BALAS DENDAM
by AIP18
Summary: Sasuke dan segala dendamnya, melukai Hinata hingga ke titik tak tertolong. Namun Sasuke lupa: Hinata memiliki hatinya. Apa yang lebih menyiksa, dari mencintai orang yang seharusnya kau benci? SASUHINA Story. #AU #Familiy #Complete
1. Chapter 1

**BALAS DENDAM**

Roda hidup berputar, menempatkannya di atas angin, di atas para bangsat yang ingin ia jadikan remah-remah. Hyuuga. Setiap mereka adalah iblis bermuka dua, bertingkah ala malaikat tapi licik dari hati. Itu memuakkan Sasuke hingga ke dasar eksistensi. Hyuuga Corp, harusnya bernama Uchiha Group, yang dibangun atas tetesan darah Fugaku dan seluruh Uchiha yang mereka curangi. Manipulasi hukum, mengisolasi dan menghinanya sebagai Uchiha terakhir, adalah makanan sehari-hari Hyuuga. Seluruh Hyuuga tanpa terkecuali.

Kacamata hitam menyembunyikan sorot kemarahan Sasuke. Ia teringat satu Hyuuga yang membuatnya ingin memusnahkan klan itu. Perempuan paling munafik, yang Sasuke hampir tergila-gila padanya. Hampir. Lantaran Sasuke sadar Hyuuga adalah spesies muka dua yang tidak layak cinta. Perempuan itu pernah berjanji untuk selalu menyanginya, tapi apa, tujuh tahun kemudian ia bertunangan dengan pria lain. Meruntuhkan fakta yang pernah Sasuke hormati, Hinata Hyuuga berbeda.

Dahulu, dahulu sekali, Sasuke pernah membayangkan mencintai dan dicintai Hinata. Tetapi itu sudah lama sekali, dan cinta hanyalah bualan orang-orang melankolis. Poros kehidupan Sasuke memang masih Hyuuga, namun tujuannya berbeda. Kehancuran Hyuuga adalah poin yang Sasuke sasar. Ia mengabdikan hidupnya untuk mengacau setiap gen bermata indah itu, berjanji mengacak-acak mereka sampai harga diri keHyuugaan remuk tak berbentuk.

Aksinya dimulai malam itu…

Waktu seolah terikat saat Sasuke menemukan kembali mata itu, dalam sorotnya yang kelabu ia berpaku, dan siapapun bisa melihat, rindu sedang melanda Sasuke dan Hinata. Gaun putih membungkus sosoknya yang indah, Sasuke setuju jika dunia menobatkan Hinata sebagai perempuan tercantik abad ini atau ratusan tahun mendatang. Hinata dalam balutan busana pengantin adalah mimpi busuk semua lelaki. Sayang, Sasuke tidak datang untuk terkagum-kagum, justru sebaliknya, mencabik-cabik kebanggaan gadis cantik yang masih Hyuuga tersebut.

Semua orang menoleh, bertanya-tanya mengapa ada pria bertuxedo yang bertingkah layaknya bajingan, menyaru bagai mempelai pria dan menerabas pernikahan orang. Lalu semua panik, suara tembakan menajamkan ketakukan semua orang, mereka seperti kerumunan semut yang dihantam bah. Sang mempelai wanita sendiri sudah dicengkeram Sasuke, mulutnya dibungkam kain dan tubuhnya digendong semena-mena. Segerombolan pria berbaju hitam menyerbu ruangan, menjerat setiap Hyuuga yang tampak, lalu menggiring mereka seperti tersangka eksekusi mati.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

 _Bangun Hinata…_

 _Gadis kecilku…_

 _Hime…_

Perlahan kelopak Hyuuganya terbuka, cahaya benderang membuatnya mengerjap, kemudian yang pertama didapati adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu memandangi intens, Hinata merinding karena Sasuke menatapnya seperti predator terhadap mangsa. Ia tersenyum, namun Hinata justru ngeri melihat kesadisan yang menguar dari sana. Saat sadar sepenuhnya, Hinata sudah terlanjur dalam bahaya.

"Sudah sadar, Hyuuga?"

Hinata bisa mendengar penekanan di tiap kata Sasuke, mengirimkan dingin yang merambat dan mencekik kuat. Dingin itu menjadi semakin harfiah, lalu Hinata terperangah, tubuhnya terikat dan kain-kain yang sempat membalutnya indah, koyak.

"Sasuke…"

Geraman terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Matanya menyala marah, sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya, Sasuke menariknya terduduk.

"Lihat Hiashi. Lihat bagaimana Hyuuga memperkosa ibuku dulu. Mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini."

Begitu kalimat tersebut berkumandang, tubuh Hinata membeku kaget, tak memahami Sasuke yang berubah buas. Helai demi helai terlepas dari tubuhnya, ia dijajah seperti makanan, setelah sempat dipermainkan dengan tak manusiawi. Jemari Sasuke menjamahnya, mencubit, memeras dan menusuknya ganas. Mulut Sasuke juga berperan, menggigit, melumat dan menjilat, melapisi bagian paling tersembunyi Hinata dengan ludah. Hujam keras pada akhirnya mengoyak Hinata dahsyat, darah mengalir dari sana bersama harga diri yang terinjak-injak. Sakit, sakit sekali, Sasuke terus memaksakan dirinya ke dalam Hinata. Tak ada nikmat sedikit pun, Hinata menjerit, menangis karena pengalaman pertamanya lebih berupa pembantaian. Tapi yang tidak tertahankan adalah saat Sasuke memamerkan performa iblisnya di depan sang ayah. Kalimatnya mengiris setiap inci gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Pelacur kecilmu nikmat sekali, Hiashi. Lihat, darahnya keluar dari sini."

Sasuke mempertontonkan perbuatan biadabnya di hadapan Hiashi, di ruangan yang sangat terang, aktivitas mereka lebih dari video beresolusi dewa. Hiashi menangis, merasa bersalah pada putrinya yang tak berdosa. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhnya terikat mati di kursi, mulutnya disumpal kain, namun matanya dipaksa menonton tanpa protes. Rasanya lebih baik mati.

Sementara Hinata, rasa malunya sudah tak terbendung. Ia jijik, Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti binatang. Yang adalah hanya kekerasan, erangan buas dan kebiadaban tak tertoleransi. Tubuhnya lemah, Hinata sedikit senang saat gelap menjemputnya, berharap dengan sangat bahwa itu kematian.

***  
Perasaan apa ini, harusnya ia bangga karena berhasil melumpuhkan Hyuuga. Termasuk membawa gadis munafik ini, merendahkannya sampai ke titik binatang. Tapi kenapa, hati Sasuke justru ngilu melihat jejak air mata di pipi Hinata. Air mukanya tampak lelah, tidak, Hinata tampak hancur. Tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan perlahan selimut yang menutup tubuh Hinata, sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, bilur ungu dan bekas gigitan di mana-mana. Ia terpejam sesaat, menoleransi pemandangan kejam yang ia hasilkan. Lalu pemandangan darah, itu memelintir kewarasan Sasuke. Ya, ia sudah ke taraf sejahat itu, mengoyak Hinata tanpa ampun. Setetes air mata Sasuke jatuh.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke berjongkok di samping tempat tidur, mengelus aliran air mata yang membentuk delta di dagu Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menyiksa, gambaran Hinata terluka menusuk Sasuke sampai ke dasar eksistensinya.

 _Jangan bodoh Sasuke, dia Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga telah menghianatimu._

"Cih, kau pantas menerima ini Hyuuga."

Sasuke berdiri, tak ingin melankolisme sesaat melemahkan hatinya. Sudah cukup bertahun-tahun kebodohan mengharap setia Hinata. Sasuke yang dulu sudah mati. Terkubur bersama masa lalu pahit yang merakit dendam di hati. Tak seorang Hyuuga pun layak menghalanginya.

***  
Saat Sasuke memanggilnya, Hinata tidak tahu akan masuk ke sarang para srigala yang tengah berpesta pora dengan makanan mereka. Bak rusa kecil, Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian dari mata-mata lapar. Pandangan mereka menelanjangi Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Di sana, para srigala itu memiliki mangsa berupa perempuan seksi di pelukan dan pangkuan mereka.

Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya Hinata bagai disiram air raksa, darahnya mendidih oleh pemandangan yang Sasuke pamerkan. Pria itu duduk memangku perempuan berambut pink, berciuman mesra sambil menatapnya penuh ejek. Tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa Hinata sama sekali tak istimewa. Setelah perbuatan keji yang Sasuke lakukan semalam, Hinata masih tak menyangka cinta masa kecilnya akan menggilas habis harga diri yang sudah direnggut paksa.

Hinata tak ingin menangis, tidak sudi lebih tepatnya. Namun melihat bibir yang menciumnya semalam menjelajah tubuh wanita lain sudah keterlaluan . Seberapa banyak lagi rasa sakit yang akan Sasuke berikan? Hinata memang berdoa agar Sasuke menolongnya dari perjodohan tak masuk akal dengan pewaris Namikaze, tapi Sasuke sekarang bahkan berpuluh kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari Hiashi. Ia seperti berusaha melukai hati Hinata ke titik yang tak bisa diselamatkan.

Sasuke tersenyum disela cumbuannya. Ia sempat menyaksikan air mata Hinata menetes sebelum memalingkan muka. Sedikit banyak menghibur jiwa jahat Sasuke.

"Wah wah, siapa gadis manis ini Uchiha?"

Gaara, pria berambut merah yang memperhatikan sejak Hinata memasuki ruangan, bertanya dengan nada penuh minat. Ia takjub mendapati selera Sasuke yang sama sekali baru, tampak lugu, tak tersentuh namun rapuh. Seperti gelas kristal mewah yang siap pecah kapan saja. Di atas itu semua, ia tertarik dengan bahasa tubuh Hinata yang jauh dari kata binal. Berbanding terbalik dengan tipikal perempuan sang Uchiha.

"Gadis? Dia sudah tak perawan Sabaku. Segelnya sudah kubuka semalam, rapat dan wangi." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring.

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Sasuke baru saja membicarakan tubuhnya seolah ia barang yang siap dimainkan kapan saja. Tiap kalimat Sasuke melubangi hatinya yang sudah berongga oleh kejadian semalam. Lalu datanglah kalimat perintah yang membuat Hinata ingin musnah.

"Namanya Hinata. Untuk ukuran pelacur baru dia sangat bagus di ranjang. Dia menjual sikap innocent dan erangan polos yang mengingatkanmu pada sosok lugu. Ini rasa baru, Sabaku. Coba saja kalau mau." Sasuke mengatakannya sambil lalu. Kembali mencium gadis rambut seraya memperhatikan Hinata yang nampak hancur.

"Baiklah." Seru Gaara. "Kalau begitu aku pinjam."

Tak ada yang peduli Gaara membawa Hinata kemana. Pria berambut merah itu mendorong Hinata ke sebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan minim. Namun, Hinata yang tubuhnya gemetar heran ketika Gaara tak melakukan apapun. Hanya mengamati seperti peneliti yang mengobservasi objeknya. Ia menganalisis Hinata, mencari hal apakah yang mungkin Sasuke inginkan dari gadis ini. Setelah tak menemukan apapun, selain wajah Hinata yang sangat cantik dan sekaligus polos, Gaara menyerah.

"Tak perlu takut, aku takkan menyakitimu."

"Setidaknya, tidak sekarang."

Satu kelegaan berembus dari Hinata. Pria ini tak semengerikan yang ia duga. Tetapi, seperti ada udang di balik batu, Hinata terus merasakan aura bahaya.

"Katakan apa hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yakin kau bukan pelacur seperti yang mulut kotornya katakan."

Gaara geram mendapati Hyuuga di depannya tutup mulut. Selain cantik, gadis ini juga sangat menjengkelkan sampai ke titik Gaara ingin meremukkannya. Ia tidak berucap sepatah kata pun, mata cantiknya terus menunduk, seolah lantai tempatnya berpijak terbuat dari mutiara. Gaara lalu mengangkat dagu Hinata, menemui warna mata sangat langka yang memandangnya dengan tak terbaca. Sekilas Gaara terhanyutoleh keindahan mata itu.

"Katakan! Atau kau lebih suka aku menyentuhmu saja?"

Satu menit menunggu Gaara hilang kewarasan. Ia mulai melancarkan sentuhan menjijikan untuk membuka mulut gadis itu. Hangat, basah dan lembut. Seperti hidangan istimewa yang jarang disuguhkan pada orang lain. Herannya, Gaara menyukai betapa perempuan di depannya bergetar. Ia bisa merasakan kulit dingin di bawah kulitnya, ketakutan seolah merembes dari sana. Dan ia mulai mencicipi asin air mata yang turun ke bibir perempuan ini. Benar, dia seperti perempuan yang phobia sentuhan laki-laki. _Pasti Uchiha brengsek itu yang melakukannya_.

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Gaara, tubuhnya diseret menjauh. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depannya, sungguh, belum pernah Sasuke terlihat semarah itu. Gaara tersenyum dalam hati, terbongkar sudah, bagaimana pelipis Sasuke yang berdenyut dengan wajah merah padam. Itu cukup membuktikan, perempuan yang Sasuke bilang pelacur ini, adalah kunci kehancurannya sendiri.

" _Sorry, dude._ Aku masih belum bosan dengannya."

Gaara berpura santai, ia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. "Okay, nikmati santapanmu." Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Hinata.

Sasuke berbalik. Kemarahan menggeletuk di sela giginya, apa yang telah mereka lakukan sampai Gaara berani mengedip mata, memberi kode pada Hinata.

"Puas bermain-mainnya, pelacur?"

Kalimat Sasuke menyulut rasa sakit yang Hinata tekan sedari tadi. Seperti bensin bagi api, kemarahan Hinata akhirnya berkobar, tangannya bergerak memberi Sasuke pelajaran. Tidak, Hinata sedang menampar monster berduri dalam diri Sasuke.

"Beraninya kau!"

"Lancang menamparku kau Hyuuga." Sasuke merangsek maju. Kelebat ketakutan Hinata sedikit melemahkannya, namun diabaikan begitu saja. "Kau pikir kau siapa, ha?"

"Ma-maaf Sas- sasuke-kun."

Kejadian semalam membumbung di benak Hinata. Tubuhnya menggigil mengingat sakit itu, pelecehan dan kesewenang-wenangan yang Sasuke timpakan pada tubuhnya. Hinata belum sembuh, Sasuke tidak boleh melakukannya lagi.

"Jangan panggil namaku, Hyuuga. Ingat, kau cuma budak tak berharga. Panggil aku tuan." Sasuke menyeret tubuh Hinata ke sofa. Monster dalam dirinya sedang mengamuk, tak terima melihat Hinata bersama Gaara, meski Sasuke sendiri yang memulai.

"Am-ampun tuan."

Hinata harusnya tahu, Sasuke bukan lagi yang dulu. Hinata harusnya sadar, segala yang Sasuke lihat padanya adalah kehinaan. Hinata harusnya mengerti, untuk tidak terlalu sakit saat Sasuke menyiksanya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak lagi.

***  
Ketakutan menjalari tubuh Hinata. Ia tahu ini pasti terjadi. Setelah Sasuke menyiksanya secara seksual untuk pertama kali, pria itu terus melesakkan benih tiap kali ingin, tanpa repot-repot menggunakan pengaman. Kini benih yang ditanam tumbuh, mewujudkan diri sebagai janin satu bulan yang membuat Hinata merasa sakit. Tidak salah lagi, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir datang bulan.

Perlahan hatinya berdebar, ada makhluk yang tumbuh di perutnya, bagian lain dari pria yang Hinata cinta. Ralat, pernah cinta. Hinata yakin seribu persen Sasuke akan mengebiri anak jadah ini, membinasakannya sebelum lahir. Dia mana sudi memiliki anak dari perempuan yang terus-menerus ia sebut jalang. Aw, hati Hinata seperti diremat. Sasuke akan menambahkan lagi satu julukan, jalang tak tahu diri.

Tapi Hinata harus mengatakannya. Pria itu harus tahu kejahatannya sudah menjejak tak terhapus. Tidak dalam kehidupan manapun Hinata tega membunuh bayinya sendiri. Ya, meski ia harus mati di tangan Sasuke.

Mengendap-endap Hinata memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke. Pria itu di sana, duduk di singgasananya dengan angkuh, serius menghadapi tumpukan kertas seolah sedang ujian. Lalu mata tajamnya melirik, sesaat jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak, belum apa-apa tubuhnya sudah menggigil ngeri.

"Ada apa?" Suara Sasuke mengirim sejuta remang.

"A-ano Sas-su aku..." Kalimat Hinata tersangkut rasa takut. Sasuke menatap jengah, gadis ini selalu saja menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga.

"Cepat katakan atau pergi saja." Sasuke bukan saja dingin, tapi ia dalam kesibukan teramat dan tak ingin diganggu.

Hinata mendekat menyerahkan testpack yang Sasuke respon dengan menaikkan satu alis. Kelamaan wajah Sasuke berubah gelap, ada raut benci di sana.

"Aku hamil."

Mata Sasuke langsung memerah marah. Lancang, pikirnya siapa gadis ini, ia tidak sudi memiliki anak berdarah Hyuuga. Bukankah ia sudah bilang ingin membantai semua Hyuuga dan Hinata tinggal menunggu waktu saja? Tidak terima, dilemparkannya tespack itu mengenai dada Hinata. Dalam selangkah ditariknya rambut sang Hyuuga.

"Berani-beraninya. Kau pikir kau layak mengandung benihku?"

"Aw! Sa-sakit Sasu."

Panggilan itu semakin menyulut kemarahan Sasuke. Didorongnya keras Hinata ke lantai, beraharap janin di dalamnya terguncang lalu mati.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan mulut kotormu, Hyuuga. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang budak. Panggil aku tuan." Sasuke kembali mencengkeram rambut Hinata kemudian menamparnya.

"Gugurkan, atau kubunuh sendiri dengan tanganku."

Hinata merintih. Kekerasan inilah yang membuatnya lupa sosok Sasuke dulu. Lelaki muda yang lembut dan menyayangi berubah menjadi monster. Tak ada lagi senyum yang selalu Hinata rindu. Bocah remaja yang dulu memandangnya penuh damba telah sirna sempurna.

Sasuke kesal melihat Hinata yang bersimpuh di kakinya. Ia kesal karena ada bagian dirinya yang ingin menggendong Hinata dan memeluknya, menghapus air mata yang sangat ampuh melemahkan hati.

"Minggir." Hardik Sasuke.

"Tu-tuan. Anda boleh melakukan apapun, menyiksa atau memperlakukan saya seperti binatang. Tapi tolong, biarkan bayi ini hidup. Dia tidak bersalah." Hinata memohon dengan memeluk kaki Sasuke, persis seperti orang menghamba.

Perasaan asing menyusup lagi, melumpuhkan separuh hati Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia tak suka melihat Hinata merendah di kakinya. Lebih tepat, ada setitik perih melihat perempuan yang pernah dekat dengannya memposisikan diri di bawah kaki, seolah pasrah diinjak-injak. Tapi menatap mata putih Hinata, ingatannya kembali pada embel-embel Hyuuga yang melekat pada perempuan itu. Tidak, Hyuuga bukanlah spesies yang layak belas kasih.

"Minggir."

Hinata menghela nafas lega saat Sasuke melangkahinya. Tak ada lagi perdebatan, setidaknya Sasuke meloloskannya kali ini. Senyum kecil terukir, mungkin akan sulit berjuang sampai bayi di perutnya lahir. Tapi ia akan berusaha sekeras baja, tak terpengaruh badai apapun yang Sasuke kirimkan untuknya. Hinata memiliki prioritas, bayi di perutnya akan segera jadi poros kehidupan.

***  
Sudah satu jam Sasuke mencoba terlelap. Tapi tutur kata Hinata selalu berhasil menyeret kesadarannya lagi dan lagi.

 _Aku hamil._

Kalimat itu senantiasa mengulang dirinya di kepala Sasuke. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain, hati, berdebar-debar ke arah bunga-bunga.

 _Ia akan menjadi ayah._

 _Hinata hamil anaknya._

 _Anaknya._

Menjadi ayah dari bayi Hinata adalah impiannya sebagai remaja. Masih terbayang jelas memori saat Hinata merajuk, gadis lima belas tahun yang dicemooh karena belum berpacaran satu kali pun. Pada kasus Hinata, Sasuke melarangnya.

 _"Sasuke-kun." Hinata bersandar di dada Sasuke, masih dengan seragam SMP sementara Sasuke sudah menjalani beberapa semester di Konoha University._

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Tadi aku diledek."_

 _"Kau memang terlahir untuk itu." Sasuke tertawa saat Hinata mencubitnya._

 _"Jahat." Sungut Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah lima belas tahun. Bolehkah aku pacaran?"_

 _Hinata heran saat Sasuke memeluknya, ia sama sekali tak dapat mempelajari ekspresi muka yang hampir murka. Heran saja, kenapa Sasuke harus murka? Apa ini yang dirasakan seorang kakak lelaki ketika adiknya beranjak remaja? Dasar protektif, pikir Hinata._

 _"Untuk apa, kau memilikiku."_

 _"Ck, itu beda. Semua teman-temanku berpacaran. Aku tidak ingin diam saat semua orang membicarakan ciuman pertama mereka. Aku juga ingin tahu rasanya di-"_

 _Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat hal asing menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat, basah dan jantungnya seakan meledak. Matanya terbuka, menatapi Sasuke yang menempel pada wajahnya. Matanya yang gelap tertutup, hidungnya menusuk pipi Hinata dan bibir itu bergerak di atas bibirnya._

 _Sasuke menjauh, menatap Hinata yang hampir semenit tak berkedip. Mereka berpandangan heran, jantung Sasuke sendiri menggila. Ini juga ciuman pertamanya._

 _"Ap-apa itu tadi?"_

 _Terkekeh Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata merah padam. Ia menjadi tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi bulat tomat di hadapannya._

 _"Ini yang dibicarakan teman-temanmu."_

 _"Ciuman."_

 _Hinata menunduk, baru kali ini ia malu menghadapi Sasuke. Harusnya seperti biasa, dia kan seumur Neji, Sasuke adalah kakaknya yang lain. Tapi apa ini, jantungnya bahkan berdebar keras, untuk apa?_

 _"Jadi. aku pacar Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Hahaha" Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Apa yang ada di batok kepala Hinata, kenapa ia bisa sepolos kertas putih dan tanpa basa-basi menanyakan status mereka._

 _"Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sasuke beranjak untuk memberi teka-teki pada Hinata._

 _"Sasuke-kun tungguu."_

 _Hinata mulai merajuk. Ia menarik baju Sasuke, membuat keduanya berhadapan, namun langsung menunduk saat mata kelam itu menatapnya. Seperti biasa, saat gugup ia memainkan jari di depan dada. Hinata terkesiap saat jemari Sasuke membelai pipinya, membuat tengadah._

" _Pacaran atau tidak sama saja. Kau milikku. Hinata Hyuuga milik Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Hinata. Ia mengangguk mantap, sekarang memiliki kekasih untuk dipamerkan, terlebih kekasihnya pemuda tampan berusia matang._

 _Lalu Sasuke heran melihat senyuman itu luruh. Berganti ekspresi bingung, cemas tetapi juga senang. Apa lagi yang dipikirkan Hinata._

 _"Sasuke-kun, apa nanti aku akan hamil? Kita sudah berciuman!"_

Tawa menggema di kamar berukuran luas, kenangan itu selalu sukses menggelitik hati Sasuke, sudut matanya sampai mengeluarkan air karena tertawa.

Namun hubungan mereka bukan tentang rasa suka lagi. Hinata benar-benar hamil sekarang. Dan ia tidak bisa menerima kalau sampai menambah keturunan Hyuuga di muka bumi. Neji belum mati dan sekarang Hinata berani-beraninya mengandung. Apa gadis itu bodoh sekali sampai tak tahu pil pencegah kehamilan? Harusnya Sasuke ingat, kekolotan mengalir dalam DNA Hyuuga.

Tidak, Sasuke takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Biar saja Hinata hamil, setelah waktunya melahirkan nanti, Sasuke akan memastikan sendiri bayi itu mati. Harus mati.

Meski ketakutan Sasuke sesungguhnya adalah ia takut luluh. Ia takut bayi itu mengikat hatinya untuk berbelas kasih pada Hinata. Tidak, balas dendam merupakan tujuannya, dan Hinata tetap seorang Hyuuga. Sasuke takkan tunduk pada Hyuuga kedua kali.

 _Begini rasanya, mencintai orang yang harusnya kau benci?_

***  
Kita baru merasa kehilangan saat milik kita sudah berpindah tangan. Kekosongan yang menyertai kepergianlah yang membuat segala sesuatu menyiksa. Sekarang Sasuke paham betul rasa itu. Mansionnya kosong, sepucuk surat kurang ajar telah mencacah hatinya berkeping-keping. Hinata diculik, dan Sasuke tahu persis pelakunya, serigala berbulu domba bernama Gaara.

 _Hinatamu yang berharga kuambil, Sasuke. Berdoa saja agar dia tidak mati._

Tak ada satu pun masuk di akal. Ia menyakiti Hinata berkali-kali, menegaskan dengan huruf kapital bahwa perempuan itu hanya budak seks yang menghangatkan ranjangnya. Tetapi, nyatanya Sasuke gusar, ingatan bahwa Hinata hamil delapan bulan membakar habis seluruh kewarasannya. Bagaimana jika Gaara melukainya, oh tidak, itu sudah pasti. Tapi yang membuat resah, bagaimana jika Gaara menyentuh miliknya, Hinatanya? Sementara memori tentang percobaan pemerkosaan Hinata tempo dulu sudah sangat menyiksanya. Diakui atau tidak, Sasuke khawatir, ia akan membunuh Gaara jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya. Bayi… makhluk kecil di perut Hinata yang adalah darah daging Sasuke, makhluk yang ia hina dengan teramat.

 _"A-ano. Uchiha-san, maafkan kakakku."_

 _Sasuke yang sedari tadi membenamkan kepala dilulut mendongak. Tubuh Sasuke sangat bau, Neji dan kawanannya menyiram Sasuke dengan air pel yang dicampur sisa makanan. Rambutnya juga bau karena diludai beberapa mulut kurang ajar. Sementara wajah Sasuke babak belur, bengkak dan penuh luka. Ia pasti menjijikan sekali sekarang._

 _"Mau apa kau, Hyuuga?" Sasuke bertanya sinis._

 _Namun anak kecil yang lebih muda lima tahun di darinya bergeming. Ia tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan mengancam Sasuke. Tepatnya, gadis kecil itu sudah kebal, jangankan Sasuke, ayahnya sendiri pun memperlakukan demikian._

 _Tanpa Sasuke bertanya, ia tahu bahwa anak di depannya adalah Hyuuga. Matanya indah. Sasuke marah sejenak pada dirinya karena terpesona._

 _"Bolehkah aku mengobati lukamu? Anggap saja untuk menebus kesalahan Neji-nii."_

 _Sasuke meringis saat Hinata membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol. Ia sudah menepis kasar tangan itu. Tapi kemudian pasrah karena ada sesuatu dalam diri Hinata yang memaksanya berhenti kasar. Gadis ini lembut dan rupawan._

 _"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Maaf sudah berani. Uchiha-san perlu diobat."_

 _"Kau menghasihaniku."_

 _Hinata menggeleng, tak terbersit perasaan itu sedikit pun. Ia boleh saja lebih muda, tetapi Hinata mengetahui persis rasanya menjadi Sasuke. Dipinggirkan dan tidak dianggap. Hinata seperti sedang bercermin, dan ia tidak bisa melihat orang lain bersedih tanpa memiliki siapapun. Setidaknya ada satu orang untuk menghapus luka, dan Hinata ingin menjadi orang itu bagi Sasuke._

 _"Aw. Sakit!" Dengus Sasuke marah._

 _Ringisan maaf Hinata entah kenapa terasa konyol bagi Sasuke. Lalu ia sadar, belum pernah satu manusia pun memperlakukannya seperti Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang terbit dalam hati Sasuke, namun entah apa._

 _"Aku ingin menjadi teman Uchiha-san."_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Tetapi Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menyentuh lukanya adalah ajaib. Ia tahu pintu lain sedang terbuka. Pintu pertemanan, akhirnya ada orang yang sudi berteman dengan Hinata Hyuuga._

Entah berapa lama Sasuke tertidur di kursi kerjanya. Namun matanya langsung terbelalak saat tangan perempuan mengusap wajahnya lembut.

"Hinata!" Sasuke tersentak kaget dan menangkap tangan itu.

"Apa-apaan, ini aku sayang."

Harapan Sasuke menguap saat yang didapatinya adalah perempuan berambut pink, tanpa malu sudah duduk di pangkuannya. Sakura menyengir kuda, lalu merebahkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, berharap lengan kokoh segera melingkupinya. Namun tak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke justru tampak menegang, seperti menahan marah.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dibalas dengusan kasar. Ia merindukan Hinata, kenapa yang datang malah perempuan yang bukan pilihan?

"Sasuke aku ke sini tidak untuk dicueki ya."

"Terserah."

Suasana tegang keduanya diinterupsi dering ponsel Sasuke. Pria itu menjauh, tampak berbicara serius di telepon. Sasuke mengernyit, kemudian menjadi sangat marah karena wajah Sasuke melembut sementara telinganya mendengar nama Hinata disebut. _Apa-apaan!_

Sakura berjalan kasar ke arah Sasuke, merebut ponselnya lalu berbicara dalam nada paling menantang.

"Bunuh saja pelacur itu. Kami tak peduli." Sakura berteriak mengakhiri telepon.

"Sakura!"

"Apa? sejak kapan kau peduli pada pelacur itu? Aku di sini Sasuke, jangan pikirkan yang lain."

Kemarahan Sasuke merebak. Berani benar perempuan ini menyebut Hinatanya pelacur. Sasuke menahan dorong untuk merobek mulut Sakura. Sebagai ganti leher Sakura dicengkeram erat, seperti ingin meremukkannya dalam genggaman.

"Jangan sebut Hinata dengan mulut kotormu!"

"Akh." Sakura tersedak, ia terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berubah kasar.

Hampir saja Sakura mati oleh cekikan Sasuk,e beruntung ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk diurus. Hinata dan bayinya.

"Mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" kejar Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini urusanku karena kau lebih peduli pada jalang itu."

Sasuke yang sudah mencapai pintu berbalik. Telinganya berdengung mendengar kalimat nyleneh Sakura. Ia tak terima, tidak ada yang boleh menghina Hinatanya.

"Berhenti kurang ajar pada Hinata." Sasuke sangat marah sampai telinganya memerah. Ia sangat marah meski Hinata tidak di sampingnya.

"Ap-pa."

"Hinata bukan jalang. Kaulah yang pelacur, aku menggunakanmu untuk membuat Hinata cemburu."

Retakan tercipta di hati Sakura, sejak kapan, sejak kapan Sasuke berpaling pada gadis pemalu menjijikan itu. Sejak kapan Hinata lebih unggul di hati Sasuke dan ia hanya mainan. Tidak!

Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke, mendekapanya erat, berpikir jika Sasuke melewati pintu berarti ketakutannya benar. Sasuke mempermainkannya.

"Tidak. Sasuke kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kau mencintaiku!" Teriak Sakura.

"Aku bisa Sakura, meninggalkanmu, _heck_ itu hal termudah di dunia." Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke berpacu keluar pintu. Namun di langkah terakhirnya ia berbalik menancapkan pisau katanya lebih dalam ke hati Sakura.

"Satu lagi, aku mencintai Hinata."

***  
Kaki Sasuke memasuki ruangan remang, lembab dan sama sekali tak layak untuk sepatu mahalnya. Mata elangnya menyorot tajam, mencari sosok perempuan berperut besar yang mengandung darah dagingnya. Ketemu. Di salah satu tiang, Hinata berdiri, lebih tepatnya diikat tangan dan kaki. Sesaat, Sasuke nyaris tak mengenal perempuan itu, rambut panjangnya lepek menutupi wajah. Kulit muka yang selalu Sasuke kagumi, lebam seperti bekas tamparan, atau bahkan pukulan? Ia tak berdaya, jika bukan karena diikat, mungkin Hinata sudah ambruk ke tanah. Yang paling mengenaskan, daster hamilnya kusam dan robek menunjukan bekas pemaksaan.

"Hinata…"

Satu air mata lolos dari pelupuk sang Uchiha. Ia tak kuat melihat kondisi mengenaskan Hinata. Hatinya seperti diremas. Dosa apa yang perempuan itu lakukan, kenapa penderitaan seolah mendarah di dagingnya, mengikuti kemana pun Hinata beranjak.

Prok… prok… prok

Tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan. Sosok berambut merah keluar, mendekati Hinata yang masih tak bergerak. Senyum mengejek terpampang di wajahnya, tampak puas, seolah raut sedih Sasuke adalah ekstasi.

"Ck..ck..ck .. lihat Hime, pahlawan kesianganmu baru datang."

 _Hime? Berani-beraninya! Hanya Sasuke yang berhak menggunakan panggilan itu._

Gaara melepas ikatan Hinata, membuat perempuan itu nyaris roboh jika tak langsung ditahan. Sasuke melangkah khawatir, tapi ia geram karena Hinata lemah sekali, mau-maunya disentuh tangan kotor Gaara.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Merasa tak berguna?"

Ingin sekali Sasuke melenyapkan seringai brengsek itu, juga mematahkan lengan yang lancang memeluk himenya. Perasaan ini hadir lagi, betapapun Sasuke meremehkan Hinata, rasa panas selalu muncul kapanpun perempuan itu bersama pria lain. Apalagi Sabaku Gaara, musuh nomor satu Sasuke.

Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka, mencari-cari jikalau pahlawannya memang datang. Dan benar, Uchiha Sasuke memang di sana, tapi ia tak memandangnya seperti yang Hinata duga. Paling tidak, ada sedikit saja sorot sedih melihatnya tak berdaya. Perempuan yang jelas-jelas mengandung anaknya butuh pertolongan. Hinata berharap, setitik belas kasih atau cinta yang tersisa ada di mata Sasuke. Sayang, lagi-lagi ia harus kecewa, didapatinya Sasuke memandangi seperti biasa. Jijik dan remeh, seolah Hinata makhluk hina yang sudah seharusnya diinjak-injak. Sasuke tak terpengaruh, ia justru terlihat marah, sangat marah seakan Hinata melihat api berkobar dari matanya. Mungkin bagi pria itu, penculikan Hinata sekadar adegan pengganggu kehidupannya yang sempurna. Picisan. Tidak mungkin seorang tuan menyelamatkan budaknya yang hampir mati. Apalagi cuma budak seks tak berharga yang didapat dari hasil menghancurkan dinasti bisnis Hiashi. Hinata hanya peliharaan yang jika mati, Sasuke juga yang repot, makanya sedikit rela meluangkan waktu. Pemikiran horror itu memukul telak segala perasaan Hinata. Sasuke memang tak pernah menginginkannya semenjak semula.

Sasuke melihat itu, raut Hinata yang kecewa dan entah kenapa ia paham. Hinata sedang sangat sakit, Sasuke pernah melihatnya sekali, raut serupa yang Hinata perlihatkan ketika ibunya meninggal. Sasuke mengerti bahwa gadis pemalu ini hanya memendam sendiri rasa sakit yang dialami, tapi wajah tak pernah berbohong.

Di sisi lain, keberadaan Gaara membuatnya risih, menimbulkan rasa ingin mencuci bersih seluruh tubuh Hinata. Menggantikan dengan sentuhannya, karena Hinata hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke. Oleh sebab itu ia marah. Sekali lagi memandang Hinata sebagai gampangan. Lebih jauh, Sasuke juga tak ingin Gaara mengetahui kelemahannya. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa Hinata bukan apa-apa, sehingga Gaara bisa melepaskan. Meski kenyataannya, setiap sel dalam diri Sasuke mendidih oleh api cemburu. _Cih,_ Sasuke ahli dalam berpura-pura bukan?

"Akh.." Hinata berteriak lemah. Rambutnya ditarik kasar oleh Gaara sampai mendongak.

"Duh.. duh, sakit? Kenapa tidak minta tolong pangeranmu saja? Mana omong kosongmu, buktikan kalau Si brengsek yang kau panggil – _kun_ itu bisa melawanku!"

 _"Jangan macam-macam. Sasuke-kun akan membunuhmu jika berani menyentuhku!_ "

Hinata menyesali bualannya sendiri. Sasuke masih di sana, tak tersentuh sandiwara Gaara sedikit pun. Lebih parah, ia malah memperlihatkan seringai remeh. Detik itu juga Hinata tertampar fakta, hatinya akan segera terluka oleh hinaan Sasuke. Lebur menjadi butiran cinta tak terakui.

"Haha. Perempuan ini melawak. Sejak kapan aku sudi mengotori tanganku demi menyelamatkannya." Sasuke terkekeh geli, tapi tak seorang pun menyadari, air mata Hinata menggores hatinya dalam.

"Begitukah?"

Sasuke manggut-manggut, masih berniat meneruskan kekejaman kalimatnya pada Hinata. "Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan? Ambil pelacur ini jika kau mau."

Gaara tidak sebodoh itu. Bertahun-tahun ia menjadi sahabat Sasuke untuk mempelajari kelemahannya. Hinata terus diinjak seperti sampah, tapi Gaara tahu, Sasuke memiliki perasaan tak terukur pada perempuan yang berada di pelukannya kini. Sasuke hanya mencoba bersikap jahat, dan Gaara juga tahu, itu melukainya sama persis seperti orang-orang masokis. Sama halnya melukai diri sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janin ini." Gaara menyingkap pakaian Hinata, memperlihatkan perut besar yang segera ia gerayangi dengan semangat. "Aw, dia menendang. Apapun yang berdarah Uchiha memang selalu brengsek, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

Sasuke membuang muka, Gaara tahu betul cara menyiksanya. Tapi, Hinata juga salah karena lemah, ia tampak seperti perempuan yang pasrah. Sasuke benci.

"Siapa bilang dia Uchiha. Bisa saja perempuan murahan ini hamil dengan pria lain di luar sana. Atau bahkan kau sendiri, Sabaku?"

 _Shot!_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyesal mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Ia sudah meggoreskan luka lebih dari yang perempuan mana pun sanggup terima. Sasuke tahu, di balik ketertundukkan Hinata, ada luka yang semakin membunuh mereka berdua. Dan sumbernya adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tidak masalah jika kau melihat ini."

Perut yang tadi diraba kini ditepuk keras oleh Gaara, lalu diremas tanpa belas kasih.

"AKH!"

Hinata menjerit. Rasanya seperti bayi diperutnya langsung dibekukan, diam tak ada pergerakan. Perut Hinata sakit luar biasa.

` Jeritan dan eskpresi kesakitan Hinata mengiris hati Sasuke. Ia memejamkan mata, tak kuat melihat perempuan itu tersiksa lebih jauh. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang merasakan sakit Hinata dan janinnya. Tangannya terkepal, buku jari memutih bersama kemarahan yang menggelegak.

"Shh jangan menangis. Buang-buang air mata. Kau dan bayimu sama sekali tidak berharga. Lihat, Sasuke saja masih terdiam seperti bajingan. Jadi tidak apa kalau kalian mati." Gara berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Oia, kudengar payudara perempuan hamil itu sangat indah."

Sasuke tak tahan lagi ketika Gaara melakukan itu. Bibirnya mencium kasar leher Hinata yang tengadah karena dijambak, tangan lainnya masuk ke daster dan meremas dada yang menampung ASI.

"BRENGSEK!"

Saking marahnya Sasuke, ia menyerang Gaara, lupa bahwa tubuh Hinata sangat lemah. Menyebabkan perempuan itu jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Darah segar mengalir dari selangkangannya. Sasuke terperangah takut.

Melihat Sasuke lengah, Gaara bersiul memanggil kawan-kawannya. Punggung Sasuke dipukul dengan selang besi hingga terjatuh tepat di depan Hinata. Tanpa pertimbangan, tubuh Sasuke diseret ke tengah ruangan. Disiksa bersama-sama, ada yang menggunakan tangan kosong, besi, pemukul bisbol dan alat apapun yang menyumbang luka berdarah di tubuh Sasuke.

Dalam kesakitannya, Hinata masih begitu kalut melihat Sasuke dikeroyok. Ia harus mencari cara gara pria itu selamat. Namun belum bergerak, tangannya ditarik berdiri secara kasar.

"Bangun, perempuan lemah! Kau juga harus mati bersama pria brengsekmu."

Mata Sasuke menangkap bayangan Hinata yang diperlakukan kasar. Sudah cukup, perempuan itu terluka terlalu banyak. Tak ada lagi yang boleh melukainya. Ia harus membawa pulang Hinata dengan selamat. Melakukan hal-hal yang sudah semestinya Hinata dapatkan, termasuk permohonan ampun dan cinta Sasuke.

Kesadaran akan Hinata membangkitkan semangat Sasuke. Satu persatu pengeroyoknya ia hantam, pukul mundur dengan tenaga tersisa. Dari 4 lawan 1, sekarang Sasuke memegang kendali. Ia menghabisi tubuh terakhir yang menghalangi. Sasuke meludah darah sambil tersenyum remeh.

"AWASS!"

"DORR"

Tubuh Sasuke lemas mendengar teriakan yang dibarengi suara tembakan. Saat berbalik, Sasuke merasa ingin mati saja. Badan Hinata rubuh ke arahnya, darah bersimbah, sebagian muncrat ke wajah Sasuke. Mereka sangat dekat, Sasuke juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Hinata berada di belakanganya, yang jelas perempuan itu menghadang peluru yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Oh tidak. Hinata!"

Mata Sasuke menyala emosi. Ia berjanji akan mematahkan tangan siapapun yang menembak Hinata. Perempuan yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya memerah karena darah. Membanjir di punggung, perut, wajah hingga mulai memerahkan Sasuke pula.

Dipeluknya Hinata erat-erat. Sasuke gila melihat wajah Hinata sangat pucat, kontras dengan cairan yang terus keluar dari lukanya. Mata Hinata separuh tertutup, seperti menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Hi-hinata… Tidak! Kau akan selamat. He-hey jangan tutup matamu. Ya Tuhan! Lihat, lihat aku Hinata. Kumohon bertahanlah."

Suara Sasuke bergetar dan terbata. Baru kali ini ia mengerti apa yang dinamakan takut. Sesuatu yang mengerikan saat semua harapanmu seolah tercabut. Berganti kecemasan akan ketidakpastian, kehilangan.

 _Tidak, Hinata akan hidup. Harus hidup. Dia belum mendengar pernyataan cintaku._

Segera Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata ke mobil, memangkunya di jok belakang sembari mati-matian memaksa supir. Dibelainya wajah Hinata yang semakin pucat dan jantung Sasuke tercekat, perempuan itu tersengal kesulitan bernafas.

"Hinata jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku. Buka matamu, tatap aku Hinata, kumohon." Perempuan di pangkuan Sasuke mengerjap dihujani air mata. Tapi ia semakin sulit merasa apapun, bahkan pelukan hangat Sasuke yang amat dirindukannya. Juga tidak bisa melihat Sasuke memandanginya dengan segala yang pernah ia harap, pandangan cinta. Detik demi detik menarik cahaya dari matanya menuju gelap.

"Bertahanlah Hinata. Tolong, jangan menghukumku terlalu berat. Aku… aku-"

Sasuke tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Hinata terus tersengal dan menggigil. Semua warna memudar, diserap darah yang Sasuke berharap jika itu miliknya saja. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak sanggup.

"Tu-tuan…Di-dingin, gelap."

Di antara semua hal, panggilan Hinata memukulnya paling telak. Perempuan itu sering lupa memanggilnya _–kun_ , yang akan ia hina habis-habisan, tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Ia sangat jahat pada perempuan yang sebetulnya nomor satu itu, nama yang dirindu di setiap helaan nafas. Hinata adalah ratu di hatinya, bukan budak seks seperti yang selama ini ia beberkan. Hinata berarti dunia bagi Sasuke.

Tatapan Hinata mulai kosong. Sasuke mengirimkan ciuman basah ke bibir Hinata. Ia ingin bibir itu memberinya harapan, bukan ketakutan. Didekapnya erat tubuh Hinata, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh mungil yang selalu Sasuke siksa. _Oh Tuhan, aku tahu dengan dosa sebanyak ini tak layak meminta, tapi kumohon beri satu kesempatan saja._

Tak sengaja tangan Sasuke turun ke perut Hinata, bagian bawah roknya menggenang darah. Lalu jantungnya berdesir saat tak merasakan pergerakan apapun. Bayinya. Jangan, jangan ini juga.

"Hinata maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Diciumi wajah Hinata frustasi. "Aku berbohong tentang semua. Semuanya. Kau bukan mainan Hinata, bukan budak. Kau adalah Hinataku. Perempuan satu-satunya yang membuatku jatuh cinta Hinata. Tolong, tolong bertahan untukku." Sasuke tersedak air matanya sendiri.

Terlambat, segalanya terlalu terlambat. Sasuke akan menjadi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinatanya sudah hilang kesadaran, menghunuskan perasaan sedih yang dalam di memori Sasuke.

"Tidak… HINATA! Bangun."

Di balik kemudi, Sai menitikkan air mata. Selama ini ia menganggap Sasuke kuat dan kejam, bagai baja yang tak leleh di suhu air mendidih. Tapi Hinata adalah titik lebur Sasuke sejak semula. Meski pria itu sendiri tak menyadarinya. Sai sering memergoki Sasuke menangis setelah membuat Hinata pingsan, bahkan membersihkan sendiri luka gadis itu padahal ada puluhan maid. Sasuke hanya tak sadar, dendam dan benci menjadi kerdil saat dihadapkan pada cinta yang bersabar. Cinta Hinata yang tak mengenal pamrih, sekalipun hati Sasuke hanya bisa ditawar oleh nyawa. Hinata takkan mati sia-sia. Ia pernah hidup di hati Sasuke, dan dengan ini, justru kekal di dalamnya.

***  
Satu tidak mencerminkan seluruh, dan seluruh tak selalu semakna dengan yang satu.

Harusnya Sasuke tahu.

Hinata masih sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, gadis yang dari matanya Sasuke menemukan rumah dan bersamanya adalah pulang.

Hinatanya yang pemalu, dan bukan jalang.

Tapi Sasuke menggunakan kata itu semena-mena, hanya karena ia Hyuga.

Melukai Hinata dengan segala benci yang Hyuga torehkan.

Sesaat ia merasa puas: air mata, teriakan, luka fisik Hinata menggodanya seperti candu.

Tapi,

Sasuke lupa satu hal: Hinata menggenggam hatinya.

Sasuke lain dalam dirinya tercambuk berkali-kali

Dan Hinata membuatnya menyerah, kalah atas cinta lama yang mati-matian ia bunuh.

 _Aku kembali, Hime._

Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatapi perut hamil di depan mukanya. Sesekali tangannya mengikuti gerakan halus yang diciptakan makhluk kecil di dalam sana. Ia menikmati keajaiban ini, ada bagian dirinya yang tumbuh dan bergerak di dalam tubuh istrinya, Hinata. Hati Sasuke berdesir memikirkan satu hal, kehamilan Hinata membuatnya merasa jantan dan senangnya, itu sudah terjadi dua kali. Ia merasa sempurna sebagai pria, dan kehidupan kecil di rahim Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin cinta, dengan cara tak terjelaskan. Sebuah perasaan intim yang membuat siapapun lebih dari sekadar bahagia.

Lagi-lagi perut itu menonjol di satu sisi, di bawah pusar tepatnya. Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup tonjolan yang tampak seperti telapak kaki. Kaus yang disingkap di bawah dada membuat Hinata geli merasakan kontak bibir Sasuke dengan kulit perutnya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan yang konstan itu terasa seperti gelitikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari perutnya. Menatap geli sang suami yang berbaring di pangkuannya sambil bertindak sesuka hati.

"Apa? Aku sedang bermain dengan Sasuke junior." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajah. "Hai sayang, sedang apa di sana? Sudah malam kenapa masih bergerak-gerak." Kini giliran tangannya yang mengelus lembut perut Hinata, membuat tonjolannya sedikit memudar.

Jemari Hinata mengusap rambut Sasuke, membuat pria itu sesekali memejamkan mata terlena. Ia tidak menyangka hal semacam ini bisa terjadi di hidupnya. Tepatnya, Hinata tak menyangka manusia yang seolah kehilangan hati akhirnya kembali. Menciuminya, mencintainya lebih dari yang mampu ia harap. Iblis dalam diri Sasuke telah mati, berinkarnasi menjadi malaikat yang selalu berdiri di depan Hinata untuk melindungi. Menjadi suami dan ayah yang hebat bagi anak-anak mereka. Benar kata pepatah, jangan pernah menyerah pada harapan sendiri, Hinata sudah membuktikan di detik terakhir saat segala sesuatu tampak sirna. Ketika orang-orang berpikir Hinata berkorban dengan menghadang peluru yang disasar untuk Sasuke, sebenarnya ia sedang memperjuangkan harapan terakhir. Memperjuangkan cinta mereka dengan nyawanya sebagai taruhan.

"Kau melamun."

Pikiran sepintas Hinata disabotase oleh tangan yang mengusap pipinya lembut. Saat menunduk, matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Sasuke. Mengherankan, sudah bertahun-tahun tetapi jantung Hinata tetap berdetak kencang tiap menatap mata itu, sepasang mata yang seolah memandang jiwanya. Tanpa siapapun sadari, Sasuke bahkan hampir menahan nafas tiap kali memandang Hinata, menjaga segala sel dalam tubuh untuk berfungsi normal. Entah, siapa lebih mencintai siapa di antara mereka.

"Bagi pikiranmu denganku, hm?"

Yang diterima Sasuke hanya gelengan kepala serta senyum kecil. Di saat seperti ini, ia paling merasa bersyukur, memiliki istri secantik bidadari yang setenang biarawati. Hanya ketenangan Hinata yang mampu meredam gairahnya yang meletup-letup seperti gunung berapi.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kita bisa seperti ini. Berada sangat dekat tanpa kau yang membenciku. Dulu, rasanya sangat utopia, karena setiap berdekatan denganmu aku harus mencari cara untuk mencintai tanpa terbunuh." Kekeh Hinata.

Sebenarnya Hinata berniat bercanda. Ia masih belum lupa betapa iblisnya Sasuke, dan ya, menurut Hinata dia bisa mati kapan saja jika berada di dekat bungsu Uchiha. Hanya menurut Hinata. Karena bagi Sasuke, melukai Hinata adalah cara lain menjadi masokis, hatinya selalu berteriak tiap melihat perempuan itu menangis. Pemikiran kecil Hinata nyatanya mampu membuat Sasuke takut. Tanpa sadar genggamannya di telapak tangan Hinata mengerat.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi Hinata. Aku… aku tidak mengerti harus menghukum diri sendiri dengan cara apa."

Seketika Hinata tersenyum, betapa sensitif hati suaminya. Atau memang bercandanya sangat tidak lucu hingga Sasuke langsung muram.

"Yang jelas…" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menatap lekat Hinata, memohon dengan sangat lewat pancaran mata yang sendu. "Jangan hukum lebih dari yang aku mampu, Hinata. Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Lebih baik aku yang mati daripada melihatmu meregang nyawa demi bajingan sepertiku. Jangan, jangan pernah." Sasuke membawa telapak tangan Hinata ke bibirnya, menciumi penuh perasaan.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita."

"Oh ya?" Hinata berniat melanjutkan candaannya yang tak lucu. "Tapi kau menyiksaku, Sasuke-kun. Berkali-kali."

Seketika ingatan Sasuke melayang pada sejuta penderitaan yang ia berikan pada wanita ini. Direndahkan dengan kata-kata, dilukai dengan perbuatan dan dicabik-cabik harga diri Hinata dengan tindakan asusila. Terkadang Sasuke heran, bisa-bisanya Hinata menerima lagi sampah menjijikan seperti dirinya, laki-laki yang lebih pantas mendekam di penjara atau Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Aku memang gila Hinata. Menyiksa perempuan yang kucintai karena memelihara dendam. Tapi, aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup di dunia yang tidak dihuni olehmu. Kau tahu, waktu melihatmu tumbang oleh peluru, rasanya seolah aku yang mati. Aku benar-benar takut Hinata, setiap detik eksekusi di ruang operasi, seperti ribuan tahun. Dan jika kau pergi saat itu, aku yakin akan bunuh diri." Hinata menyadari tangannya basah. Sasuke menangis?

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku Hinata. Aku tidak akan mengampuni diriku sendiri jika kau terluka olehku."

Dalam hati Hinata tertawa geli, sejak kapan Sasuke semellow ini. Rasanya lucu melihat pria yang hobi menyakitimu, berubah menjadi orang yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Hinata masih tak menyangka.

"Hinata, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Sudah cukup tahun-tahun yang kujalani dengan kebencian menyiksa ini." Sasuke memeluk perut Hinata, menyembunyikan air mata yang berderai memalukan. Tapi cerita kelam mereka selalu membangkitkan tangisnya.

Isakan kecil Sasuke membuat Hinata terkesiap. Ia jadi merasa bersalah menghancurkan momen intim mereka.

"H-hei kenapa menangis, Itu kan sudah bertahun-tahun lalu. Nyatanya aku hidup sekarang, bahkan mengandung anakmu lagi." Hinata mengusap punggung Sasuke.

Hening. Sasuke nyaman berada di pelukan Hinata, seperti itu tempat terbaik di dunia yang disediakan Tuhan untuknya. Tak ada lagi yang Sasuke inginkan. Hinata sudah di dekapannya, memberikan bayi-bayi lucu dan segala yang seorang pria impikan dalam list panjang. Semua terasa cukup.

Perempuan yang pernah disakitinya habis-habisan inilah yang merubah Sasuke. Menanamkan kembali cinta yang pernah ia bunuh, menyiraminya dengan kasih sayang seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, saat Sasuke menjadi anak paling malang. Lagi-lagi hati Sasuke berdesir, tidak menyangka gadis kecil pemalu yang mengobati lukanya dengan takut-takut, telah memberikannya kehidupan. Gadis yang memperlihatkannya mata tercantik di dunia, juga memperlihatkannya cara keluar dari neraka bernama dendam. Sasuke bersyukur perempuan itu Hinata. Miliknya.

"Mamaaa."

Dua orang dewasa yang sedang saling mencintai bertatap muka, kaget mendengar teriakan dari kamar sebelah. Saat hendak beranjak, Sasuke mencegah Hinata.

"Biar aku saja."

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke kembali dengan menggendong Naoki. Bocah lima tahun itu menangis sementara Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. Bagi Hinata, ini adalah pemandangan terindah di dunia. Pria tinggi itu, suaminya, menggendong anak yang memiliki wajah persis sama. Anak laki-laki yang lahir dari rahim Hinata dengan penuh perjuangan. Janin yang menumbuhkan semangat Hinata untuk mengembalikan Sasukenya dulu.

Sasuke tampak piawai, seolah sudah ratusan tahun menjadi ayah, bocah lelakinya bahkan sudah tenang dalam beberapa menit saja.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sasuke bingung, tapi rasanya rela mempermalukan diri demi tawa itu.

"Kau terlihat profesional. Seperti bapak rumah tangga."

"Memang. Bapak rumah tangga untuk ibu hamil yang jelita."

Betapa gombal. Entah sejak kapan pria itu belajar membual, yang jelas selalu berhasil menerbangkan Hinata ke awan. Sasuke membaringkan putranya yang langsung memeluk Hinata. Ia sedikit kesal, kembaran kecilnya ini benar-benar rival nomor satu, Sasuke terkadang kalah dalam kompetisi menggaet perhatian Hinata.

"Aku mau tidur sama mama."

"Tsk. Naoki kan sudah besar, sudah mau punya adik. Masa tidur sama mama terus."

Naoki cemberut, matanya yang tadi menangisi mimpi buruk kini menangisi Sasuke yang menarik-narik tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat ayah dan anak di depannya. Dengan perut besar ia tak mampu memeluk siapapun erat, tapi Naoki dan Sasuke justru bertarung sengit untuk itu.

"Baik, Naoki-chan boleh tidur di sini. Tapi jangan sampai menendang adik ya. Naoki kan kakak pintar."

Kepala berambut raven kecil mengangguk semangat. Adiknya adalah harta berharga, ia berjanji akan menjaganya seperti yang Hinata ajarkan. Tangan kecil Naoki mengelus perut Hinata, membuat Sasuke iri besar-besaran. "Naoki sayang adik."

Perlahan Hinata ikut terpejam kendati tangannya terus menepuk-nepuk pantat Uchiha Naoki yang pulas. Namun dehaman keras membuatnya kembali tersadar. Bayi besarnya belum tidur, lebih parah, merajuk marah. Sangat lucu melihat Sasuke yang orang bilang bermuka datar, menekuk wajahnya karena harta berharganya direbut paksa, oleh anak sendiri.

"Hinata aku tak bisa tidur seperti ini."

"Lalu?" Hinata pura-pura bodoh.

"Ck" Sasuke bangkit, pindah posisi di belakang Hinata, membiarkan putranya di ujung ranjang. Ayah egois.

"Berbaliklah." Perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Sasuke-kun, kembali tidur yang benar, Naoki bisa jatuh kalau begini."

"Jadi kau lebih peduli bocah nakal itu." Giliran Hinata yang tertawa geli. Benarkah ini Sasuke yang menyiksanya beberapa tahun lalu? "Hinata, aku serius."

"Please…"

Dengan kesulitan Hinata berbalik, nafasnya langsung tercekat mendapati Sasuke sangat dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, mata saling memandang dalam.

"Nah begini." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, bisa melihat wajah cantik istrinya. Diciumnya bibir Hinata dalam. Obat pengantar tidurnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Selalu."

Wajah Hinata memerah tomat. Entah butuh berapa tahun untuk terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang ini. Sasuke yang sempurna dengan cinta.

Tapi acara romantis mereka terusik, lagi-lagi ulah Naoki.

"Mama" Bocah tampan itu merengek dengan mata tertutup. Hinata buru-buru berbalik, menepuk-nepuk kembali pantat gembul putranya, meninggalkan suami yang frustasi. Sebenarnya sih sedang menyembunyikan rasa malu.

"Arrgh." Erang Sasuke.

Tapi kemudian pria itu tersenyum. Memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan sepertinya akan begitu sampai pagi.

"Selamat tidur, Hime." Sasuke mengecup pipi istrinya. Lalu tangannya turun ke perut Hinata. "Calon anakku." Terakhir mengusak rambut Naoki, bocah itu memeluk pinggang ibunya posesif. Mau tak mau membuat Sasuke geli juga. "Dan Uchiha nakalku."

Diam-diam, Hinata mensyukuri segala yang terjadi di hidupnya. Tidak peduli sejarah hitamnya dengan sang suami. Ia menerima itu sebagai tahap sulit sebelum indah. Semua terasa lengkap, dan Hinata tak ingin apapun lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Minna-san, barangkali ada yang sudi baca sekuel BALAS DENDAM. Selamat membaca, semoga suka and please kindly review this. Lemme know your thought about my favorite crack pair.

SASUKE MAKES AMENDS

I

Indah. Itulah kata pertama yang Sasuke ingat saat diserahi sosok mungilnya. Tangan kecilnya meninju-ninju udara seolah marah karena direnggut paksa dari rahim sang ibu. Rahim Hinata. Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat. Bahkan dalam keadaan terlemah sekalipun ia masih bisa memberikan Sasuke bayi laki-laki yang tampan. Tanpa jijik Sasuke mendekapkan bayi merah penuh darah dan lendir itu ke dadanya, memeluk posesif seperti harta yang paling berharga. Dengan ajaib tangis bayi tersebut mereda, berubah menjadi rengekan lirih yang kelak Sasuke kenali sebagai rasa haus. Bayi itu butuh ibunya.

"Hai sayang… kau tampan sekali. Ini tou-san, nak"

Sasuke mendekatkan bayi mungil itu ke wajahnya, mencium bibir kecil yang tak berhenti merengek. Haru menyeruak, memukul-mukul dadanya yang bergetar, makhluk lemah ini pernah ditolak Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia diremat perasaan berdosa teringat bagaimana perlakuan kejamnya pada sang ibu. Entah kenapa ingatan itu menimbulkan rasa takut, jika secara naluriah bayi ini tak mau menerimanya sebagai ayah.

Tentu saja perasaan Sasuke tersebut konyol. Bayi yang ia namai Naoki itu hanya memilikinya sebagai keluarga. Sang ibu, Hinata, masih berjuang melawan maut. Terima kasih pada Sasuke yang menyebabkan segala sial di hidup perempuan itu.

Di ruang putih mencekam, Sasuke duduk menghadap perempuan yang menggenggam hatinya. Hinata. Matanya tertutup sempurna, dan setiap detik menakutkan Sasuke, takut kalau-kalau mata itu takkan pernah terbuka lagi. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Hinata lama, lalu turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibir Hinata.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan, Hime? Putra kita sudah lahir. Kau tahu, setiap saat ia menolakku, menangis karena sangat merindukanmu. Tangisnya sangat keras, kau harus menolongku."

Hangat merebak di pelupuk mata Sasuke. Mungkin hidup Hinata memang di ujung tanduk, tapi Sasuke lah yang sebenarnya nyaris mati. Setiap detik menunggu kelopak itu membuka dan memberinya kesempatan memohon ampun. Lalu dengan pandangan yang sangat putus asa, Sasuke kembali berujar.

"Bisakah kau menghukumku dengan cara lain, Hinata?"

***  
"Halo tampanku. Whoaa, kau benar-benar akan menjadi rivalku kelak."

Dengan semangat Sasuke mengajak ngobrol bayi yang tengah terlelap. Ia suka sekali mengecup bibir yang sangat mirip dengan milik Hinata. Mungkin Naoki bahkan lebih tampan darinya. Bagaimana tidak, walaupun wajahnya sangat Sasuke, ia memiliki raut lembut Hinata. Membuatnya seolah kharismatik dalam kondisi dini.

"Hey.. hey. Apa yang kau mimpikan, jagoan?"

Sasuke takjub karena bayinya tersenyum padahal tengah terlelap, seperti bahagia sekali. Naoki yang terkekeh dengan mata terpejam, mau tak mau membuat ayahnya ikut tertawa. Kemudian mengecup lagi bibir mungil yang masih tersenyum jenaka.

"Lihat, Hinata, bocah ini pasti membuatmu takjub nanti."

Naoki diletakkan di samping Hinata. Tangan Sasuke lelah juga karena menggendong selama dua jam. Kepala kecil bayi itu mengusak-usak lengan Hinata, mencari kehangatan. Sementara Sasuke bersedekap memandangi mereka berdua. Rasanya akan lengkap jika Hinata sekarang duduk, mendekap putra mereka dan melihat betapa besar cinta yang Sasuke sanggup beri. Ah tidak mungkin juga. Hinata pasti akan terkejut, selama ini Sasuke mendekat jika menginginkan sesuatu saja. Missal meminta jatahnya sebagai tuan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, Hinata?" Bayangan Hinata kembali di tengah mereka terasa absurd. Sasuke ingat bagaimana perempuan ini saat kehidupan perlahan pergi dari tubuhnya. Di dekapan Sasuke waktu itu, Hinata kehilangan banyak sekali darah, kesakitan dan lemah. Kondisi yang berbanding terbalik dengan harapan sang Uchiha.

Senyum pedih mengembang di bibir Sasuke, monolognya ditanggapi suara mesin mengerikan. Apa Hinata akan bangun, membenci Sasuke atau bersikap dingin? Entah. Dokter bahkan tidak tahu karena kondisi Hinata naik turun.

"Apa kau tak ingin menggendongnya? Merasakan kulitnya yang lembut dan rengekannya yang begitu manis? Dia benci susu formula, Hinata. Bayiku tidak akan minum kalau tidak sangat haus. Beberapa saat lalu dia bahkan dehidrasi. _Please_ bangun Hinata. Kasihani kami."

Kepala Sasuke bertumpu di tepi ranjang. Ia lelah. Bukan saja secara fisik melainkan juga mental. Setiap detik didera rasa takut kehilangan Hinata. Perasaan bersalah seperti membangunkannya dari tidur panjang, mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa perempuan di depannya adalah Hime yang sama. Gadis kecil yang mengobati lukanya saat Sasuke diperlalukan bak sampah, satau-satunya yang membuat ia merasa berharga.

"Aku berjanji akan mengabdi padamu jika kau mau membuka mata."

Jika saja Sasuke tak sibuk melelehkan air mata, mungkin ia akan merasakan jemari dalam genggamannya bergerak. Menandakan kehidupan ingin menunjukkan eksistensinya kembali.

***  
Berlari dan berlari, kaki Sasuke berpacu menuju orang paling dirindukannya. Pihak rumah sakit baru saja mengabari bahwa Hinata telah sadar. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang tekabul, setelah dua minggu berdoa nyaris putus asa, akhirnya belahan jiwa Sasuke itu mau membuka kembali mata indahnya.

Sesampai di bilik Hinata, Sasuke tanpa sengaja mendobrak pintu saking tak sabar. Dan di sana. . . di sana Hinata ditemani seorang perawat tampak terkejut menatapnya. Gelombang rindu mendorong Sasuke mempercepat langkah. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi, Hinata hidup dan mereka sedang saling bertatap.

"Emmph…"

Erang Hinata saat Sasuke mempertemukan bibir mereka, dikecapnya dengan haus dan frustasi, membuat wajah si perawat merah menahan malu.

Detik itu juga Sasuke merasa sempurna. Ibu dari bayinya kembali menyelamatkannya dari kegilaan, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu saat ia kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga. Tak apa kalau semua orang pergi, tak masalah jika Sasuke kembali jadi pecundang, ia sudah menggengam lagi pijakan hidupnya. Hal yang menjadi gravitasinya untuk terus hidup: Hinata dan anak mereka.

Sasuke masih terus mencium Hinata tanpa tahu malu. Mungkin itu ciuman terlama yang pernah berlangsung, siapa peduli. Ia ingin merasakan Hinata, menelusuri mulut halus itu dengan bibirnya, dengan lidahnya. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa bersama keganasan Sasuke, setets air mata luruh. Ketakutannya mencair menjadi lega karena bibir yang sedang dikecapnya itu nyata. Lunas sudah rasa was-was yang selama dua minggu meremat-remat hati Sasuke, membuatnya tak berbentuk di bawah bayang-bayang kematian Hinata. Perempuan ini, ibu dari anaknya akan hidup, dan Sasuke siap melakukan semua untuk memenangkan hati emasnya.

"Ekhem."

Sang suster berdeham. Sasuke belum ingin melepas Hinata tapi perempuannya itu kehabisan nafas dan tampak… takut? Lagi pula Sasuke juga perlu mengusap air matanya, akan memalukan jika pria gagah yang masih berbalut jas kerja menangis haru, itu menodai ego. Terlebih, ia sudah jadi ayah.

"Sepertinya kalian perlu waktu berdua. Saya permisi dulu." Perawat mengedip nakal pada Hinata.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Mendadak suhu ruangan jadi panas dan tegang. Sasuke bingung, rasanya ia sudah mengatakan semua lewat ciuman tadi. Terima kasih, kegelisahan, penyesalan, rindu bahkan cintanya. Ia tak pernah pandai berkata-kata, sejak dulu Hinata yang selalu bicara di antara mereka. Tapi sekarang perempuan itu malah menatapi jemarinya yang bertaut resah di pangkuan, ia menghindari tatapan Sasuke, dan paling mengerikan, terlihat takut. Hinata menyakiti Sasuke dengan pergerakan simpel tersebut.

"Ehem." Deham Sasuke. Berharap Hinata menatapnya dan tentu saja, tidak terjadi.

"Ummm… Uchiha-sama, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan putra saya."

 _Uchiha-sama?_

Ah ya, di mata Hinata Sasuke masih pria bejat, pemerkosa yang langsung memukulnya jika salah berkata-kata. Sumpah demi apapun, Sasuke bahkan rela mencium kaki Hinata jika itu bisa menghapus dosanya. Segunung penyesalan menghantamnya bertubi-tubi sejak insiden penembakan. Hinata tidak tahu, betapa keras Sasuke mencoba tak bunuh diri tiap kondisinya melemah, jika saja tak ingat ada bayi antara mereka.

 _Hyuuga bodoh. Kaulah yang menyelamatkanku dan memberiku seorang putra._

Tapi konyol sekali, Sasuke lebih memilih menggaruk tengkuknya ketimbang mencoba berkata-kata. Sejurus kemudian ia memasang wajah datar.

"Naoki. Nama bayi itu Naoki dan dia seorang Uchiha. Uhm, dia juga putraku. Uchiha Naoki."

Hinata tercengang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Bukankah setiap kali pria itu berusaha melenyapkannya, berusaha keras agar darah Hyuga tidak bercampur dengan darahnya dalam bentuk seorang bayi. Refleks, Hinata menatap Sasuke, mencari kelicikan yang coba disembunyikan. Sasuke tak pernah memberi tanpa mengambil sesuatu. Dan ya, monster itu masih di sana, di mata kelam yang membuat Hinata bergidik. Mata kelam yang menikmati tubuh telanjang Hinata dan memandangnya sederajat dengan pelacur. Uh sakit, Hinata tak kuat menatap mata itu terlalu lama. Kenapa pria ini tiba-tiba mau mengakui anak jalang sepertinya?

Hinata tak tahu, bahwa caranya berpaling mengiris perasaan Sasuke. Sebegitu tak layakkah Sasuke mendapatkan perhatian dari mata indahnya? Kemana Hinata kecil yang selalu menghujaninya dengan sorot kagum, perlu meratap dengan cara bagaimana agar Sasuke diampuni?

Oke, mungkin Hinata masih sangat membencinya. Sasuke akan mengalah, masih ada waktu untuk meraih cinta masa lalunya. Ia sadar, mereka terlalu berbeda sekarang. Keberadaan Sasuke menakuti Hinata, perempuan ini trauma dengan monster dalam dirinya, yang sejujurnya sudah terkubur jauh di dasar penyesalan.

"Istirahatlah. Kau masih belum pulih betul." Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa berujar lembut sebelum…

"Oekkk… Oekkk… Oekkk.."

Jerit dari box bayi di sudut ruangan mengusik mereka. Sasuke bergerak cepat, selama ini selalu dia yang Naoki dapatkan jika menangis. Tapi sekarang sang ayah akan memperkenalkannya pada sang ibu. Perlahan ia mengangkat Naoki, lalu tersenyum mendapati wajah putranya yang sudah memerah. Bayi ini sangat keras saat menangis, benar-benar Uchiha, ingin semua perhatian tercurah padanya.

Hinata sendiri baru pertama kali menggendong Naoki, ia kaget bahwa Sasuke yang garang sudah selihai itu. Berapa tahun ia tidur sebenarnya? Ia seperti melihat versi malaikat Sasuke, lembut dan kebapakan. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke meletakkan Naoki di gendongan Hinata.

"Nah anak tampan, ini ka-chanmu." Sekilas ia memandang Hinata. "Susui lah, ia haus. Aku akan memanggil perawat untuk mengajarimu."

Hinata merasakan keajaibaan saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Naoki. Takjub dengan fakta bahwa dirinya tengah menggendong bayi yang selama ini tumbuh di rahim. Wajah Naoki sangat Sasuke, Matanya gelap dengan hidung mancung serta kulit putih, mungkin yang sedikit mirip Hinata hanyalah bibirnya yang mungil. Dan Sasuke benar, dia anak yang tampan. Putra mereka sangat tampan.

Lalu ketika bibir mungil itu mengecap putingnya, Hinata tahu rasanya jadi ibu sangat luar biasa. Meski pada dasarnya masih sulit dipercaya, bayi ini lahir ke dunia tanpa Sasuke berusaha membunuhnya. Padahal pria itu selalu bersumpah akan memusnahkan seluruh Hyuga, termasuk janin Hinata. Fakta yang membuat nyeri dada.

Tanpa Hinata sadari sosok yang dipikirkannya tengah memandang dari jendela dengan khidmat. Setitik haru menetes dari matanya, berterima kasih pada semesta bahwa perempuan pujannya masih di sana. Ia berjanji, takkan membuat mata kelabu indah itu menangis, dan janji sama dengan sumpah bagi Uchiha.

***  
Entah apalagi hal yang harus Sasuke lakukan untuk membuat Hinata melihatnya. DIA SUDAH BERUBAH, persis seperti frasa berhuruf capital, sudah tak ada lagi Sasuke yang dulu. Enyah tak berbekas. Ia takkan lagi menghina Hinata dengan mulut kotornya, atau melecehkannya hingga berdarah-darah, tidak, Sasuke sudah berlepas dari itu semua. Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang ia semai.

Namun Hinata seolah buta. Ia bukannya tak melihat Sasuke, melainkan bertingkah seperti budak yang dikasihani. Hinata memilih tetap berada di ruang mirip gudang, padahal Sasuke sudah menyediakan kamar indah lengkap dengan box dan peralatan bayi. Ia juga tetap memanggilnya Sasuke-sama, dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk bekerja bersama maid seperti yang diperintahkan dulu. Saat Sasuke mendekati Naoki, Hinata akan minggir, tak pernah keduanya bersama dalam radius lima meter. Perempuan itu membuat tembok pembatas lapis titanium, Sasuke kehabisan akal untuk mendobraknya. Belum pernah Sasuke merasa se-ditolak ini, dihormati namun dijauhi sedemikian rupa. Hinata yang memperlakukannya seperti majikan, sungguh melukainya sangat dalam.

Apa mau dikata. Hinata memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke selain takut. Harusnya Sasuke bersyukur karena itu bukan benci. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke-lah penyebab segala kepedihan di hidupnya. Ayah biologis putranya telah memporak-porandakan nama Hyuuga, meludahi kehormatan mereka dengan manuver balas dendam. Ia membuat Hiashi terserang stroke dan mengasingkan Neji ke dunia antah berantah, lalu menyekap sekaligus memperbudak Hinata. Keberadaannya di sini hanya sekadar tawanan, bukan? Apalagi? Mereka tidak menikah. Hinata akan membayar kerusakan yang dibuat keluarganya dengan mengabdikan diri. Itulah jalan hidup. Apa yang bisa diharapkan, dari hati yang sudah terinjak-injak lebih dari kotoran? Tak ada yang tersisa. Secara garis besar, yang Hinata lakukan sekarang adalah bersikap sebaik mungkin sampai Sasuke bosan lalu melepas dirinya dan Naoki.

Lagi pula, seperti dijelaskan tadi, Hinata sudah tak menyimpan apapun selain rasa takut. Tiap kali mata indahnya menangkap bayang Sasuke, insting pertama adalah menyingkir. Menyelamatkan diri dari gemetar hebat yang selalu terjadi sejak pemerkosaan dulu. Hinata tak bisa didekat Sasuke tanpa merasa ingin pingsan. Mata gelap, seringai iblis, perlakuan kasar dan kata-kata bejat Sasuke sudah tercetak jelas di memori Hinata. Menghadirkan perasaan mual saat bayang-bayang pemerkosaan itu datang. Keringat dingin senantiasa membanjir, bahkan hanya dengan Sasuke mengambil Naoki dari gendongannya. Hinata masih belum lupa bagaimana Sasuke membuat ayahnya menangis dengan memperkosa di depan mata. Tapi ia pasrah, Hyuuga juga bukan marga yang bersih, bahkan terkadang lebih kotor dari Uchiha. Makanya ia ingin membawa Naoki pergi dan membesarkannya seorang diri. Biar saja mereka sedikit kekurangan, asal putranya tak tumbuh di bawah naungan kebencian.

Berbicara tentang Naoki, bayi itu suka sekali membuat gara-gara. Tiap Hinata bersamanya, Naoki rewel dan hanya akan diam jika Sasuke menggendongnya. Di lain waktu, ia selalu haus dan mengharuskan Hinata menyusui saat sedang bersama Sasuke. Naoki seolah ingin berada di dekat keduanya, bersama-sama. Tidakkah bayi itu tahu bahwa ibunya sangat takut terhadap sang ayah? Ah, tentu tidak. Yang Naoki rasakan adalah haus kehangatan, karena keberdaan Sasuke dan Hinata sumber kenyamanan baginya.

Sasuke tampak tak keberatan dengan ulah Naoki. Ia justru gembira saat putranya menangis kelaparan yang mensyarakat kehadiran Hinata. Bayi lelaki persis dirinya itu membantu banyak. Tak seorang pun tahu, ia sering mendongangi Naoki tentang besar cintanya pada Hinata, besar sekali sampai sesak jika perempuan itu memperlakukannya seperti tuan. Sasuke kerap memohon agar Naoki mendekatkannya pada sang ibu, dan terjadi pagi ini.

Naoki mulai bergerak gelisah di bawah cahaya matahari pukul tujuh pagi. Lama- kelamaan ia merengek dan bergerak brutal dalam gendongan Sasuke. Tangis kerasnya adalah favorit Sasuke, mengundang kepanikan terutama Hinata. Masih berbalut gaun tidur perempuan awal dua puluh itu mendekat. Tentu saja setelah permisi dengan takzim pada Sasuke.

"Mau ke mana?" sergah Sasuke ketika Hinata beranjak.

"Sa-saya harus menyusuinya, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke mengeleng, tangannya meraih pundak Hinata yang langsung disambut reaksi tegang, ia mendesah miris sambil menuntun ke kursi taman.

"Di sini saja. Cahaya mataharinya sangat bagus untuk Naoki. Lagi pula bukan sekali ini aku melihatmu terbuka, itu hanya sebagian saja, aku sudah menjamah seluruhnya kan?"

Hinata merah padam. Bukan karena malu, tetapi takut menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti mau memangsa. Sayangnya tangis Naoki makin keras. Dengan gamang ia membuka kancing di bagian dada, menghindari tatapan memuja sang Uchiha.

Sial. Sasuke horny melihat putranya melahap rakus puting Hinata. Ia ingin melarikan jemarinya ke sana, ah, rasanya Sasuke bisa hidup selamanya dengan memainkan buah dada indah itu. Lalu mengecapnya haus seperti yang dilakukan Naoki. Stop, stop, ia tak boleh membuat kekacauan. Monster dalam dirinya harus dijinakkan, Hinata masih takut padanya, mana boleh membuatnya makin ngeri dengan bertindak seenak hati.

Dengan frustasi Sasuke memutuskan membelai pipi Naoki. Bayi itu mulai terpejam tapi masih menyusui dengan kuat.

"Sakit?" Sasuke mengernyit saat Hinata meringis. Bagaimana pun Naoki belum satu bulan, bibir dan lidahnya masih terasa kasar di kulit.

"Eum. Sedikit."

Refleks tangan Naoki menggenggam saat telunjuk Sasuke menelusup di sela jemarinya. Pria itu lalu mengecupi tangan yang sangat kecil, membuat tubuhnya kian dekat dengan Hinata. Sasuke tahu Hinata gemetaran, nafas perempuan itu memburu seperti hendak dimangsa serigala. Sasuke juga tahu bahwa keringat dingin bermunculan di pori-pori kulit Hinata. Itu menyedihkan karena dirinyalah penyebabnya. Tapi Hinata perlu dilatih untuk menerima perlahan. Sasuke ingin kembali, menjadi bagi hidup dari Hinata dan putranya. Menempati lagi ruang yang pernah ia buang, sebuah tempat di hati Hinata yang mengekalkannya di sana. Memang Sasuke pernah menginjak-injaknya bagai sampah, tetapi kenyataan tak pernah berubah, sesampah apapun Hinata Hyuuga adalah debaran jantungnya. Cahaya yang menembus kelam tak berkesudahan dalam hidup Sasuke.

"A-anou, Uchiha Sa-sama."

Sasuke mendongak berusaha menangkap pandangan Hinata yang bergerak resah. Satu tangannya mengelus pipi Hinata, yang justru ditanggapi dengan menjauhkan wajah.

"Berhenti, hime. Berhenti memanggilku Uchiha-sama."

Merunduk dalam-dalam, Sasuke berusaha keras menahan kesedihannya agar tak berbuah air mata. Ia cengeng sekali akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak Hinata terbujur di ranjang rumah sakit, jiwa Sasuke seperti dipukul mundur ke tahun-tahun silam. Saat segalanya adalah ketidakpastian dan rasa takut. Ia rapuh dan koyak, kematian adalah perpisahan yang paling Sasuke takuti dari sebuah cinta. Dan Hinata, menghukumnya kelewat jauh, membiarkan Sasuke terkatung-katung selama dua minggu atas koma panjangnya yang mengerikan. Lengkap dengan kecenderungan bunuh diri karena penyebab sekaratnya Hinata adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Maukah kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun saja, hime? Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke mendendangkan nama sendiri, suara gadis kecil di kepalanya telah samar, karena gadis itu berubah jadi wanita dewasa yang takut akan hadirnya. Perlahan kepala Sasuke. bersandar di bahu Hinata, lalu kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. "Sasuke-kun seperti bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Menikahlah denganku Hinata. Jatuh cinta padaku sekali lagi. Sekali saja dan aku akan memberikan diriku padamu. Hati, cinta, nyawa, semua yang berada dalam diri Uchiha jahat ini. Satu kesempatan saja Hinata."

Hinata tak berkutik, ia bahkan tak mampu mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Tubuhnya dingin dan lemas, perutnya mual dan wajahnya pias. Mereka terlalu dekat, Sasuke berada pada jarak yang tak dapat ditoleransi traumanya. Wangi mint dari tubuh pria itu membuatnya pusing.

 _Puaskan aku jalang kecil…_

"Hinata…" Bisik Sasuke pelan melihat wajah Hinata sangat pucat.

 _Kau pikir kau siapa, berani-beraninya mengandung benihku. Pelacur sepertimu tak layak._

Bayang-bayang Sasuke yang kasar bermunculan di kepala Hinata. Tak sedikit pun dari ingatan itu menyenangkan, justru seolah meneriaki Hinata agar lari. Telapak tangan itu, yang berkali-kali memukul dan menampar, kini mengelus pipi Hinata minta perhatian. Sementara tangan lainnya mendekap erat.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

 _Namanya Hinata. Untuk ukuran pelacur baru dia sangat bagus di ranjang_

Pipi Hinata ditepuk-tepuk lembut. Sasuke panik melihat perempuan itu terdiam dengan pandangan kosong sementara tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Hinata rasakan, terutama saat satu airmata lolos dari kelopaknya, itu membuat Sasuke takut. Apakah ia benar-benar menyakiti Hinata secara psikologis? Hinata memang jadi sangat pendiam, hampir tak berbicara sepanjang waktu padahal sebelumnya sangat cerewet. Jantung Sasuke berdegup gila, ia bahkan lupa kapan Hinata memandang wajahnya tanpa terlihat takut. Yang ada hanyalah Hinata menduduk, mengkerut seolah tangan Sasuke bisa memukulnya kapan saja. Tiap tangannya mengelus rambut Hinata, perempuan itu langsung menegang, dan Sasuke melihat bayang-bayang dirinya menjambak sampai tubuh kecil tersebut doyong. Mungkin Hinata juga ingat saat Sasuke mendorong ke lantai sampai membuatnya hampir kehilangan Naoki.

"He-hei sayang, kau tak apa?"

 _Sakura sayang, lihat perempuan itu. Menyedihkan sekali bukan? Dia peliharaanku._

Kemudian yang Hinata ingat adalah Sasuke dan gadis berambut pink mengolok-oloknya. Alam bawah sadarnya sudah mendoktrin bahwa pria itu berbahaya, kasar dan cenderung melecehkan. Tubuh yang memeluk erat tersebut justru menyerap kewarasannya, mendorong Hinata pada kegelapan yang tak bisa ditangani. Ia terserang _panic syndrome_ dan Sasuke adalah akar dari itu semua. Tak ada lagi yang Hinata ingat selain gelap yang menarik kesadarannya dan Sasuke memekik panik.

***  
Hinata terlahir membenci keramaian. Ia hadir di dunia ini disertai kesepian, terpaksa menerima benci dari Neji dan Hiashi lantaran menjadi penyebab kematian sang ibu. Hinata terbiasa dikucilkan, sendiri dan tidak dianggap. Itulah kenapa ia menyukai Sasuke, pria yang bernasib senada. Tiap kali melihat Sasuke, Hinata seperti bercermin. Keduanya anak-anak terbuang, diremehkan dan dibenci. Sejak memiliki Sasuke, Hinata merasa tak takut dihina, pria itu adalah kekuatan. Mereka serupa, bedanya Sasuke berontak sedang Hinata memendam. Dulu, bagi Sasuke hanya Hinata obat penenang yang meredamkan marah. Sebaliknya, bagi Hinata, Sasuke merupakan benteng yang menahannya dari rasa sedih kesepian.

Hari ini mansion Sasuke dipenuhi ratusan orang, pebisnis sedang merayakan diri mereka, pamer dan tertawa seolah itu hal terbaik di dunia. Hinata sudah dilarang Sasuke keluar kamar, pria itu bilang pertemuan semacam ini akan sangat kisruh. Dan Sasuke belum siap melihat Hinata diinterogasi banyak mulut di luar pengawasannya. Tentu Hinata setuju, ruang kamarnya yang luas ribuan kali lebih baik dari tersenyum palsu. Di samping ia tak mungkin membawa Naoki ke muka dunia, masih belum.

Sambil meninabobokan Naoki, Hinata berjalan ke balkon. Sasuke kecil ini selalu rewel menjelang tidur, harus digendong kesana- kemari dan ditepuk-tepuk pantatnya baru mau terlelap. Kebetulan langit malam cerah, Naoki mengedip-ngedipkan mata memandang Hinata, mungkin berpikir kalau ibunya cantik sekali. Hinata tersenyum ketika sosok mungil itu semakin merapat ke dada, ciri-ciri sudah ngantuk berat. Apa Naoki juga seperti itu pada ayahnya?

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara cekikikan. Familiar. Dan rasanya aneh ketika ia benci melihat pemandangan itu. Perempuan berambut merah bergelayut manja pada tubuh Sasuke yang tampak tak masalah. Ringkasnya, mereka mesra. Tawa berderai yang akrab menekan-nekan hati Hinata. Heran, harusnya tak seperti ini bukan? Ia sudah tak memiliki apapun yang tertinggal untuk Sasuke hancurkan. Tapi kenapa rasanya sama sakit dengan pelecehan-pelecehan yang ditimpakan Sasuke. Bahkan sakit yang ini jauh lebih abstrak, namun bisa juga memancing air mata.

Ada yang salah ketika Sasuke memeluk dan mengusap-usap lembut punggung perempuan itu. Hinata mendadak ingin melompat hanya untuk menghentikan. Kemudian pemandangan tak bisa ditolerir terjadi, perempuan itu mengecup bibir Sasuke. Yang Hinata benci di sini adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke oke-oke saja. Kemana tawaran menikah yang kemarin ia utarakan lembut, apa arti Hinata baginya? Jangan-jangan ia sungguhan budak seks, dan pernikahan hanyalah nama lain dari rasa kasihan. Dan terjadilah, air mata Hinata menetes, mengenai Naoki. Membanjir dan mengusik bayi yang baru saja tertidur. Kenapa Hinata selalu lemah bahkan ketika berpikir ia sudah membuang hati..

"Oek.. oek..oek."

Sasuke mendongak, langsung mencari sumber suara. Dari seluruh bebunyian, tangis Naoki yang paling ampuh merebut atensinya. Di atas sana, ia melihat Hinata panik, sambil terburu-buru menuju kamar. Ia tahu, Hinata melihat yang tak semestinya, dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali brengsek. Sangat brengsek, pria yang menyiksa, menghamili lalu bermesraan dengan perempuan lain tepat setelah melamar.

"Sial."

Sasuke mengumpat lalu berlari menuju lantai atas, meninggalkan Karin terlongo karena pria itu seperti sangat ketakutan.

Sementara Hinata sendiri sibuk mengondisikan Naoki yang tak mau tenang. Bayi itu seperti satu tubuh dengannya, merasakan betul apa yang dilalui sang ibunda. Hinata menyusui Naoki sambil sesekali mengusap air mata. Ada sedih tak terjelaskan yang menyiksa. Disaat Hinata merasa rendah diri, Sasuke justru menunjukkan betapa tak berharga perasaannya dengan bermesraan bersama perempuan lain. Ia mencoba tak terpengaruh, tapi tangis Naoki semakin membuat sedih, bayi itu tak lapar melainkan rindu ayahnya. Pada hari biasa, Sasuke lah yang meninabobokan Naoki karena memang sejak awal bayi beraut tampan tersebut terbiasa tidur di gendongan Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sangat lelah. Letih sekali karena hidupnya nyaris selalu dalam bayang-bayang. Hiashi hampir tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan lembut, yang ada hanyalah tuntutan menjadi sempurna. Menjadi perempuan cantik yang berpendidikan agar suatu saat bisa ditukar dengan menantu mapan yang bisa menguatkan bisnis keluarga. Lalu saat ia kira Sasuke menyelamatkan dari perjodohan mengerikan, Hinata justru terperosok lebih dalam. Hampir saja Hinata bunuh jika saja Naoki tak tumbuh di rahimnya. Sasuke memperlakukannya tak manusiawi, meninggalkan bekas pada tubuh dan hatinya yang entah kapan akan sembuh. Tanpa sadar Hinata terisak mengingat itu.

"Shh.. jangan menangis sayang. Mama sayang Naoki. Sangat sayang." Dipeluknya sang belahan hati, harta tunggal yang membuat Hinata merasa berharga, merasa dibutuhkan.

Hinata mengusap tangis, memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan resah. Ia tak boleh seperti ini, sudah ada Naoki dan seharusnya bisa menguatkan. Seorang ibu tak boleh lemah. Tapi kemudian, ingatannya terlempar pada kalimat-kalimat yang kembali menghancurkan ketegaran.

 _"Kau lihat pangeranku tadi? Ya Tuhan dia tampan sekali." Kalimat perempuan berambut keriting itu menarik perhatian Hinata._

 _"Sasuke? Ah dia kan sudah tampan sejak jaman kromosom. Sasuke itu sempurna, tubuhnya tinggi indah, kaya, popular, apalagi? Semua lelaki pasti bermimpi jadi dia." Balas teman di sampingnya. "Kekurangannya satu: dia seperti tak pernah puas dengan satu perempuan. Terakhir kudengar nona Haruno pindah ke LN karena frustasi diputus Sasuke."_

 _Perih menyengat Hinata, ia ingat perempuan berambut merah yang Sasuke cium di depan matanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal cerita di kalangan para wanita. Bisa jadi, suatu saat dirinyalah yang menjadi buah bibir. Atau mungkin sudah?_

 _"Kasihan sekali. Padahal mereka serasi ya."_

 _Keadaan hati Hinata semakin tak karuan mendengar kalimat berikutnya. "Tapi kudengar dia juga menyimpan seseorang di sini. Pak Shin bahkan pernah mendengar suara tangis bayi. Bisa jadi itu anak Sasuke yang disembunyikan."_

 _"Perempuan itu pasti idiot, mau saja dijadikan mainan taipan kaya macam Sasuke. Paling-paling untuk memuaskan hasrat sesaat, setelahnya dilempar lagi ke jalanan."_

 _Kikik tawa mereka seperti duri yang menusuk-nusuk hati Hinata. Harusnya ia ingat posisi, siapa Sasuke dan dirinya. Sasuke, pria yang bisa mempermainkan apapun di genggamnya termasuk hati wanita, sedang Hinata, perempuan yang sudah tak memiliki apapun untuk berdiri tegak, terutama harga diri._

 _"Heh Sadako, kau menguping pembicaraan kita ya?"_

 _Hinata tersentak mendengar bentakan yang ditujukan padanya. Air digenggamnya hampir tumpah, menunjukkan betapa terintimidasi ia saat ini. Benar sekali, Hinata tak ingat kapan terakhir kali sanggup berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri. Hidup sebagai objek obsesi membuatnya jadi pendiam yang selalu memilih bungkam._

 _"A-a maaf."_

 _Mereka mengamati Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Muda dan sangat cantik. Apa jangan-jangan gadis ini peliharaan Sasuke? Tapi penampilan Hinata kelewat sederhana, terlalu kumal untuk selera seorang Uchiha._

 _"Apa jangan-jangan kau… simpanan Uchiha Sasuke?"_

 _Satu perempuan maju. Memegang rambut Hinata sambil mengamati tubuhnya, menerka apakah ia cukup layak menjadi simpanan Sasuke. Tapi observasi terhenti saat tawa kawan sebelahnya meledak._

 _"Haha jangan bodoh Sara. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau dengan gadis seperti ini." Tubuh Hinata terdorong ke depan dengan kasar. "Paling-paling hanya anak pembantu Sasuke."_

 _"Benar juga. Masih cantik Sakura kemana-mana."_

 _"Pergi sana. Kau mengganggu pemandangan."_

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Hinata yang mencoba tenang. Namun sudut hatinya masih sangat sakit. Hari ini, setiap hari, seluruh hidupanya, adalah kesalahan. Mungkin ia lebih baik menghilang, mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja jika Hinata tidak di mana pun terutama sisi Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin paling baik Ia membawa Naoki pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

Segala kemungkinan menguap di kepala Hinata saat pintu kamar terbuka. Memunculkan pria yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Namun yang mengejutkan, wajah Sasuke nampak lebih tersiksa darinya.

***  
Lagi, jejak air mata di pipi Hinata sukses menakuti Sasuke. Ia takut kalau perempuan di hadapannya tak sanggup menanggung segala sakit lalu memilih pergi. Akan jadi apakah ia tanpa cahaya yang menerangi hidupnya? Neraka macam mana lagi yang harus Sasuke lalui jika Hinata menyerah, dan membawa Naoki yang seperti oksigen baginya? Tidak, Sasuke pasti berakhir menyedihkan tanpa mereka berdua. Hinata dan Naoki adalah harga mati.

Dengan seluruh kehormatannya, Sasuke berlutut di depan Hinata. Meraih tangan wanita itu dan menggenggam lembut, agar ia tahu bahwa Sasuke di sini merendahkan diri, bahwa tak ada lagi yang berarti selain Hinata. Tapi dibanding menangkap resah Sasuke, Hinata justru menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dari mata yang mengiba.

"Mereka bilang aku pemain perempuan, bukan? Yang tak puas hanya dengan satu Vagina dan membuangnya setelah bosan?"

"Mereka bilang aku tidak segan-segan menyiksa perempuan, dan menjadikan perasaan sebagai mainan untuk diinjak-injak?"

"Jawab aku Hinata… hm?" Ujar Sasuke lirih, seperti bisikan lembut. "Jawab Hinata. Agar aku tahu betapa brengsek dan tak pantasnya aku mendapatkanmu. Agar aku berhenti mencoba meluluhkan hati yang sudah tak berbentuk karena kuremukkan. Supaya aku berhenti berharap padamu, Hinata."

Hinata seperti tersengat listrik saat tangannya merasakan kehangatan yang lembut. Sasuke mengecupinya seolah takut jika dilepas, maka ia kehilangan sepasang tangan itu selamanya. Lalu tangan Sasuke yang lain merambat ke pipi Hinata, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di sana.

"Bukankah kau juga barusan melihatku memeluk perempuan lain. Bahkan membiarkan bibir kotor ini dikecup tanpa protes, bibir yang pernah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat hina?"

"Sadarkan bahwa aku ini makhluk menjijikan, Hinata." Suara Sasuke bergetar menahan ledakan emosional. "Aku tak layak mendapatkanmu, kan?"

"Tatap aku, Hinata."

Masih tak ada respon, dan ia takut Hinata benar-benar muak dan jijik padanya.

"Kumohon."

Deg

Satu kedua mata itu bertemu, ada sesuatu yang terpaut, emosi tak terpancar dari bola mata yang saling berbicara. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerti kesedihan Hinata, kediamannya selama ini dan perasaan sepi yang tak tersentuh. Sasuke belum lupa saat Hinata menemuinya dengan tubuh penuh bilur biru, bekas pukulan yang jadi jatahnya karena tak ranking satu. Perempuan ini sendirian, terasing dalam dunia yang mengungkungnya di bawah bayang-bayang. Sasuke melihat gadis kecil yang terluka dan berlari ke peluknya dengan tubuh gemetar. Gadis kecil itu hadir kembali, sosok pertama yang menguatkannya untuk melawan dunia. Gadis kecil yang Sasuke berjanji untuk melindunginya tapi justru disakiti tanpa belas kasih.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mengenalnya sebagai perasaan frustrasi, ketakutan lama yang ingin Hinata dekap. Tapi tak bisa, dirinya sendiri terlalu rapuh dan tak percaya. Tapi lagi, ia terperangkap dalam tatapan memohon itu. Ada lelaki kecil yang menyendiri dan tak tersentuh kecuali oleh cintanya. Bocah Uchiha yang dipukuli teman-temannya termasuk Neji, bocah tanpa dosa yang diperlakukan seperti hama. Ketika kristal air mata akhirnya menetes, Hinata pun merasakan kepedihan senada.

"Oh jangan menangis, Hinata." Sasuke duduk di ranjang, mendekapkan Hinata ke dadanya. Tentu dengan kelembutan yang takkan membuatnya berjengit takut. "Jangan menangis. Kau menyakitiku."

Berlawanan dengan kalimat Sasuke, Hinata justru kian terisak. Sentuhan Sasuke terasa berbeda kali ini, bukan monster mengerikan yang menimbulkan gigil, melainkan seperti yang selalu ia harap. Beberapa saat mereka berpelukan dalam hening yang nyaman. Sasuke mengusap-usap punggung Hinata, mengecupi pelipisnya seraya mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Maaf… maaf.. maaf."

Hening.

Tangis Hinata sudah reda. Tiba-tiba ia sadar sudah memeluk Sasuke terlalu lama. Canggung melanda, bagaimana bisa ia terlena dalam kehangatan tubuh lelaki itu, lagi. Namun saat hendak memisahkan diri, Sasuke justru mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Sebentar saja, hime."

"Kau tahu, mereka yang di luar sana adalah orang-orang sepertiku Hinata. Picik, kejam dan suka pamer. Seperti itulah duniaku. Mana boleh aku membiarkan gadis berhati bersih sepertimu bergabung. Aku menahanmu di sini sungguh bukan karena malu. Tapi semata ingin melindungimu dari perasaan tersakiti seperti ini."

"Perkara aku yang pemain wanita dan penjahat kelamin, kau tahu sendiri itu benar."

"Dan… dan… perempuan yang aku peluk tadi, namanya Karin."

"Tapi Hinata…" Sasuke melepaskan Hinata, membawa satu telapak tangan gadis itu ke dadanya. "Rasakan ini. Berdetak sangat cepat, bukan?"

"Hanya kau yang mampu membuatnya berdetak kurang ajar seperti ini. Sejak dulu."

"Karin adalah saudara jauhku, Hinata. Dia tinggal lama di USA jadi kurang ajar, berani-beraninya mencium bibir pria yang sudah menjadi ayah. Percayalah, itu bertegur sapa cara mereka."

Ada kebahagiaan aneh saat Sasuke menyebut dirinya ayah dengan nada bangga. Pria ini memang terbukti mencintai Naoki sangat dalam. Hinata tersentuh sedikit.

"Hinata, tatap aku sebentar saja."

Sasuke langsung mengunci tatapan Hinata, mengatakannya nyaris tanpa berkedip, dengan seluruh hati dan jiwa.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata. Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengembalikan kehormatanmu, untuk menjadi ayah Naoki sesungguhnya, untuk mengobati luka yang kutorehkan kelewat dalam. Menikahlah denganku, Hinata. Karena aku mencintaimu."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang tremor. Kalimat demi kalimat di buku diary Hinata merajam jantungnya. Dosanya terpampang jelas, bahkan bila Sasuke bersujud sambil menjilati kaki Hinata pun masih belum layak dimaafkan. Pantas saja perempuan itu takut padanya, monster tanpa hati yang merusak lenyap kepercayaan. Tertanggal 12 September 2016, ia melakukan hal terbejat yang membuat perempuan manapun dengan bahagia mengiris nadinya.

 _Sakit. Setiap pergerakan membuatku ingin mati, dia mengambil semua. Aku memejamkan mata, tapi Uchiha Sasuke ada di sana, seperti kegelapan yang menelanku. Bekas tangannya di mana-mana, liurnya, gigitannya, tak hilang meski kugosok sampai kulit mengelupas._

 _Dulu sekali, aku berharap jika itu memang dia. Pria yang mengambil mahkotaku dan menjadikanku wanita. Tapi, seperti utopia menyedihkan saja, semua tak lebih dari pemerkosaan. Menjijikan. Dia mempecundangiku di depan ayah, dan kepalaku tak henti mengulang senyumnya yang serupa iblis._

 _'Lihat Hiashi, jalang kecilmu nikmat sekali.'_

 _Tuhan, aku tak pernah seserius ini, ambil nyawaku dan buat tak pernah bertemu Uchiha Sasuke di kehidupan manapun._

Diary Hinata berubah lusuh, Sasuke meremasnya demi menahan perasaan kalut. Hinata tak pernah tahu, ia sama sakit ketika melakukan itu. Menyiksa cinta tunggalnya sama saja menusukkan sebilah pisau ke jantung sendiri. Hinata tak pernah tahu, Sasuke meminta Sai mencambuknya untuk setiap luka yang ia lecutkan. Hinata juga tak tahu, Sasuke menangis kala perempuan itu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

 **27 Desember 2016**

 _Aku tidak mengerti, dia membenciku tapi tak mau membunuh. Malah, dia menghinaku sebagai makhluk lemah yang tak mampu menahan sakit. Memang dia sendiri siapa? Hanya manusia kesepian bertopeng kekuasaan. Sasuke adalah produk balas dendam yang menjelma kebencian itu sendiri. Dia berubah jadi ayahku yang lain._

 _Herannya lagi, iblis itu memberiku kado ulang tahun. Cinnamon Rolls dan kucing Persia, huh? Kalau dia masih Sasuke-kun sepuluh tahun lalu, aku pasti sudah memeluknya._

 _Sasuke-kun… kedengaran asing sekali. Dia adalah Uchiha-sama, karena aku seorang Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata, budak seks Uchiha Sasuke.:'(_

Potret lama Sasuke dan Hinata tertempel di halaman selanjutnya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup Hinata yang kala itu masih setinggi dadanya. Kelinci manis sekarang jadi penakut, padahal Uchiha-sama ini rindu sekali pada masa lalu mereka.

Tidak Hinata, kau tak pernah budak seks bagiku. Kau adalah dunia dan seisinya bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Dia bilang namanya Gaara. Pandangannya sama seram dengan Sasuke. Berkali-kali Gaara-san memojokkanku karena mengira aku adalah kelemahan iblis itu. Haha. Dia bercanda kan? Uchiha Sasuke pasti memberinya hadiah jika berhasil membunuhku._

 _Satu yang kutakuti dari Gaara. Dia sama iblisnya dengan Uchiha-sama, sudah dua kali, dua kali aku tidur dan terbangun dengan pria itu memandangiku. Persis predator tengah menghitung waktu yang tepat untuk menerkam mangsanya._

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke meninju meja, menghiraukan perih yang mendera buku jarinya, Gaara Sabaku memang iblis berbulu domba.

 _Pinggulku sakit. Tapi ini neraka jadi aku tak bisa mengeluh._

Sejenak Sasuke terkekeh. Selera humor Hinata memang buruk, semacam sarkasme yang tulus. Tapi kekehan tersebut lantas beralih jadi ekspresi terhenyak, lalu sedih nyaris tersiksa.

 _Bayiku nakal sekali. Dia selalu menendang tak terima kalau aku beraktivitas fisik berat. Tapi bisaku apa? Sasuke selalu menyeret paksa jika aku istirahat sebentar. Mungkin dia ingin aku mati cepat._

 _Paling sebal kalau timbul perasaan itu. Rasa ingin dibelai oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Bayi nakalku seperti marah kalau aku menangkap Sasuke memangku perempuan lain. Padahal nak, mamamu ini barangkali lebih hina dari pelacur di sana. Untung anakku tak melihat, papanya selalu menendang dan meneriakiku babi lamban jika tak bisa gerak cepat. Sakit sekali, nak, bantu mama untuk membencinya lebih jauh. Supaya kita bisa pergi, agar kita tak mati terhina di sini._

 _Satu lagi, jangan membuat mama takut. Rasanya mama gila saat mendapati darah keluar dari jalan lahirmu. Mama tak ingin iblis itu menang karena kau meninggal. Hanya kau satu-satunya alasan mama hidup._

"Kau salah besar, Hime. Aku mencintai Naoki, bahkan saat terpaksa menolaknya habis-habisan. Putraku, dia putra kita."

Sasuke mengusap sedikit bening yang membumbung di mata, tiba-tiba rindu sekali pada Naoki dan ingin memeluk sampai bayi itu menangis.

Perlahan Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata dan putranya. Hening. Kehidupan hanya berupa deru nafas tenang, sejenak Sasuke menengok baby box Naoki, bayi tampannya tertidur tenang di sana. Satu kecupan sayang ia hadiahkan pada malaikat kecil yang menawan hati.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naoki, Hinata terlihat resah dalam tidurnya. Keringat membanjir di wajahnya yang ayu, sekaligus tampak kesakitan. Jemarinya menggenggam seprai, seolah ada monster yang menjajah tidur, bahkan Sasuke ikut takut melihatnya.

Hati Sasuke tiba-tiba seperti diremukkan baja. Hinata menjerit dalam tidur, ia memohon ampun. Sasuke berusaha membangunkan tetapi perempuan itu justru semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya kejang, berkeringat tetapi sangat dingin. Seketika Sasuke tahu, Hinata menyebutkan namanya, dengan nada paling sedih.

"Ampun… Sasuke- _sama_. Jangan… sakit."

Sasuke- _sama?_ Betapa bencinya Sasuke sekarang dengan panggilan itu. Seakan Hinata menempatkannya pada tataran asing, bagai tuan terhadap peliharaan.

"Hinata, bangun." Sasuke.

Kemudian Hinata menangis, terkadang disertai jerit kesakitan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke beton sehingga tak perlu menyaksikan cintanya menderita.

"Bangun sayang, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini."

Di benak Sasuke melayang gambaran saat ia merusak tubuh Hinata. Menggunakannya sesuka hati, dengan tali, dengan cambuk, bahkan tak segan-segan memukul dengan tangan sediri. Seluruh persendian tubuh Sasuke bersalah, tangan, kaki, mulut yang sering digunakan untuk menghina. Bayangan itu mencacah Sasuke, menimbulkan ketakutan lain, sebuah kegilaan jika Hinata menghilang dari hadapnya.

"Kau bukan Sasuke- _kun_. Kau penjahat…. Iblis."

Sasuke menarik Hinata hingga bangun terduduk, kemudian memeluknya. Mata Hinata membelalak takut melihat siapa pria yang memeluknya. Ia menepis jangkauan Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Maaf…maaf…maaf Uchiha- _sama_ " Hinata menelungkupkan tangan di wajah, menangis.

Menit terasa tahunan hingga Hinata tenang. Sasuke mengangsurkan segelas air putih, lega karena Hinata menerima meski belum mau menatap matanya. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke duduk menghadapi Hinata. Jika saja mata rembulan itu sedetik saja melihat, ada kesedihan besar di onyx kelam Sasuke. Trauma Hinata adalah luka baginya, rasa sakit tak terjelaskan, seperti saat kita mengecewakan diri sendiri.

Tangan Hinata begitu dingin, dan basah. Sasuke menggenggamnya erat, berbagi resah yang berkebalikan. Kapan perempuan ini akan menerimanya kembali, menjadi Hinatanya yang berani dan lucu.

"Aku takkan melukaimu lagi, Hinata. Karena melukaimu adalah menyiksa diri sendiri, dan baru saja kau menyadarkan, betapa jahatnya aku. Tolong jangan takut lagi padaku, tak ada Uchiha Sasuke yang sejahat iblis." Jemari Sasuke merembat ke pipi Hinata, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Masih ada di sana, sorot ngeri itu. "Percayalah, hanya ada Sasuke- _kun_ milikmu, Hime. Ayah Uchiha Naoki."

***  
Hanya pada Hinata hati Sasuke melembut, selebihnya ia masih pria kaku dan sedingin salju. Pembawaannya yang mengintimidasi dan dominan, senantiasa membuat orang segan. Sasuke adalah lambang ketegasan, pesona dari sesuatu yang amat gelap.

Sasuke mengencangkan dasi, sambil menunggu sopir, ia membuka kembali diary Hinata yang dicurinya diam-diam. Setiap jengkal perasaan Hinata menimbulkan penasaran.

 **27 Desember 2016**

 _Aku ulang tahun. . ._

 _Aku ingin mati. . ._

Kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam, merasakan lagi perih menggores tiap membuka luka lama. Di kertas itu terdapat bercak air mengering. Apakah bekas tangis Hinata?

 _Kontraksi semakin sering mendera. Kadang-kadang aku hampir tak kuat, sakit sekali._

 _Aku ingin mati, tetapi, siapa yang akan menjaga bayiku? Sasuke membencinya._

Cukup! Sasuke tak sanggup lagi membaca huruf demi huruf yang melukiskan duka Hinata.

Takkan lagi ia biarkan Hinata melewati semua sakit sendiri. Pasti berat sekali, jadi perempuan hamil yang dibenci oleh pemerkosanya. Perasaan jijik merebak di hati Sasuke, ia hampir tak pernah lembut pada Hinata. Di sisi lain, perempuan itu turut terseret dalam permasalahan tak perlu dengan musuh Sasuke.

Suara pintu mobil dibuka membawa kembali pikiran Sasuke. Supirnya telah bersiap di balik kemudi. Namun belum jauh beranjak, jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak, ia menangkap sosok yang membuat persendiannya lumpuh. Bukan lantaran takut, apalagi gentar menghadapi pria yang ketahuan menyatroni rumahnya. Sosok itu pernah hampir merenggut Hinata darinya, nyaris membuat Sasuke membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sabaku Gaara.

BERSAMBUNG


	4. Chapter 4

BALAS DENDAM CHAPTER4

"PTSD."

Karin menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat turun ke cuping hidung. Di hadapannya Sasuke tegang dengan wajah memutih. Itu sedikit menjadi hiburan bagi Karin, sejak pagi dia sudah direcoki tentang gejala-gejala yang terjadi pada Hinata. Perempuan yang mau tak mau membuatnya heran, membuat kepala batu macam Sasuke jadi bubur yang luluh lantak penuh cemas.

"Mimpi buruk, takut disentuh, cenderung menjauh, butuh bukti apalagi Sas?"

Tak ada respon dari pria tampan di depannya, namun jelas sekali sesuatu yang berat sedang meniban pikiran Sasuke. "Penderita PTSD kebanyakan takut pada apa yang membayanginya, pada kasus Hinata, ia berhadapan langsung dengan tersangka. Menurutmu, seberapa ngeri jadinya?"

Dicecar oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan membuat Sasuke mati kutu. Sekarang ia tahu, adayang lebih mengerikan dari rasa tersakiti, yaitu perasaan bersalah. Ketika tersakiti, beberapa orang justru termotivasi untuk mempecundangi si penyebab, baik dengan balas dendam maupun berusaha mendapat pengakuan. Perasaan benci menguatkanmu. Sebaliknya, rasa bersalah justru memakan kita perlahan, menyiksa seseorang dari dalam karena terus menerus berpikir bahwa dirinya penjahat. Parahnya, kau mulai mempercayai itu, pada titik tertentu Sasuke bahkan mengakui dirinya monster, ia sama menderita dengan Hinata. Sasuke pasti gila jika Hinata benar-benar meninggal kala itu, rasa bersalah membuatnya tak waras.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Karin berpikir keras, sejauh pengetahuannya tak ada penderita PTSD sembuh dalam waktu singkat. " _Well,_ ada beberapa cara, tapi semua butuh proses yang tidak sebentar."

Ada sedikit binar berkelebat di mata Sasuke, seolah siap melakukan hal tersulit sekalipun.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Eraman kesal lolos dari bibir Sasuke, bisakah segala sesuatu hanya terjadi tanpa melibatkan prasyarat? "Apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah, karena ini akan sulit Sas."

"Sial. Bahkan aku rela jika harus melibatkan nyawaku, kenapa bertanya segala." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa kehilangan Hinata, apalagi Naoki. Aku butuh Hinata yang mencintaiku, bukan Hinata yang takut padaku."

Kemudian keduanya tenggelam dalam siasat menyembuhkan Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata sehat, tetapi jiwanya tampak sangat rusak di satu sisi. Itu membuat Sasuke takut, terkadang Hinata seperti hidup di dalam pikiran sendiri yang tak mampu dijangkau orang lain. Perempuan cantik tersebut bagai gelas retak yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah kapan saja jika ditimpa sedikit masalah. Sasuke ingin kembali masuk di kehidupan Hinata, memunguti kepingan hati yang sudah ia retakkan. Bila perlu, ia akan mengiba sampai tak tersisa harga diri, asal Hinata mau menatapnya sebagai Sasuke- _kun_ , pria yang hanya ada cinta antara mereka.

***  
Sasuke nervous, untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ia mengajak Hinata berkencan. Sebuah tawaran yang serta merta membuat perempuan Hyuuga itu terhenyak kaget. Dengan segala manuver Sasuke berhasil menarik Hinata keluar dari zonanya, bahkan sampai repot-repot menitipkan Naoki pada Karin.

 _Buat Hinata percaya bahwa kau bukan pria berbahaya. Bantu ubah pikirannya tentangmu dengan menghadirkan sosok Sasuke yang berbeda._

Suasana mobil sehening gua pertapaan, Hinata memaku pandang pada segala yang di luar jendela, sementara Sasuke kerepotan mencairkan canggung antara mereka. Namun sesungguhnya ada yang selalu sama, yakni jantung yang berdegup di luar tempo biasa.

"Ekhem." Deham Sasuke.

Mau tak mau perhatian Hinata teralih, meski tidak langsung menatap objek perusak imaji. Kini ia menatap lurus jalanan di depan, menunggu Sasuke memuntahkan manuver selanjutnya.

"Hari ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kita akan…. Eum.." Sasuke kesulitan memvokalkan terma itu. Ia sudah tak lagi muda untuk pantas mengucapkannya. "Berkencan."

Jantung Hinata berdegup keras seperti mau melompat dari wadahnya, mereka jelas sudah terlalu udzur untuk itu. Mungkin Hinata masih masuk kategori, bagaimanapun umurnya baru dua puluh tahun, tetapi Sasuke? Pria dewasa itu bahkan sudah membuatnya lupa pada segala kelembutan, sudah terlalu banyak noda yang ditorehkan, dan sekarang mereka akan berkencan? Apa kencan model Sasuke adalah membawanya ke hotel untuk melakukan 'itu', lalu tubuh Hinata akan dipasangi alat-alat yang membuatnya terasa seperti mainan?

Menangkap raut gelisah Hinata, tiba-tiba pikiran Sasuke terkoneksi. Oh, sial, jangan itu lagi. "Bukan, bukan Hinata. Jangan berpikir aku akan melakukan hal rendahan padamu lagi. Kau adalah ibu dari putraku, mengertilah."

Anggukan Hinata sedikit melegakkan Sasuke, kemudian mereka kembali diam. Dalam hati Sasuke meratap, sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan komunkasi searah dengan ia sebagai pembicara tunggal? Lihat, Hinata bahkan bersetia memainkan jemari di pangkuannya ketimbang mengasihani Sasuke dengan memberi sedikit perhatian. Pada titik tertentu, Sasuke merasa bicara pada orang bisu, dan dialah penyebab kebisuan itu.

"Sampai." Ujar Sasuke.

Sebuah festival, Sasuke berharap bisa sedikit mencairkan beku hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sejauh yang ia ingat, Hinata menyukai keramaian, terlebih pergi bersama orang kesayangannya. Apakah Sasuke masih?

Pundak kecil Hinata dirangkul erat, seolah enggan terpisah lebih dari lima inchi Sasuke mendekatkan bibir ke telinga perempuannya. Berbisik sangat lembut dan penuh kepastian hingga hati Hinata berdesir.

"Sesuai janji, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi, tuan putri."

Sesuatu membuat Hinata tersengat, hangat. Sasuke mengecup telinganya, lalu bibir panas itu bertengger sekian detik di lehernya.

***  
"Ayo Hinata, kesana!" Seru Sasuke bersemangat.

Hinata menatapi tangan Sasuke yang terus saja menggenggam telapaknya, terasa aneh. Masih terlalu asing Sasuke bersikap _gentle_ , sekilas tadi ia melihat bocah remaja sederhana yang membuatnya tergila-gila, tetapi kemudian beralih lagi saat menangkap mata gelap Sasuke yang dalam dan penuh rahasia. Masih adakah kebencian yang Sasuke sembunyikan, kenapa tidak pula ia melepas Hinata dan Naoki, bukankah mereka Hyuuga?

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya penuh tanya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya beralih pada tangan yang saling terpaut. Namun pria itu masih saja menggenggamnya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan kecupan lembut di jemarinya. Hinata sedikit kaget, Sasuke mengecup sambil terus memerangkap Hinata dalam sorot teduh. Seolah ada ketegasan bahwa kelembutan-kelembutan inilah yang akan Hinata terima, tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang kejam.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit bisa menebak pikiran Hinata, perempuan itu tampak risih. Tidak apa, ia akan pelan-pelan. Menyusupkan kembali cinta yang telah terasa seperti bayangan belaka, ya, Sasuke akan membuka mata Hinata. Di sini berdiri pria yang segala resah Hinata adalah resahnya, ketakutan Hinata adalah takutnya dan bahagia Hinata adalah tujuan hidupnya.

"Lihat kalung itu, Hinata. Aku akan memenangkannya untukmu."

Senyum itu lagi.

" _Sasuke-kun aku mau kalung itu."_

 _"Jangan bodoh, Hinata. Kita hanya akan buang-buang koin. Mintalah yang lain."_

Di hadapan Hinata bukan lagi bocah remaja yatim-piatu yang menghitung setiap sen pengeluaran. Sasuke pengusaha yang memiliki segala, sekaligus tidak sama sekali. Ia tidak memiliki Hinata maupun Naoki. Belum.

BRAK

Bola yang dilempar Sasuke tepat mengenai sasaran, membuyarkan susunan kaleng yang berujung pada kalung cantik berwarna perak. Si penjual takjub sekaligus kesal, ia memasang raut setengah hati melepas kalung pada pria yang nampak tak peduli.

"Sudah kubilang aku pasti bisa." Cengir Sasuke.

"Berbaliklah, Hinata."

Terasa dingin saat jemari Sasuke menyapu lehernya, memasangakan seperak kalung indah. Rambut Hinata yang tersampir memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih indah. Sesaat Hinata bergidik karena Sasuke belum juga melepaskan jemarinya dari sana. Sentuhan Sasuke terasa panas dan membekas. Namun sedetik kemudian Hinata bernafas lega, tak terjadi apapun.

"Te-terima kasih Sasuke- _sama_ "

Sasuke hanya mengangguk samar. Masih terasa pedih saat Hinata memperjelas jarak antara mereka, Sasuke- _sama_. Tetapi ia tak ingin berlarut-larut, ia akhirnya memutuskan menyeret Hinata kembali pada 'kencan' mereka.

"Ki-kita mau ke mana?"

"Rahasia. Tapi kau akan suka."

Satu kerlingan Sasuke membuat Hinata menghela nafas. Pria ini tampak berusaha keras, sementara Hinata masih sibuk dengan puing-puing luka yang membekas. Ada yang tak terhapus meski waktu mengikis perlahan. Sauke sudah membuat lubang besar di hati Hinata, sebuah jarak pada cinta masa lalu yang menganga lebar. Sehingga perasaan yang dulunya sangat dalam itu terasa abstrak dan sulit Hinata dekap kembali. Betapa pun manis, betapapun bangga ia menjaga dulu.

Mobil Sasuke membawa mereka ke sebuah bangunan tua luas, rerimbunan menaungi bangunan itu. Terasa familiar, dan benar, ketika Sasuke membuka pintu anak-anak mengerubungi mereka dari segala penjuru. Panti asuhan tempat Sasuke tumbuh dulu.

"Paman Sasukeee…"

Kemudian muncullah perempuan paruh baya berwajah ramah. Ia menghampiri Hinata karena Sasuke sudah sibuk dengan anak-anak yang terus memberondongnya. Tidak menyangka, orang semengerikan Sasuke bisa mendapat sedemikian banyak perhatian dari anak-anak. Aura jahat pria itu seolah meluntur saat berhadapan dengan makhluk kecil yang memiliki dunia sendiri.

"Hinata ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangkat alis karena bingung. Wanita tersebut lalu menarik Hinata duduk di sampingnya. "Sasuke benar, kau tumbuh sangat cantik. Tapi, aku tidak seperti melihat Hinata yang dulu."

 _Hinata yang dulu sudah mati_

"Apa Sasuke- _sama_ sering ke sini?" Hinata mencoba berkata-kata.

"Kenapa memanggilnya Sasuke- _sama?_ Dan ya, bocah arogan itu sering ke sini. Aku mendengar dari berita di televisi juga koran-koran, Sasuke sering gonta-ganti pasangan kencan."

Ada sedikit yang menusuk hati Hinata. Tetapi diabaikan, toh ia dan Sasuke bukan apa-apa, menikah pun tidak. Ia mencoba tidak peduli.

"Pacarnya itu cantik-cantik ya." Hinata menunduk, menyadari rasa sakit itu semakin tajam.

"Tapi, hanya kau yang pernah ia bawa ke sini. Dia bilang ini rumahnya, hanya perempuan istimewa saja yang akan dibawa menemui ibu dan adik-adiknya."

Tak percaya mendengar ujaran bibi Chiyo, Hinata mendongak, mendapati senyum menggoda di wajah tua yang ayu itu. "Sudah kuduga. Sejak semula memang kau, Hinata."

Belum Hinata membuka mulut untuk bicara, terdengar teriak ceria dari belakang rumah. Di sana, Sasuke seperti bukan Sasuke, wajahnya sumringah dan cerah. Tak sengaja mata keduanya bersirobok, Hinata tak mengerti maksud senyum jahil yang ditampilkan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja tangannnya sudah ditarik ke luar rumah. Mereka bersama bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Oke, sekarang paman Sasuke sudah ada pasangannya. Jadi, berangkatttt!"

***  
"Sakit sekali ya, Hina?"

Nama kecil itu, sudah lama sekali Hinata tak mendengarnya. Dulu sekali, itulah cara Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sayang. Tetapi, rasanya sudah tak sama sekarang.

Luka di lutut Hinata membuat Sasuke meringis. Tetapi, ia heran saat perempuan di depannya justru menatap seperti bukan apa-apa. Salahnya menarik Hinata terlalu keras saat berlari tadi.

 _Buat ia percaya bahwa kau adalah Sasuke-nya yang dulu._

Kalimat Karin seperti mantra yang membuka kembali niat awal Sasuke. Dengan ragu ia berjongkok, berharap Hinata mau naik ke atas punggungnya. Mereka sering melakukan itu dulu.

"Naiklah."

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat Sasuke menyodorkan punggungnya sebagai tumpangan. Sebenarnya Hinata sendiri cenderung suka berjalan daripada harus berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak perlu, saya bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Kubilang naik." Sedikit saja Sasuke menaikkan suaranya mampu membuat Hinata menurut.

Perlahan Hinata naik ke atas punggung Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras seperti mau pecah. "Apa aku harus mengajarimu untuk melingkarkan tangan di leherku juga?"

Dengan ragu tangan Hinata melingkari leher Sasuke. Keduanya hanya diam, menebak pikiran masing-masing yang takkan pernah selesai. Wangi bercampur keringat tercium oleh Hinata, membuatnya berdebar, entah lantaran takut atau justru senang.

Berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah Sasuke perlakukan seperti ini?

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang melayang di benak Hinata membuatnya mengambil jarak. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan hanya berpegang pada pundak Sasuke.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kau masih takut padaku?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, alih-alih ia kembali mengeratkan pelukan pada Sasuke, takut membuat pria itu tersinggung. Ia mengerti hal-hal yang sedang Sasuke usahakan, tetapi luka tak sembuh hanya dengan maaf dan tindak penyesalan semata. Dibutuhkan waktu untuk membuatnya terbiasa, dibutuhkan waktu untuk mengobati trauma akan rasa percaya yang diobrak-abrik begitu saja, butuh waktu untuk sembuh dari harga diri yang dicaci. Pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai apakah Hinata takut padanya?

Jawabannya adalah ya.

Ia menakutkan banyak hal tentang Sasuke. Tetapi ketakutan tersebesar Hinata adalah menyerahkan kembali hati yang sudah porak-poranda pada perusaknya. Hinata takut jatuh cinta lagi pada Sasuke.

***  
"Oe.. Oek… Oekk"

Tangis kencang itu memacu langkah Sasuke. Bayi tampannya yang pembosan itu pasti sedang mengamuk. Dan benar, begitu membuka pintu, ia mendapati Karin yang kewalahan menenangkan Naoki dengan susu botol.

Ketika ditilik, wajah Naoki memerah marah, air matanya berhamburan dan tangisnya kencang. Seperti sudah sangat marah dengan keadaan. Mungkin Naoki ingin ibunya.

"Ah, syukurlah kalian datang. Naoki benar-benar sepertimu saat mengamuk." Karin segera memberikan Naoki pada Hinata, tetapi tangan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja. Hinata mandilah, nanti baru kuserahkan Naoki padamu."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian melenggang, sepintas ia mendengar pertengkaran kecil Sasuke dan Karin.

"Kau bodoh, pantas saja Naoki-ku menangis. Popoknya saja penuh begini."

Di tangga, Hinata sempat melirik Sasuke yang sibuk menenangkan Naoki. Hanya pada saat-saat itulah ia tidak meragukan Sasuke, Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana peduli pria tersebut pada bayi yang berasal darinya. Dengan cekatan Sasuke membuka celana Naoki, memangkunya sambil mendendangkan lagu kecil agar bayi mereka tak menangis. Pemandangan manis.

Hinata baru saja berselonjor menyandarkan badan di ranjang saat Sasuke membawa Naoki ke pangkuannya. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang muda yang baru dikaruniai putra. Naoki menyusu dengan lahap, membuat kedua orang tuanya terkekeh geli. Sasuke tidak tahan menjawil pipi bocah bayi yang langsung melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganku ya." Ujar Sasuke lirih sambil tersenyum.

"Eum." Balas Hinata kecil.

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku pikir aku akan membenci bocah ini selamanya. Tetapi, seiring perutmu yang membesar aku justru penasaran, dan titik baliknya, saat pertama kali menatap Naoki, aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta. Sekarang aku tidak bisa lepas dari kalian berdua."

Hinata merenungi kalimat Sasuke, ia juga tak bisa lepas dari pria itu. Tetapi, ia belum sepenunhnya mampu terikat, siapa yang menjamin jika Sasuke akan sebegini malaikat sampai akhir hayat. Tak ada.

Dan, mungkin pula, hati Hinata sudah terlalu mati untuk merasakan cinta.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama itu masih berada dalam tataran kebencian tertinggi di hatinya. Nyatanya berteman lama pun tak menghapus kadar tak sukanya pada adik Uchiha Itachi tersebut. Katakan ia musuh dalam selimut atau ular berbulu domba, tetapi memang tujuannya berada di dekat Sasuke bertahun-tahun adalah demi merebut apa yang dia miliki. Semenjak awal, ia benci bagaimana bocah yatim-piatu macam Sasuke mampu merebut segala perhatian. Tak sekali dua kali Sasuke merebut kekasihnya, hingga terpaksa mereka berbagi, kemudian ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir menyertakan hatinya dalam sebuah hubungan. Miliknya adalah milik Sasuke.

Hari itu datang, kelemahan Sasuke seolah membukakan diri pada Gaara. Belum pernah Sasuke menaruh 'perhatian' begitu besar pada seorang perempuan. Sampai-sampai ia merasa perlu turun tangan, menghancurkan gadis itu hingga ke dasar putus asa. Masih teringat jelas, malam-malam saat Gaara menemukan Sasuke mengendap ke kamar pengap tempat gadis itu dikurung. Ia sangat menikmati ekspresi tersiksa Sasuke ketika menciumi punggung tangan gadis yang lelap itu bertubi-tubi, meminta maaf seolah akan pernah didengar. Idiot.

Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara baru tahu ada seorang Hyuuga yang secara alami menyedihkan. Jenis yang tak bisa diandalkan kecuali untuk menyakiti diri sendiri. Tetapi, betapa pun tak bergunanya, ia adalah kunci meremukkan Sasuke. Karena Uchiha itu senang menyiksa diri sendiri dengan melukai Hinata.

Ada satu yang sangat mencolok dari Hinata, dan Gaara sendiri benci mengakui. Paras Hinata benar-benar rupawan, bahkan meski tersembunyi di balik gaya rambut kuno serta baju yang tak ada menariknya. Hinata mengingatkan pada mutiara yang tersembunyi dalam kerang buruk rupa. Perpaduan mata, hidung dan bibirnya yang tipis lembut, mampu membuat setiap pria menahan nafas. Sebuah epitome dari kecantikan.

Gaara terus mencuri cara mendekati Hinata. Perlahan ia menyadari, Hinata mudah disukai dan cenderung membuat orang di dekatnya ingin melindungi. Ia melihat hubungan unik antara perempuan itu dan Sasuke, seperti predator yang tertawan oleh mangsanya. Sungguh kartu As bagi Gaara menarik pelatuk untuk meledakkan kepala Sasuke.

Hari eksekusi tiba, berhari-hari Gaara mengurung Hinata, belajar bagaimana umpan itu menjerat targetnya. Ada yang berdetak aneh di dada melihat Hinata terbaring di ranjangnya. Bukan, itu bukan ketertarikan fisik, tetapi diam-diam ia iri pada pria yang memiliki hati gadis tersebut. Perempuan yang seolah tak memiliki sedikit pun kejahatan di dalam hatinya. Segala tentang Hinata adalah murni, bersihnya sebuah jiwa yang peduli dengan tulus, berbaik hati tanpa mengharap balas. Sayang sekali ia sudah dikotori Sasuke, bahkan Uchiha itu sudah mencabangkan diri di dalam Hinata, tepat di rahimnya.

DORR!

Gaara mengenang kebodohan Hinata yang membuat serasa dirinyalah yang ditembak mati. Timah panas yang disasar anak buahnya untuk Sasuke, justru diambil alih Hinata. Ia ingat sebagian dirinya yang sama kalut dengan Sasuke. Ingin berlari menyongsong tubuh rapuh itu, namun polisi datang menyergap laksana pengacau.

Ia tak ingin Hinata mati. Entah kenapa.

Berminggu-minggu kemudian, pada hari yang cukup aman setelah ia mempelajari lagi jadwal Sasuke, Gara memperlihatkan diri pada Hinata. Di taman pagi hari, Hinata mengendong putra kecilnya dan menyodorkan pada kehangatan mentari. Pemandangan yang manis. Gaara menyerap view rambut ikal panjang Hinata yang bergoyang tertiup angin, tubuh yang sedikit sintal paska melahirkan dan figure ibu muda yang membangitkan naluri aneh di dirinya. Semacam kecenderungan untuk membayangkan dialah pria yang menyebabkan bayi di sana ada. Oh… itu aneh sekali bukan?

"Hinata…"

Tubuh keduanya membeku saat kesempatan bertatap tiba. Semesta berhenti, hanya degup jantung yang berdentam keras, mewakili kekalutan berbeda. Perasaan was-was versus ketakutan yang kembali membayang.

 **tbc**

 **Sangkyu untuk semua yang sudi membaca dan review ff ini. Maaf kalau jarang update karena yah manusia hidup di dua tempat, 80% dunia nyata, sisanya baru untuk hobi dan dunia maya. FYI, saya sangat mempertimbangkan saran kalian dalam review. Sebenernya lagi berpikir juga untuk edit bagian awalnya agar tdk terlalu porno.**

 **Walaupun tidak yakin dengan chapter ini, semoga suka dan ditunggu reviewnya.**


	5. Chapter 5

BALAS DENDAM

Ch 5

"Dari mana?"

Hinata berjengit mendengar suara kelam Sasuke yang muncul dari sudut ruangan. Auranya bukan saja tak bersahabat, tetapi juga seolah berhasrat meremukkan Hinata sampai ke keping terkecil. Pria ini pasti marah, berang karena Hinata yang tak pernah keluar rumah tiba-tiba pulang dini hari seperti tak kenal waktu. Demi menenangkan diri Hinata menghela nafas, mencoba kompromi dengan takut yang mencengkeramnya sesak. Ia familiar dengan Sasuke yang ini, Sasuke yang tak tersentuh dan penuh kebencian.

"Sa-saya dari.. dari itu… Uchiha- _Sama_. Ta-tadi.."

"Dari mana, Hinata!"

Hinata mendapati bahunya dicengkeram kuat, begitu kuat sampai terasa sakit. Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya bagai ia adalah tikus kecil menjijikan yang akan dilempar. Tiba-tiba dingin merambat dari ujung kakinya, keringat halus bermunculan di sela kening Hinata. _Tidak, jangan lagi_.

"Apa kau tidak ingat punya anak? Kau tahu, jagoanmu itu tidak bisa minum susu formula, tapi ibunya malah lupa diri berkeliaran dengan pria lain!" Sasuke semakin meremas kedua bahu Hinata. Tak peduli perempuan di hadapannya meringis kesakitan. "Apa aku juga harus mencarikan ibu baru untuk Naoki, ha?"

Rasa bersalah menyusup ke hati Hinata, tetapi ia enggan meminta maaf karena marah atas tuduhan Sasuke yang tak berdasar. Tak ada yang tahu betapa sulitnya ia menolak Gaara, tak ada yang tahu bahwa Hinata masih mempertimbangkan Sasuke meski pria itu telah begitu menyakitinya. Ia jelas tak terima dengan kalimat-kalimat menyudutkan seolah dirinya perempuan gampangan. Oh ya, bukankah dari dulu Sasuke selalu memandangnya begitu?

"Jadi Gaara membuatmu lupa? Apa dia memberikan pelayanan memuaskan sehingga tubuhmu tak bisa menolak? Biar kuperiksa, di mana saja dia menyentuhmu."

Dengan marah Sasuke menarik terbuka kemeja Hinata hingga beberapa kancing lepas. Ia terlalu marah untuk menyadari Hinata yang memandang terluka, kembali tersakiti oleh kata-kata yang senantiasa merendahkan. Ditelusurinya kulit putih Hinata, memang tidak terdapat apa-apa, tetapi fakta bahwa perempuan itu menghabiskan waktu bersama pria lain mencederai harga diri Sasuke. Menyakitkan bahwa ibu dari putranya memilih Gaara, seseorang yang notabene Sasuke benci karena nyari memisahkannya dengan Hinata. Sasuke lupa, sendirinya bahkan pernah membuat Hinata ingin melepas nyawa, ia juga tidak sadar bahwa tak ada apapun yang mengikat mereka secara resmi. Mereka tidak saling memiliki, mereka bukan suami-istri.

"Berhenti…" Ujar Hinata lirih. Tubuhnya gemetar karena terus-menerus didesak Sasuke.

"Apa kau juga membiarkan Gaara menyentuhmu seperti ini." Sasuke terus memaksa Hinata. Lupa bahwa perempuan dalam kungkungannya memiliki ketakutan yang seharusnya ia bantu agar hilang. Bukannya melakukan kesalahan serupa dan menabur garam pada luka yang belum kering.

Seolah oksigen perlahan diambil dari paru-parunya, Hinata mulai sesak nafas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas dan dingin menjalar ke mana-mana. Ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh jauh secara dingin dan kasar, ia tersadar oleh bayangan-bayangan itu. Ia membeku kaku, bahkan sampai Sasuke mandek atas aktivitas kurang ajarnya. Didorong keras badan Sasuke sampai keduanya terpisah. Tidak, Hinata tak mau terus-terusan direndahkan. Tidak lagi.

"Maaf kalau membuat Uchiha- _sama_ marah. Tapi sa-saya…" Hinata menghela nafas yang memburu, berusaha menahan air mata agar tak tumpah. "Saya tidak serendah itu anda tahu. Saya bukan pelacur."

"Permisi."

Sasuke melihat itu. Air mata yang ditahan, tubuh bergetar, baju berantakan dan Hinata yang menolak memandangnya. Ia terduduk di sofa, mengacak rambutnya karena hatinya menjadi sangat kacau. Sasuke melakukan kesalahan lagi.

 _Saya bukan pelacur_

Sasuke memejamkan mata, merasa sakit atas kalimat mutlak Hinata. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud demikian, tak ada tujuan mengoyak pakaian Hinata dan hampir memperlakukannya bagitu rendah. Sasuke hanya marah, kenapa Hinata tak bisa mengerti ketakutannya, kenapa Hinata yang sangat ia percaya malah pergi dengan si sialan Gaara. Apa yang lelaki itu perbuat hingga Hinata menurut, sementara ia harus berjuang keras hanya agar tidak dipandang dengan raut takut. Betapa tak adil.

Hinata memang bukan pelacur. Sasuke tidak pernah memandangnya begitu, tetapi kemarahan selalu membuatnya gelap mata lalu lagi dan lagi menghina Hinata. Tubuh perempuan adalah kehormatannya, dan Sasuke selalu bertingkah seolah Hinata tak memiliki harga, bahkan setelah mengakui sendiri betapa tak ternilai perempuan itu.

"Maaf." lirih Sasuke sebelum terpejam.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Sasuke, menunggui Hinata sampai terasa mau gila. Perempuan itu sanggup membangkitkan hal yang paling purba dalam dirinya sebagai pria. Rasa posesif, ketergantungan dan takut hilang yang teramat. Bahkan, ada satu sisi saat Sasuke tak yakin itu cinta atau obsesi. Hinata membuatnya hilang dan tak mengenal diri sendiri.

Saat matanya kembali terbuka, Sasuke mendapati hari sudah siang. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar, namun melewati kamar Hinata Sasuke tergoda untuk melongok. Setidaknya minta maaf atas kata-kata semalam yang sangat keterlaluan.

Kamar Hinata gelap, langkah kaki membawa Sasuke menjelajah penjuru ruangan, ia bahkan tak menemukan Naoki di box.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hinata, di mana kau?" di dapur, kolam renang, halaman belakang semua tak ada.

"Jangan main-main, Hinata!" Sasuke geram namun suaranya lebih kepada panik.

Setelah bermenit-menit menyusuri rumah, Sasuke duduk di kamar Hinata, memandangi bantal juga boneka jerapah Naoki. Kesunyian menyuarakan sesuatu, bahwa mungkin Sasuke telah keterlaluan dan tuduhannya semalam pada Hinata kelewat menyakitkan. Dia ditinggalkan sendiri dalam sepi, hampa dan maaf yang tak sampai.

%%%

"Minggir,"

Pria tinggi berkemeja hitam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, berkata sengit pada penjaga mansion Sabaku. Auranya yang mengintimidasi ternyata tak cukup menyingkirkan barisan manusia yang patuh pada tuan berambut merah.

"Minggir atau kutembak kalian satu-satu." Geram Sasuke sambil menarik pistol yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

Meski gentar, penjaga kediaman Sabaku masih tak berkutik, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi ketegangan kedua pihak.

"Biarkan dia."

Suara itu. Akhirnya, sudah sekian lama Sasuke begitu ingin menyarangkan peluru ke kepala pria di hadapannya. Pria yang telah melukai Hinata dan kini membawanya lari seperti orang tak tahu diri. Sasuke mengetatkan pegangan pada pistol, berjuang keras agar tak menarik pelatuk.

"Sebuah kehormatan, tapi gerangan apa yang membawa seorang Uchiha Sasuke ke sarang penyamun macam kami?"

"Hentikan basa-basi busukmu itu. Di mana Hinata?"

"Oh jadi Hinata… Perempuan yang kau perkosa sampai punya anak itu ya?" Gaara menjeda, memikirkan kalimat yang jauh memprovokasi Sasuke. "Heran, bukankah kau memiliki stok perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki? Kenapa harus perempuan pucat, lemah dan tak modis itu? Sangat tidak Sasuke. Hmmm… oh ya, pasti karena dia seorang Hyuuga. Kau hanya memanfaatkannya bukan?"

Kejengkelan Sasuke sudah mencapai kepala, ia merangsek maju, mendorong Gaara ke dinding dan menodongkan pistol di pelipis pria bermulut lancang itu. Semua kalimat Gaara yang mengejek, adalah kebenaran yang selalu Sasuke ingin hanguskan. Hanya pada Hinata ia sudah tak seiblis itu, dan hanya Hinata yang menyadarkan bahwa dendam adalah penyakit tak berkesudahan. Tetapi pria di depan Sasuke tak juga mengerti, betapa kalah ia pada perempuan berhati lembut yang kini entah berada di mana bersama darah dagingnya.

"Cepat katakan di mana Hinata dan putraku, atau kepalamu tertembus peluru. Kau ingat kan, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah main-main."

Gaara tahu Sasuke tidak sedang menggertak, pria itu menjadikan pistol sebagai panglima perang yang muncul saat ia sungguhan ingin membunuh. Moncongnya yang menekan pelipis gara dingin, justru menggelitik Gaara sehingga ia terkekeh dan membuat Sasuke kian jengkel. "Kenapa? Sudah menyerah pada satu wanita? Jadi burungmu akhirnya menemukan sangkar?" Sasuke semakin menekan pistolnya pada Gaara, pria yang sangat kurang ajar. "Asal kau tahu Sasuke, apapun yang kau rasakan pada Hinata akan menjadi sia-sia. Lagi pula dia sudah berada di tempat paling aman."

"Jangan bertele-tele Sabaku!"

"Kau boleh merasa senang karena memiliki putra dengan Hinata. Tapi itu tidak berarti lagi saat Hinata membuka mata dan pikirannya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak lain adalah pria kejam, bahkan setelah Hinata tidak lagi bertanya tentang kelanjutan nasibnya, kau masih melukai perempuan itu. Tadi malam, ia menolakku karena menghormatimu, tapi kau justru mencurigai dan menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Bagus sekali Sasuke, aku suka. Kau melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menggertak Hinata. Dan aku hanya memanfaatkan saja, karena aku memiliki tiket emas untuk menang."

Sasuke mendengarkan seksama namun todongan pistolnya senantiasa mengencang tiap Gaara menyebut nama Hinata. Sebuah kesadaran memukulnya telak, kalimat Gaara benar mutlak, dan ia merasakan kekalahan sedang bekerja sama menumbangkannya.

"Hyuuga Neji. Hinata kembali pada kakaknya yang takkan pernah mengampunimu, Sasuke. Dan aku…" Gaara sengaja memperlambat kalimat, menunggu reaksi Sasuke yang pasti syok berat. "Aku akan memenangkan Hinata. Karena dia tidak pernah pantas dengan iblis sepertimu. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta sampai tidak ingat ada pria menyedihkan bernama Sasuke. Putramu, oke, tidak masalah membesarkan seekor anak singa."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memukul Gaara. Terus memukulnya karena ia benci mendengar mulut lain mengucapkan nama Hinata dengan begitu mesra. Kemarahan membakar tubuhnya dan yang muncul di benak adalah Hinata, Naoki bersama Gaara memeluk mereka.

"Bajingan brengsek. Kurang ajar."

Gaara hanya tertawa melihat kemarahan Sasuke meledak. Bahkan di sela-sela pukulan Sasuke, ia masih berani berujar, "Aku menyukai Hinata."

Pukulan demi pukulan terus Sasuke layangkan, ia sedang menghapus bayang tak menyenangkan tentang masa depan. Tetapi ia lupa, saat ini Gaara adalah tuan rumah sehingga rasanya amatlah memuakkan ketika beberapa pria menariknya kasar.

"Bawa dia keluar." Perintah Gaara.

Kemudian pria-pria bertubuh besar menyeret Sasuke, melemparkannya bagai seonggok sampah di luar rumah. Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang sakit menimpa tanah, hati Sasuke kembali dicengkeram was-was. Ia bangkit, namun dengan ketakutan merayap di sekujur tubuh hingga ke bagian tergelap dirinya. Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Gaara benar, Neji takkan membiarkan adiknya bersentuhan lagi dengan manusia paling ia jijik sepanjang masa. Lalu harus dikemanakan rasa cinta Sasuke yang hanya pada Hinata? Tidak, Sasuke takkan sanggup bila Hinata dan Naoki pergi, karena belum dua puluh empat jam saja rasanya sudah teramat mengerikan. Apalagi, pertemuan terakhir mereka berupa Sasuke yang membentak Hinata, bagaimana jika tak ada lagi perjumpaan bagi mereka? Tidak, Sasuke tidak mau berakhir di kegelapan dunia karena cahayanya memilih dimensi lain untuk disinari. Ia akan merebut Hinata, bagaimanapun caranya.

%%%

Sasuke benci dikalahkan atau terlihat lemah. Menjadi seorang Uchiha menuntutnya untuk percaya pada kekuatan diri dan pikiran. Ya, pikiran menjadikan siapa dirinya. Pemenang berpikir seperti pemenang yang tidak memberi kesempatan diungguli. Prinsipnya, kalau ada posisi tertinggi dalam hirarki, maka haruslah milik Uchiha Sasuke. _The only 'Will' for him is people WILLING to be his servant._

Namun di sinilah ia, di bawah Hyuuga Neji yang menjadikannya samsak. Seluruh tenaganya terampas, kembali kakak lelaki dari dewi kehidupannya menarik berdiri melalui kerah baju. Ia telah seperti tumbal yang menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulut Sasuke, sementara pipinya sewarna anggur busuk keunguan. Hampir-hampir Sasuke tidak berdiri, tubuhnya berkali-kali dihantam ke tembok lalu dijatuhkan agar remuk.

Tahu mengapa bisa demikian? Padahal ia seorang Uchiha, padahal ia mengantongi sabuk tertinggi ilmu bela diri dan padahal hanya Neji, laki-laki yang notabene seumuran. Ada sejuta padahal yang terasa lucu mengingat ia sekarang mirip seonggok daging mengenaskan.

Sasuke tidak bisa kerkutik karena ia sedang memohon. Ia memang pecundang, Neji pasti senang karena kembali menjadikan Sasuke bullian. Dulu dan sekarang Neji sama-sama jijik pada Uchiha itu. Tetapi, tidak apa, Sasuke sedang memohon kehidupannya. Ia bukan bersimpuh untuk harta atau penghormatan, ia tidak menjilat. Hanya, tolong, kembalikan Hinata dan Naoki. Itu saja.

Tidak ada perlawanan, Sasuke membiarkan Neji menang total atas tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli pada apapun asal kedua harta berharganya kembali. Mungkin jika senang, Neji akan membiarkannya bertemu Hinata. Seperti dulu, Sasuke mau saja dilempar telur busuk asal yang membersihkan adalah adik perempuan Neji.

Bugh!

"Neji-nii, sudah… jangan lagi."

Sasuke yang sudah terpejam di lantai membuka mata. Hanya jantungnya yang berdetak liar, suara Hinata… sudah lama sekali. Dari sela-sela bulu matanya Sasuke melihat Hinata didorong Neji lantaran menghalangi. Tangis mengalir di wajah cantik Hinata. Bahagia membumbung di hati Sasuke, gadis itu peduli, bahkan jika hanya sebuah rasa kasihan itu berarti sangat banyak. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Minggir Hinata."

Hinata tidak mau menurut, ia malah berdiri di depan Neji. "Kau akan membunuhnya Neji-nii."

"Memang itu tujuanku."

Lagi, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya ditarik berdiri. "Lihat, wajah ini yang membuatmu tergila-gila Hinata."

Bugh

Sasuke jatuh terduduk, batuk darah. "Tolong nii-san, Sasuke- _sama_ sudah sangat kesakitan."

"Oh.. jadi penjahat satu ini juga membuatmu memanggilnya _sama_? Menjijikan sekali."

Ditendangnya perut Sasuke sampai terbaring tak berdaya. "Kau itu idiot ya Hinata. Dia memperkosamu di depan ayah. Temannya bilang kau bahkan sering dipukul dan ditendang seperti ini. Kenapa masih membela, ha?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke takut sekali, semua yang dikatakan Neji benar, ia sudah memperlakukan Hinata sangat buruk. Melihat perempuan itu terdiam, hati Sasuke seperti diremas, gentar jika Hinata berbalik membencinya. Bagaimanapun, telah tercipta sangat banyak luka dan trauma.

"Tidak Neji-nii, jangan membalas benci dengan benci." Mohon Hinata, masih menangis di sisi kakaknya.

"Astaga. Harus dengan apa kujelaskan supaya kau mengerti. Dia, penjahat yang kau kasihi itu tak pernah mencintaimu. Dia membuatmu hamil dan beranak tanpa ayah. Memperlakukanmu seperti pelacur dan babu, bagian mana yang disebut cinta? Jangan-jangan waktu kalian diam-diam dekat dulu, dia hanya menggunakan untuk mengetahui rahasia Hyuuga. Buktinya, dia bahkan tidak pernah melepasmu dan Naoki, malah menjadikan kalian tawanan." Menjeda sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi adiknya, Neji melanjutkan. "Jika kau menurutiku sejak kecil untuk tidak mendekati pecundang ini, pasti kau tidak akan terluka Hinata. Uchiha itu sudah rusak dari gennya. Hyuuga sudah berselisih lama, dan yang terjadi jika keduanya terlalu dekat adalah yang satu jadi parasit bagi yang lain. Sasuke sudah merusakmu."

Sasuke terbelalak, terlebih sedih menyaksikan Hinata yang shock. _Tidak, jangan percaya, satu-satunya kebenaran antara kita hanyalah cinta._

"Ti..tidak Hi.. na.. Hinata." Terbata Sasuke.

"Masih menyangkal rupanya." Neji menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Persetan denganmu, kau sudah menodai adikku dan menyandera ayah. Aku, Hyuuga Neji tidak akan membiarkan Hinata tersiksa lagi, dan Naoki akan mendapatkan ayah yang jauh lebih layak." Ujarnya sambil menatap Hinata lembut.

Hinata terus menatap Sasuke ketika Neji menariknya ke dalam. Ia dan Sasuke, kedua tatapan yang saling meragukan satu sama lain. Masih banyak sekali tangis di wajah Hinata, yang Sasuke ingin sekali menghapusnya. Berkata-kata bahwa apa yang Neji umbar sama sekali salah. Ketika Hinata memutuskan pandang dengan dingin, barulah Sasuke tahu akhir segalanya. Tanpa terasa setetes sakit menitik dari matanya yang sekelam jelaga.

 _Hinata tak mempercayainya, berakhir sudah._

Sasuke terkekeh, merasakan dingin dan sakit yang merajam tubuh. Ia lebih buruk dari bangkai, karena kematian belum mau menjemputnya tapi semua sudah terasa tak berguna. Hinatanya pergi, Naoki akan memanggil pria lain dengan sebutan ayah, dan suatu saat mengenang dirinya sebagai cerita sedih sang ibu. Ia tak lebih dari pemerkosa dan penganiaya ibu Naoki. Semua gelap.

%%%

Entah apa yang membawa Sasuke ke rumah ini. Rasanya tidak nyata bahwa ia mengunjungi lagi tawanan tak berdaya yang siap dienyahkan kapan saja. Lebam-lebam di wajahnya memang memudar penuh, namun luka terdalam atas kepergian dua cahaya hidup Sasuke tak pernah mengering. Bisa dibilang ia seperti mayat hidup yang berfungsi secara biologis namun mati secara psikologis. Sasuke bekerja seperti mesin pada siang hari, dan menjelma burung hantu yang berkeliaran pada bar-bar mengharap kesenangan. Tapi tak ada kesenangan di mana pun, ia bahkan enggan berlama-lama di tempat semua bayang Hinata ada. Di rumah, Sasuke terkadang menjumpai Hinata bersenandung sambil menimang Naoki, atau di teras menyusui bayi mereka. Sasuke benci karena semua menghilang saat ia coba meraih. Maka ia hanyalah pria menyedihkan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan mengawasi, dengan air mata tak sopan yang seringkali menerabas pertahanan.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja sebrutal dulu, menginvasi kediaman Neji dan melakukan repetisi atas kejahatan-kejahatan dulu. Tetapi saat ide itu menyeruak, senantiasa bayang terluka dan tak percaya Hinata meluruhkan niat. Mungkin saja Hinata sekarang membencinya, Neji bisa saja menanamkan benci terhadap sikap-sikap kejam Sasuke. Selalu, pemikiran bahwa dirinya sangat kotorlah yang paling melukai. Mana ada perempuan yang mau dijahati dua kali.

Langkah kaki Sasuke tehenti saat pandangannya menangkap sosok pria tak berdaya di kursi roda. Pria yang menjadi awal mula segalanya, termasuk pemikiran bahwa semua Hyuuga adalah sampah. Hyuuga Hiashi demikian lemah, bahkan untuk berbicara banyak saja tak bisa. Herannya, Sasuke tak bahagia atas pemandangan itu, meski tak bisa dikatakan sedih pula. Di mata Sasuke, sakit Hiashi memang sesuatu yang harus terjadi, seperti siang yang tak bisa menentang kedatangan malam. Berbeda dengan Hinata, yang hanya kepadanyalah Sasuke merasa bersalah. Perempuan itu bukanlah musabab dari ia terluka. Barangkali jika Hinata harus dipersalahkan, adalah karena ia Hyuuga.

 _"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, seseorang tak bisa memilih tempat di mana atau dari siapa ia lahir. Jadi menurutku lucu sekali jika ada yang membenci seseorang karena latar belakang keluarganya."_

Kalimat Hinata terngiang. Waktu itu Hinata hanyalah bocah kecil berambut pendek yang entah kenapa tak pernah bosan mengganggunya. Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang berada di kepala cantiknya, di saat semua orang menjauhi, Hinata justru tak jijik dengan dirinya yang kumal dan berantakan. Tapi apa yang Sasuke perbuat kemudian hari, hanya karena dendam ia menjahati dengan biadab.

Merasakan ngilu yang meremat hati, Sasuke kembali menatap pria di hadapannya. Ayah Hinata. Tanpa pria ini Hinata takkan pernah menginjakkan kaki di kehidupan Sasuke. Tanpa Hiashi yang Sasuke benci, Hinata tak pernah memberikannya Naoki. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menyerbu, Sasuke ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas celah-celah takdir yang hadir berkat Hiashi. Bahkan, saat mata mereka beradu, yang terlihat bagi Sasuke adalah mata rembulan Hinata. Warna senada yang mengajarkan Sasuke apa itu mencintai dengan tulus.

Kaki Sasuke bergerak sendiri. Ia dengan tak waras bertekuk lutut di depan Hiashi, menyerahkan diri. Bahkan jika tak memiliki Hinata, Sasuke masih memiliki orang sedarah perempuan itu yang bisa dijaga. Sungguh, ia lelah sekali mengejar bahagia yang seperti berada di singgasana langit. Sangat tinggi dan tak tergapai, termasuk pula Hinata kecilnya. Sasuke menyandarkan separuh badan di pangkuan lelaki tua itu. Hanya pria ini yang sekarang Sasuke miliki.

"Maafkan saya."

Secara mencengangkan ia terisak melepas segala emosi yang mengguncangnya dari dalam. Seperti bocah kecil yang menemukan sandaran. Perlahan pula Sasuke merasakan usapan di punggungnya. Dunia sangat tak adil, ia dibuat jatuh cinta pada musuh keluarga, dan menjalin ikatan darah dengan orang yang menghancurkan nama Uchiha.

Kebencian Sasuke luruh jadi air mata. Hiashi yang sudah menyesal semenjak Hinata diperlakukan semena-mena, telah memahami betapa mengerikannya jadi Sasuke. Bocah yang sudah jadi pria di hadapannya tersiksa dari masa kanak-kanak, dan obat tunggal adalah putrinya. Hinata Hyuuga.

 **8 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Kepalanya terasa melayang. Entah akibat konsumsi alkohol, badan meriyang ataukah halusinasinya yang tak pernah senyata semalam. Perempuannya ada di sana, semacam dewi penyelamat yang merawat Sasuke sangat baik hingga menjadi delusional. Mata yang kelam itu mengerjap-ngerjap menatap langit kamar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak tidur layaknya manusia, dan sentuhan halus serta wangi familiar masih berefek, obat tidur termanjur setelah berbulan-bulan gonta-ganti pil.

 _"Astaga, Sasuke-sama! Mari saya bantu."_

 _Tubuh Sasuke terhuyung namun dicegah oleh perempuan yang entah sejak kapan ada di rumahnya. Bau alkohol, halusinasi Sasuke semakin parah, ia bahkan merasakan Hinata menyangga tubuhnya. Perempuan itu tambah cantik beratus kali lipat setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang._

 _"Oh… sekarang aku berhalusinasi. Kau bahkan bisa kusentuh." Sasuke terkekeh sambil mencubiti pipi Hinata._

 _"Anda mabuk Sasuke-sama."_

 _"Ya. Aku akan terus semabuk ini jika bisa membuatmu kembali."_

 _Mereka sudah di kamar. Hinata membantu Sasuke berbaring, melepaskan sepatu dan menyelimuti seperti seorang istri. Saat hendak beranjak, Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata erat._

 _"Jangan… jangan pergi… jangan pergi, Hinata." Gumam Sasuke dengan mata terpejam._

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena terbangun. Mimpinya bersama Hinata lenyap tak bersisa, meninggalkan dirinya yang bertanya-tanya, apakah ia sudah betulan gila? Hinata ada di mana-mana, kemarin di ruang tv menyusui Naoki, beberapa saat kemudian di dapur memasak, benarkah Sasuke sedemikian tak sehat sampai merekayasa bayang bagai oase di padang gurun? Namun, tersedih adalah bangun dan mendapati ketiadaan. Rasanya seperti dicekik, keberadaan mereka tak ubahnya bayang yang langsung lenyap saat Sasuke membuka mata.

Sasuke sendiri tidak menghitung, berapa lama ia bagai mayat hidup yang tubuhnya bergerak namun jiwa entah kemana. Aktivitasnya semu, sama palsunya dengan waktu yang beranjak tapi tak membawa ke manapun. Karena ia tidak memiliki poros, Hinatanya sudah tak di mana pun untuk menjadi tujuan, mataharinya disembunyikan dan Sasuke hanya mengenal gelap, siang maupun malam. Lalu seperti biasa, ia merasakan sakit yang akrab, sedih tak bernama yang selalu terjadi saat mengingat Hinata. Mau sampai kapan?

Namun, Tuhan selalu baik, saat kesekian ribu kali Sasuke berniat mencari botol alkohol yang kian merusaknya, sesuatu yang ganjil menyapa pandangan. Sosok bocah kecil sedang merangkak di lantai, bokongnya yang besar berdaging turut bergoyang. Sontak Sasuke bangun terduduk, mengamati balita montok yang merangkak semakin cepat menuju meja kecil. Senyum simpul menghiasi bibir Sasuke, menikmati halusinasi yang lagi-lagi datang tanpa permisi. Lewat kaki-kakinya yang mungil si bayi bangkit, berdiri dengan berpegangan pada meja. Tangan bayi itu menjelajah permukaan meja yang lebih tinggi dari kepalanya, membuat beberapa eksemplar koran jatuh menimpa tubuh. Keseimbangan minim akhirnya merobohkan tubuh montok itu, menimbulkan debam berisik akibat timpaan koran.

"Akk.. huee."

Sebelum menjadi ledakan tangis, Sasuke segera menghampiri bocah yang kini terududuk di lantai ditindih tumpukan koran. Mulutnya sudah membentuk huruf 'n', kristal bening menggenang di matanya yang bulat. Sasuke kenal mata itu, besar dan bulat mirip seseorang, tetapi kenapa warnanya sangat gelap mirip miliknya? Lalu rambutnya, indigo lebat yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam. Apakah ia?

"Na.. Naoki."

Sasuke terbata, tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama putra yang tak ditemuinya bagai seabad lalu. Haru berkumpul di matanya sebagai gumpalan tangis yang sebentar lagi pecah. Kedua kelereng hitam saling menatap, terhipnotis satu sama lain, si bayi sendiri menatap Sasuke (mungkin) penuh tanya. Huruf n di bibir bayi itu lenyap, berganti bengong yang menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Ia lupa, apakah putranya memang benar selucu setampan dan seimut ini?

"Sakit ya sayang?"

Pipi yang terasa lembut di tangan Sasuke, warnanya adalah terfavorit, merah mirip buah apel. Lembut, bulat dan empuk, bayi yang sering Sasuke ciumi tumbuh dengan menawan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada papa di sini." Diangkatnya tubuh montok yang masih saja terasa ringan bagi Sasuke.

"Bbab…bap.. pa.. pappah" Oceh mulut kecil si bayi.

"Ya sayang, ini papa." Dikecupinya pipi Naoki. Ya, Sasuke yakin itu Naoki, bahkan tanpa siapapun perlu menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Tolong katakan pada papa bahwa ini bukan mimpi." Tangis Sasuke pecah, ia menyembunyikan isaknya di leher Naoki, menghirup wangi bayi dan sedikit Hinata di sana. "Tolong sayang. Papa tidak ingin lagi berpisah denganmu."

Hembusan nafas Sasuke menggelikan bocah lelakinya. Tapi rupanya dia senang, satu tangan yang tadinya bertengger di mulut, sudah bertepuk dengan meriah. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau tertawa di sela tangisnya. "uhuhh… ma.. tjaj."

Sasuke tidak mengerti, tapi ia gembira melihat putranya terkekeh dan bergumam lucu. Sungguh tampan, ia bersyukur wanita yang dihamilinya adalah Hinata, jika bukan manalah mungkin putranya akan semenawan ini.

Tangan kecil Naoki meraba wajah Sasuke, takjub melihat sungai air mata yang menganak di pipi pria itu. Tidak seorang manusia dewasa pun pernah menangis di depannya, tidak pula perempuan lemah lembut yang merupakan ibunya, Hinata. Maka ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sasuke, bermain dengan air yang mengalir di sana. Tawanya yang indah mengalun, menimbulkan perasaan hangat yang menggelitik dada Sasuke.

"Pap.. papah.. cuuah."

Keduanya tertawa, Sasuke sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bersyukur, tetapi yang jelas kini ia tidak meragukan lagi bahwa Tuhan Maha Penyayang. Ia pikir Naoki sudah purna di kehidupannya, bayi itu menjadi milik pria lain. Tetapi, nyatanya Tuhan mengembalikan lagi tumbuh montok yang wanginya selalu Sasuke rindu, seperti keajaiban. Meski di satu sisi, ia rugi banyak karena melewatkan berbulan-bulan pertumbuhan bocah yang dulu hanyalah bayi lemah.

Tanpa ayah-anak itu sadari, Hinata menatap keduanya dari celah pintu. Takjub. Naoki seperti bayi tergalak abad ini, ia tidak cengeng tapi tersenyum hampir sebulan sekali saja, matanya yang hitam sudah berani menatap galak untuk siapapun yang menyentuh tanpa izin. Bayi Hinata yang kini berusia sembilan bulan tersebut senantiasa antipati pada orang asing. Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Naoki dan Sasuke justru tertawa akrab bagai teman lama.

Ketika pandangan Naoki sampai padanya, Hinata menerka-nerka yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sejak dulu, bocah itu seperti sengaja, selalu sengaja membuatnya berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Mam… emmam.. mama."

Naoki menuding ke arah Hinata, refleks menodongkan kedua lengan minta digendong. Ibunya adalah cinta pertama Naoki dan segalanya.

Sasuke memutar badan, rasanya seluruh dunia berhenti ketika ia menatap lagi sosok itu. Dadanya berdesir, ada sakit dan rindu membuncah yang tak sanggup lagi diseka. Perempuan yang memandangnya terakhir kali dengan luka, kini bersemuka dengan lurus. Sasuke tak bisa menebak ekspresi Hinata, tetapi ia sedang terlalu gembira untuk mau memahami. Tak mau peduli apakah Hinata hanya sebatas kasihan atau murni perhatian. Nyatanya ia di sini, entah untuk apa, namun keberadaan Hinata jelas. Sasuke takkan pernah melepas, Hinata sudah datang ke mansion Uchiha berarti ia akan di sana, tak peduli termiliki atau tidak.

Detik demi detik ketika Hinata mendekat terasa bagai ribuan tahun mencekam. Apakah Hinata benar-benar secantik ini? Pantas Naokinya tumbuh setampan pangeran dari mitologi Yunani. Badan Sasuke lemas menahan getaran yang berasal dari hatinya, mata memanas sementara demam yang belum turun mempersulit semua. Di gendongan Sasuke, Naoki terus bergerak seperti bujur besi tertarik magnet. Merengek untuk dibawa pada Hinata.

Senyum Hinata melelehkan hati Sasuke yang membeku berbulan-bulan lalu. Perempuan di sana seolah terbentuk dari elemen kesabaran yang cukup menampung badai yang Uchiha dan Hyuuga cipta. Ia berdiri di tengah sebagai jembatan yang terus saja dilalui dan diinjak-injak, tapi menolak rubuh. Dan Sasuke bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Maaf Uchiha- _sama,_ Naoki mengganggu istirahat anda." Tangan Hinata terulur mengambil alih Naoki yang langsung tertawa gembira, seperti raja pulang ke singgasana. "Naoki- _chan_ nakal ya?"

"Gagag. Pappap na ucu."

Suara lembut versus gumaman yang divokalkan dengan susah payah. Sasuke hampir menangis lagi karena masih belum percaya, dua manusia yang menjadi tiket kedamaiannya ada di depan mata. Apa yang lebih berharga? Sasuke sendiri merasa tak butuh dunia seisinya, untuk apa? Ketika Hinata dan Naoki ada, maka keping dirinya lengkap.

Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum geli, ada sedikit cemburu yang merayap melihat Hinata tak mengindahkannya, bocah Uchiha itu merebut penuh. Sasuke juga ingin tawa Hinata untuknya, tangan lembut yang menyisir rambut legamnya serta lengan yang memenjarakan dalam hangat. Mungkin surga seindah selengkap dan sesederhana itu.

Setelah terasa ribuan tahun, Hinata baru menyadarinya lagi. Seorang Sasuke di sana, menunggunya berkata-kata. "Apakah Uchiha- _sama_ sudah baikan? Maaf, tadi malam saya lancang. Ayah bilang kondisi anda tidak baik."

Sasuke tahu, Hinata mengganti kata 'buruk' dengan 'tidak baik', selera berdiksinya masih sama, rapi dan hati-hati. Jadi Hiashi, huh? Tidak dinyana, lelaki yang dewasa ini menjelma teman separuh ayah bagi Sasuke, bisa bertindak peka. Bahkan walaupun hanya sebentar, sangat sebentar, kehadiran Hinata menarik kembali simpul kewarasan Sasuke yang sudah rawut. Tapi ia takkan membiarkan ini hanya sebentar saja. Seumur hidup pun takkan terasa cukup bila dirawat oleh bidadari yang menyimpan keindahan rembulan di matanya. Sasuke rela sakit demi itu.

"A-aku… aku tidak baik Hinata."

Suara gemetar.

"Aku sakit."

Tubuh yang melangkah lemah menahan ribuan rasa bersalah.

"Rasanya seperti mati."

Tinggi menjulang di depan Hinata, rapuh dan terluka oleh kebenciannya yang tidak pada tempat.

Hinata merasakan dekapan erat, kulit Sasuke sangat panas karena sedang sakit, tetapi yang lebih sakit adalah lelehan air mata di bahunya. Kepala Sasuke bertumpu di bahu Hinata, meluapkan emosi yang sudah mencerai-berai mereka, cinta masa kecil yang menjadi asing bahkan benci. Isakan Sasuke meremas hati Hinata, apakah itu lelaki muda yang sangat kesepian dan hanyalah ia sebagai teman? Sasuke sudah memiliki semua bahkan yang Neji tidak, lalu mengapa tampak sesedih ini? Hinata melihat lagi bocah lelaki yang diejek Neji dan kawan-kawan, mengingat dirinya yang tersedu-sedan membersihkan telur busuk di kepala Sasuke sementara sang empunya tersenyum. Hinata ingat bocah berbaju lusuh dan itu-itu saja, tubuh kurus yang entah makan berapa kali sehari, dengan tas yang tak bisa diresleting lagi. Bau badan Sasuke yang tak sewangi sekarang, Hinata ingat, tapi ia tak pernah protes karena tahu baju ganti lelaki itu sangat terbatas. Bibir kering Sasuke yang kadang juga berdarah, adalah pertama dan satu-satunya yang membuat Hinata berdebar. Julukan tuan putri dan gembel akrab di telinga mereka, meski Hinata tak pernah peduli, ia mencintai bocah terhina yang baginya setampan dewa. Dan saat ingatannya melayang pada Sasuke yang berlari tanpa sandal lantaran sepedanya ditarik mobil anak-anak sombong, pada hari ia menemukan lelaki itu berdarah dan bajunya bau ludah, Hinata tak tahan lagi. Sangat sesak.

Perlahan satu tangan Hinata mengusap punggung Sasuke yang sudah terisak. Tidak apa, lelaki juga menangis jika memang terlalu sakit. Ia sudah menanggung banyak luka sedari kecil, membentuknya jadi lelaki keras yang nyaris tak kenal senyum. Sasuke dulu hampir-hampir tak menangis, ia hanya menepis Hinata sejauh rasa kesalnya. Jika ada elang jadi singa, pasti penyebabnya adalah masa lalu, Hyuuga dan mungkin juga Hinata sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke- _kun_ , menangislah."

Mendengar sapaan yang terlampau lama tidak terucap, Sasuke mengeratkan peluk. "Ya, teruslah panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan pergi lagi, Hinata, atau aku betulan mati."

Hinata tahu Sasuke tak main-main dengan kata mati. Keduanya sama terisak. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk hati yang saling mengerti. Pemahaman sudah terjalin oleh gerak tubuh dan rasa yang saling terbagi. Sasuke rasa, memang hanyalah Hinata yang tepat untuknya, masa kecil mereka adalah clue dan bukan delusi bagi masa depan sempurna. Hinata bukan wanita yang sekedar lewat, ia adalah awal, yang menetap dan akhir bagi hati Sasuke.

Di tengah haru yang membumbung, tiba-tiba ada tangis kencang bergabung. Mereka melupakan si kecil di tengah yang tergencat badan dua orang dewasa.

"Oek… oekk. Mmaam ppaa."

Keduanya langsung melerai pelukan, sama-sama sibuk menenangkan Naoki yang menangis seperti tak ada hari esok. Matanya menatap Sasuke marah, mungkin sebal karena ibunya dijarah. Tangan gemuk Naoki menyerang sang ayah, menyuruh untuk menyingkir. Sasuke iri karena bayi itu bisa berlaku seenaknya jika menyangkut Hinata.

"Eh, Naoki jangan nakal." Hinata dengan tegas membujuk putranya yang memukul-mukul wajah Sasuke.

Namun, sedetik kemudian keduanya tertawa. Hinata dan Sasuke, perasaan hangat bergerilya antara mereka. Tuan putri dan gembelnya telah jadi ayah-ibu bagi bayi tampan yang sibuk mengusak-usakkan wajah di dada Hinata, meminta minum. Sepertinya Naoki tercipta untuk membuat Sasuke iri besar-besaran.

 **TBC**

 **Note: Apa yang anda pikirkan?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mashahi Kishimoto

BALAS DENDAM

Chapter 6

Happy Reading, minna-san!

 _Tidak apa, ayah hanya sedang kecewa makanya berkata seperti itu._

 _"Kau tidak pantas menjadi Hyuuga. Bocah lemah, seharusnya kau menggantikan Hanabi dan tidak pernah lahir."_

 _Meski bibirnya terus berkata tak apa, tidak dipungkiri, ada sakit yang menguraikan air mata. Seharusnya, ia mati bersama sang ibu dan tak pernah tumbuh dalam budaya patriarki. Seharusnya, ia lenyap sebelum waktu menjadikannya komoditas di antara lelaki, perempuan Hyuuga tak lebih dari peliharaan yang menunggu dijual untuk sebuah kehormatan. Pun, betapa keras sang ayah mendidik, Hinata tak lebih dari perempuan gagap yang tidak sepintar, selincah dan semenarik Hyuuga Neji._

 _Hinata mengusap air mata yang semakin deras dengan lengan baju. Orang-orang memandangi, perempuan kecil berjalan sendirian dengan wajah memerah karena tangis, memprihatinkan. Biarlah, ia ingin hilang di tengah dunia yang tak peduli. Baju bagus, sepatu baru dan rambut pendek berbandana manis, semua ada karena ia Hyuuga. Di luar itu, Hinata tak diinginkan._

 _Tangis Hinata terhenti, di lapangan dekat sekolah ia melihat sang kakak dan kawan-kawan terbahak. Neji lahir dengan berkah, apapun di sekelilingnya selalu berusaha menyenangkan bocah itu. Jika tidak, maka Neji sendirilah yang akan memaksakan._

 _Seperti biasa, Neji menjadikan Sasuke, bocah tampan yang menolak tunduk, sebagai bulan-bulanan. Tubuh Sasuke diikat pada sebuah pohon, lalu Neji akan menjitak atau menjambak rambut Sasuke jika bocah itu menjawab._

 _"Jangan mendekati adikku, mengerti?" Tantang Neji. "Sampah sepertimu hanya menimbulkan bau bagi putri Hyuuga."_

 _Sasuke meludah, jijik dengan pernyataan Neji. Ia tidak menolak kehadiran Hinata, tetapi juga memandangnya sebagai Hyuuga semata-mata. "Adikmu saja yang centil. Masih kecil tapi cari perhatian, dia sendiri yang datang padaku. Mungkin setelah besar nanti dia juga akan menawarkan tubuhnya."_

 _Pada jarak tertentu, Hinata memejamkan mata, merasakan kalimat Sasuke sebagaimana bilah pedang._

 _"Brengsek! Kubilang diam!"_

 _Tamparan Neji memalingkan wajah Sasuke, kepalanya kemudian tertarik ke bawah karena dijambak. Sakit tapi sudah biasa, dan mengalah tak pernah ada dalam kamus Uchiha. Keduanya berpandangan sengit._

 _"Kuperingatkan, jangan bertingkah atau kau tamat."_

 _Sepergi Neji, Sasuke merasakan kehadiran seseorang, tak perlu ditebak pun ia telah mengetahui siapa. Mereka berpandangan, bahkan dalam keterdiaman Sasuke tahu Hinata terluka, sama dengannya. Tanpa suara, Hinata mengurai tali yang mengikat lelaki itu kuat. Kakaknya betulan brengsek._

 _Ada kemarahan aneh yang menyeruak di dada Sasuke. Perempuan ini melemahkannya, menjadi satu-satunya Hyuuga yang tak bisa sekaligus paling ia benci atas pengecualian itu. Hinata memperlakukannya seperti tak seorang pun pernah dan akan berlaku demikian. Lembut bagai kepingan salju putih, begitu pun, akan langsung hilang jika Sasuke genggam. Di hatinya yang sudah mengeras, Sasuke yakin, Hinata akan melukainya dengan cara tak terduga. Ia bisa menghalau semua kebencian termasuk pula pembulian fisik Neji. Tetapi, jika Hinata yang melakukan, ia akan rusak tanpa terbenahi. Perasaan Sasuke telah memberi Hinata kuasa untuk itu, sebuah pengharapan yang berpotensi menghancurkan._

 _Sasuke takut terjatuh dan ia berusaha keras melindungi diri. Maka dengan kejam, dipukulnya Hinata dengan kata-kata._

 _"Berhentilah peduli, Hyuuga. Kamu tidak berguna, hanya menyebabkan Neji semakin gila. Orang sepertimu, juga kakakmu, hanyalah penyebab kesakitan bagi yang lain. Kalian tidak seharusnya dilahirkan!"_

 _Bocah lemah… kau tidak seharusnya lahir._

 _PLAK!_

 _Tamparan Hinata tak berarti apa-apa, tapi sakitnya sampai ke hati Sasuke. Ia melihat Hinata jatuh terduduk, terpukul oleh kata-katanya. Perempuan itu menangis sekeras-kerasnya, sementara Sasuke seolah berada pada jarak yang sangat jauh untuk sekadar menyentuh. Hinata sangat kecil di hadapannya, rapuh dan terluka. Mereka mencerminkan satu sama lain, Sasuke tahu. Bedanya, sejak awal Sasuke dingin dan berjarak dengan semua orang, sementara Hinata bergelut dengan luka yang tak terbagi._

 _"Argghhh…"_

 _Hinata berteriak, menjambak rumput, memukuli dadanya dan melakukan apapun untuk meredakan sakit. Namun tak sekali pun ia menatap Sasuke, juga tak memarahinya untuk kalimat dungu yang baru saja dilontarkan. Entah kenapa, itu justru menyakiti lelaki babak belur yang matanya juga berkaca-kaca._

 _Kau tidak seharusnya lahir._

 _Orang sepertimu tidak seharusnya dilahirkan._

 _Kenapa harus Sasuke di antara semua orang? Apa dirinya sungguh tak layak hidup? Sekarang, ia mau menangis sampai mati pun tak ada yang peduli._

 _Perlahan, masih tanpa memandang Sasuke, Hinata berdiri lalu melangkah perlahan. Ada bisikan yang memberitahunya untuk pergi, menghilang dari hadapan semua yang mengatakan ia tak pantas dilahirkan. Ia sudah muak, berusaha mengerti dan memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain atas dirinya. Hinata tidak terlahir untuk menjadi 'pantas' bagi siapapun, karena itu, barangkali ia harus mati saja._

 _Hinata menatap jalan di depannya dengan perasaan kosong. Ia tidak menginginkan apapun dari kehidupan, tidak pula seorang Sasuke yang meneriakinya atas kebencian terhadap Hyuuga. Mungkin jika satu Hyuuga menghilang akan menyenangkan lelaki itu._

 _Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang melihat Hinata beranjak. Bodoh, umpatnya dalam hati. Jauh di dalam sana, Sasuke mengetahui kenapa menyaksikan Hinata sakit menyakitinya. Gadis kecil itu sudah terluka tanpa ia mencoba, apa yang dilakukannya adalah menambahkan hingga puluhan kali lebih sakit. Sasuke memotret Hinata sama rapuh dengan dirinya, hati mereka adalah kumpulan rasa tak diinginkan. Dua-duanya tak diinginkan, dan Sasuke baru saja menghancurkan harapan Hinata untuk merasa dimiliki dan memiliki._

 _Sasuke berlari dan menubruk Hinata dari belakang, memeluknya seerat mungkin. Seolah jika dilonggarkan sedikit saja, Hinata akan hilang tersapu angin. Bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh di pundak Hinata._

 _Tidak apa jika seluruh dunia membencinya, Sasuke masih bisa hidup tanpa hati. Jika memang hidupnya harus setakberguna debu, dia hanya menginginkan satu orang, hanya Hinata._

 _"Maaf… maaf… maaf" Lirih Sasuke dalam tangis tanpa suara, ia menenggelamkan Hinata dalam pelukan. "Tolong jangan benci. Jangan pergi."_

"Sasuke-kun sudah mengatakannya berulang kali." Hinata tersenyum geli. "Dan aku sudah bilang ya."

Tubuh Sasuke masih sama panas dengan semalam, jadi Hinata anggap itu racauan tanpa arti. Di sini, ia diperintahkan untuk mengelus kening Sasuke, sementara lelaki tersebut memeluk bayi mereka di dadanya sambil berbaring. Skesta sempurna untuk keluarga kecil bahagia.

Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih telapak Hinata, menciuminya penuh syukur. Dia tak pernah belajar cinta dan mencintai, namun kini sudah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Hinata adalah takdirnya. Sasuke berharap permohonannya sampai ke tempat Tuhan berada. Permohonan sederhana agar dua orang ini menjadi bagian takdir yang dimilikinya.

Meski, sejak semula, cinta Hinata seperti suratan yang tak bisa Sasuke elakkan, betapa pun ia berusaha.

"Siapa tahu lupa, kamu kan keras kepala." Jantung Sasuke berdebar merasakan Naoki di dada dan Hinata di sentuhnya.

"Benar." Hinata bertaruh Sasuke takkan setuju untuk ini. "Dan kali ini aku bersikeras untuk bertemu Gaara."

"APA?"

%%%

Hitam iris Sasuke menatap sengit Gaara yang berdiri menantang, sementara Hinata bergerak ke sana. Bagaikan Sasuke sedang melepas perempuan itu ke sarang buaya. Perasaan tak rela juga cemburu menyergap, bisa-bisanya Hinata meminta Gaara sementara sudah ada ia di sisi.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke-kun bawa Naoki jalan-jalan sebentar." Saran Hinata.

Naoki pun, senada dengan Sasuke, merengek untuk ibunya tidak usah pergi.

"Baiklah. Awas kau Gaara kalau macam-macam." Ancam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak janji. Lagi pula Hinata bukan milikmu, tidak usah sok protektif." Gaara meledek. Sasuke yang hendak beranjak akhirnya kembali maju mendengar ucapan pria berambut merah.

Helaan nafas jengah Hinata menghentikan keduanya. "Sudah sudah. Kalau Sasuke-kun seperti ini terus, aku akan semakin lama bersama Gaara."

Eraman kesal Sasuke lolos. Tidak menyangka Hinata bisa sangat bersikeras, seolah kepalanya tersusun dari batu dan ia beserta sang putra hanyalah tetesan air tak berguna. Sejak semalam Hinata aneh, bersikap menyebrang dari ia yang biasa. Idenya bertemu Gaara membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal, dan parahnya, tak bisa ditolak sama sekali.

"Sasuke seperti bapak-bapak rumah tangga pencemburu." Gaara menghakimi.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, memberi isyarat agar Gaara duduk. Tempat mereka berada saat ini sangat _cozy_ , terasa eksklusif meski tentu saja ada banyak kursi _couple_ lain. Sebuah kafe yang seperti diciptakan untuk berkencan. Barangkali, itu pula yang membuat Sasuke menggeleng kuat atas pilihannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanya Gaara.

"Sepertinya, aku dan Sasuke akan menikah." Ujar Hinata, Gaara bisa melihat ketegasan dari matanya. "Minta maaf sebelumnya atas pertanyaan Gaara tentang perasaanku beberapa saat lalu. Dan, terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan Neji-nii."

Gaara meringis. Memilih pasangan bukanlah suatu kesalahan sehingga Hinata harus meminta maaf, itu hak. Justru, permintaan maaf Hinata membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Penolakan yang dibuat-buat, sekali lagi ia harus kalah oleh Uchiha terakhir itu.

Dalam hati Gaara berjanji, persoalan wanita, ini adalah kekalahannya yang terakhir. Hinata sangat cantik dengan terusan merah, rambut panjangnya diikat longgar dengan poni lebat seperti biasa. Untuk pertama kali, ada aura selain lemah yang Gaara dapati. Jika dilihat lagi, mirip tokoh Kikyo dalam anime Inuyasha, rapuh tapi tegas. Lagi, Gaara merasa perutnya diaduk-aduk perasaan sebal, menemukan perempuan ini akan segera jadi milik orang.

"Memangnya, kalau aku tak memaafkan, kalian berdua tak jadi menikah?"

Tidak ada harapan sama sekali dalam pertanyaan itu. Tetapi jika Hinata berkata ya, Gaara akan melompat ke bulan saking senangnya.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Kadang Gaara dan Sasuke sangat mirip, suka memotret dirinya sebagai pria tak tersentuh, sehingga sekalinya mengatakan perasaan terasa bagai kebohongan jahat.

"Dengar Hinata, Sasuke itu bukan pria baik-baik. Seumur hidup bergaul dengannya, aku belum pernah melihatnya memberi kepedulian bahkan pada seekor semut pun." Gaara menekan rasa ingin tertawa melihat Hinata mengangguk-angguk setuju. _See, it's a universal truth that known by any living human on earth._ "Tapi, ketika bersamamu dia berbeda. Sasuke berubah protektif dan manis. Karena itu, untuk seseorang yang seluruh hidupnya adalah kebencian, Sasuke sangat membutuhkanmu."

Hinata membisu, entah benar atau tidak kata-kata Gaara, itu melambungkan hatinya. Masakah ia perempuan yang mengubah Sasuke?

"Jika waktu dapat diputar, aku ingin bertemu kalian dalam sikap yang lebih baik. Jadi, Hinata, maafkan aku oke?"

"Tidak mau, kecuali Gaara datang ke pernikahan kami."

Mereka terbahak. Keakraban itu tertangkap Sasuke yang menggendong Naoki erat. Keduanya memandangi Hinata mereka dengan perasaan nelangsa.

"Mammahh nyuu pah. Cukoka puu." Racau Naoki, tangan kecilnya menuding-nuding perempuan berbaju merah yang adalah sang ibu.

Api menjilat-jilat dada Sasuke saat Hinata menujunya tanpa mengindahkan. Malah berbicara dengan Gaara seolah lelaki itu penting sekali. Tapi, tunggu, Hinata apa pernah semarah ini saat ia dengan wanita lain?

Jangan-jangan yang Sasuke rasakan adalah kecemburuan sepihak. Hinata tak secinta itu untuk mau terlihat marah.

"Nah, anak tampan, paman pulang dulu ya. Jaga ibumu dan datang pada paman jika ayahmu nakal." Gaara mengelusi pipi tembam Naoki yang bertepuk tangan ceria. Sangat lucu, jemarinya yang gemuk menggenggam tangannya, membawa ke mulut mungil dan…

"Aww!"

Naoki menggigit telunjuk Gaara dan belum mau melepaskan bahkan ketika ibunya mendelik marah. Itu hukuman bagi orang yang membuat Hinata berpaling dari tubuh gempal 2.5 kaki.

"Naoki-chan, jangan tidak sopan begini." Keluh Hinata.

"Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa puas.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah hening. Sasuke menunggu Hinata membeberkan pembicaraannya dengan Gaara, juga menunggu permintan maaf untuk menelantarkannya dan Naoki.

Sayangnya, Hinata berkebalikan dengan Sasuke, tak merasakan urgensi untuk minta maaf. Merasa bersalah pun tidak, dan mengapa ia harus? Hinata memiliki tubuh sendiri dalam memutuskan dengan siapa hendak bersosialisasi.

"Sasuke-kun marah?" Setidaknya Hinata cukup bijak untuk bertanya.

Bodoh sekali, Hinata baru bertanya padahal Sasuke sudah terbakar emosi. Ia memacu mobil dengan kecepatan ala racer. Sampai. Rem mendadak membuat semua tubuh dalam mobil maju ke depan.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata terbirit mengejar Sasuke yang sudah masuk rumah. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun marah sih?"

"Tanya saja pada Gaara." Sungut Sasuke. "Kamu bicara seumur hidup dengannya dan tak mempedulikanku, bahkan di mobil pun diam."

Kemarahan mengubah Sasuke jadi hiperbolis. Hinata geli, tetapi jengah dengan pencemburu yang tak tahu tempat itu. Padahal, dengan Hinata cukup sudi melahirkan Naoki, telah menjawab di mana hatinya akan selalu berada. Kali ini, ia mau berdiri di atas pendirian. Sasuke harus tahu bahwa Hinata menginginkan ruang geraknya tak diinvasi.

"Jadi kamu marah hanya karena itu? Ingat Sasuke-kun, aku bukan istrimu, kita belum terikat apapun yang memberikan hak untukmu mengatur-atur."

Sasuke berjengit, baru sekali ini Hinata membantah, jangan-jangan Gaara mempengaruhinya. "Itu bukan 'hanya'. Kalian tadi terlihat akrab bahkan tertawa-tawa. Menyebalkan sekali." dengusnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau menikah. Biar saja Naoki tak punya ayah, untuk apa memiliki suami yang suka memonopoli."

Pernyataan Hinata menyiramkan bensin pada api di dada Sasuke yang belum padam. Perempuan ini semakin lancang sejak tadi. Dipikirnya ia berhak?

"Terserah." Sasuke berlari menuju tangga.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak semarah itu sampai harus mengultimatum Sasuke, terdengar kekanakkan. Tetapi apa boleh buat, ia sedang belajar tegas dan itu mensyaratkan untuk sedikit berontak. Mungkin kalimatnya sedikit kejam dan pastilah Sasuke kaget. Mengenai monopoli, jika memang harus, itulah yang akan terjadi antara mereka. Memonopoli berarti merasa memiliki dengan sangat, Hinata tak keberatan, asalkan Sasuke memberikan porsi seimbang.

Sementara, Hinata akan membiarkan Sasuke diam beberapa saat. Jika tak ada introspeksi, maka keduanya memang harus bicara, kalau perlu sampai pada perjanjian pranikah.

Demi mendinginkan kepala, Hinata ke dapur sekalian menyiapkan makan siang. Naoki sedang bersama Karin yang senantiasa berkunjung sejak mereka kembali. Bocah itu mirip sang ayah sampai kelakuannya bahkan. Perbedaan hanya Sasuke terlalu tua untuk mengigit Gaara. Hinata terkekeh, bocah lelakinya akan tumbuh protektif dan menjadi rival berat untuk ayahnya sendiri.

"Hei Hinata, masak apa?" Karin menimbrung.

"Eh Karin-nee. Hanya sup ayam dan lain-lain."

"Sepertinya 'dan lain-lain' itu banyak. Boleh kubantu?" Karin memutuskan mengupas bawang karena tak mau berurusan dengan daging mentah. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke kenapa? Dia seperti kerasukan youkai."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, Karin adalah satu-satunya bagian hidup Sasuke yang tak membuatnya canggung. "Entahlah. Sejak aku bertemu Gaara dia marah-marah, cemburu mungkin?"

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Haha" Karin geleng-geleng kepala tak menyangka. "Manusia kejam macam diam bisa cemburu juga?"

Setelah dijawab endikkan bahu tak acuh, Karin melanjutkan. "Eh, Hinata, kau siap berumah tangga dengannya?"

Menghentikan sejenak aktivitas, pandangan Hinata menerawang. "Entahlah. Yang kutahu, jika bukan Sasuke aku tak bisa."

"Meskipun Sasuke bukan pria baik?"

"Semua orang mengingatkanku itu." Hinata terkekeh.

"Sedikit cerita ya, aku mengenal Sasuke sejak kuliah dan seperti semua perempuan, aku menyukainya. Kami bukan saudara jauh seperti yang Sasuke bilang." Karin melihat ekspresi Hinata, setelah merasa tak masalah kembali ia bicara. "Aku adalah saksi ketika Sasuke berganti-ganti perempuan seperti berganti rasa makanan. Dia menggunakan perempuan yang sama selama belum bosan, yah… semacam mencari makanan yang pas di lidah, tetapi terbanyak hanya tiga kali. Entah kenapa, denganku dia berbeda, kami memutuskan berteman atas dasar kebutuhan biologis dan tinggal serumah. Haha itu adalah masa terbaik, kau tahu dia sangat gagah dalam melakukan-"

"Karin-nee!" Hinata menyentak, tak ingin Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tolong wortelnya."

"Eh." Baiklah, kalimat Karin sedikit kelewatan. "Hehe maaf. Bagian itu akan kusensor, Hinata-chan." Ujarnya. "Dia hidup dengan cara yang sangat buruk, Hinata. Alkohol, judi, perempuan, balapan dan semua yang bisa menyeret orang ke jeruji besi. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa Sasuke tak tersembuhkan. Sampai suatu malam aku menemukannya menangis dalam tidur, menggenggam fotomu." Jantung Hinata berdetak liar mendengar namanya terseret. "Di sebalik foto itu ada tulisan: matilah kau Hyuuga."

Helaan nafas Hinata sampai ke telinga Karin sebagai resah, ternyata ia lumayan bakat bercerita. "Paginya, dan beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke tak pulang. Aku lebih takut dia mati lalu mayatnya dibuang ke kali, ketimbang merasa sebagai perempuan yang ditinggal kekasihnya. Tapi, seminggu kemudian, pukul dua dini hari Sasuke pulang dengan pisau menancap di perut." Baik Hinata maupun Karin bergidik ngeri. "Kupikir ia akan mati, dan selama masa kritis, bibirnya terus mengucap namamu, Hinata. Sejak itu, kuputuskan mencari tahu siapa itu Hinata. Ternyata namamu banyak, termasuk laki-laki. Tapi hanya ada satu Hyuuga Hinata kan?"

"Apa yang membuat Sasuke terluka?" nada khawatir Hinata sangat kentara.

"Ah itu –Seingatku karena Sasuke menggauli istri orang." Karin meringis. "Ternyata Hyuuga Hinata tak se- _sophisticated_ yang kukira, bahkan kalah _fashionable_ dibanding mantan-mantan Sasuke. Tapi pasti ada nilai lebih, dan saat aku menuntut penjelasan darinya, kau memang berbeda." Sengaja Karin memutus kalimat agar Hinata menatapnya. "Hyuuga Hinata berarti dunia bagi Sasuke."

Sedikit salah tingkah Hinata menyanggah, "tapi Sasuke-kun melukaiku."

"Itu karena dia bodoh. Dia pikir dengan membenci akan menjadikannya kuat. Daripada itu, membenci orang yang disukai hanya membuat Sasuke terluka parah. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sering Sasuke datang padaku hanya untuk mengeluhkan Hinata-nya."

"Karin-nee, bawangnya diiris tipis." Hinata mengkhawatirkan bawang sebesar kerikil masuk ke mulut Naoki. "Hmm.. apa Karin-nee menyukai Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Semua wanita menyukainya kan? Aku mau saja jadi yang ke dua." Melihat mata Hinata melebar Karin terkekeh. "Bercanda. Sekarang, aku terhadap Sasuke seperti kakak pada adiknya. Malah, mungkin hanya aku wanita yang bisa menjewer telinga Sasuke dan membodoh-bodohinya."

Benar, meskipun berusaha keras, Hinata takkan berani sejauh itu. Ada sedikit iri pada Karin, bagaimanapun, ia pernah lebih mengenal Sasuke. Ketidakbersamaan mereka, membuat Sasuke memiliki seseorang yang ia akan nyaman bercerita apa saja. Karin bahkan lebih dulu merasakan tubuh Sasuke. Pipi Hinata memanas, ia harus meminta pria itu tes HIV sebelum menikah.

"Percayalah Hinata. Sasuke mencintaimu bahkan mungkin melebihi dirinya sendiri." Karin mengusap lengan Hinata. "Oh ya aku menengok Naoki dulu. Tadi dia kutinggal bersama papanya yang bajingan."

"Siapa yang bajingan?" Suara maskulin muncul dari ruang tengah, menggendong Naoki yang berontak minta Hinata. _Momy's boy as always._ "No no, sayang. Kamu bermainlah dengan bibi rambut merah ini. Biarkan papa memacari mamamu sebentar."

Dengan senang hati Karin membawa Naoki yang merengek, heran, dua lelaki Uchiha ini cinta sekali pada Hinata.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu calon istri?" Sasuke pura-pura memegang sayuran, supaya terlihat beritikad baik.

"Aku belum setuju."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu setuju." Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Pemaksa." Hinata masih salah tingkah atas cerita Karin.

Sasuke tak mau peduli, ia memeluk Hinata seperti koala. Biarkan wanita ini luluh dalam kehangatan Sasuke, karena tak pantas seorang Hinata bersikap dingin. Itu di luar adatnya.

Sejenak Sasuke telah merenung, cinta yang pernah ia coba hapus berbalik arah menjadikannya buta. Seluruh dunianya kini berpusat pada satu tempat, hati Hinata. Perempuan itu menyentuh hatinya yang pernah sedingin es, membiarkannya bernafas dalam hangatnya sebuah penerimaan. Maka, saat serigala lain mencoba mendekati perempuannya, Sasuke tertelan api kecewa. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang Hinata lihat, bahkan di kegelapan terdalam. Sasuke ingin menjadi cahaya tunggal di hidup Hinata, karena telah lama perempuan itu menjadi demikian baginya.

"Maaf ya, Hinata." Lirih Sasuke. "Beritahu lagi kalau aku melampaui batas. Tapi, kita tetap menikah."

Senyum tertahan Hinata memekarkan bunga-bunga di hati Sasuke. Kejadian ini familiar, seperti kembali pada tahun-tahun kebersamaan. Tapi, sekarang Sasuke takkan menahan lagi, ia akan menunjukkan rasa sebanyak mungkin. Menyimpan sendiri telah memberi Sasuke pelajaran betapa sepi dan sulit jadinya. Tak ada lagi pria dingin, _tsundere_ yang bersembunyi di balik topeng. Hinata akan melihat sebagaimana ia, apa yang ditunjukkan itulah jati diri.

Hinata adalah titik nol derajatnya. Orang yang berada ketika Sasuke paling lemah, yang memeluk lengan tak berkekuatan dan menghapus tangis kesedihan. Selama ini, orang melihatnya sebagai Sasuke yang powerful dan takkan bertekuk lutut di hadapan siapapun. Tetapi, di depan Hinata ia luruh, dan kebanggaanya menjadi debu apalagi melihat cintanya terluka.

" _Please love me."_

Tangan Hinata terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ini bukan mimpi, meski terlalu indah untuk sebuah kenyataan. Mungkin cinta mereka sama besar, Hinata yakin karena sejauh apapun ia dan Sasuke berlari, takdir selalu menyatukan.

Akan dihadapi apapun oleh mereka, penghalang dari kerikil sampai sebesar gunung. Termasuk pula keluarga Hyuuga apabila tak menaruh restu. Hinata tak peduli, menikah dengan Sasuke adalah impian sekaligus pemberontakan pertama yang akan ia tempuh. Hyuuga terlalu banyak mengambil hak-hak individunya selama ini. Pun meski Sasuke tak terbilang baik, belakangan semakin terkendali atau jika Hinata mau, malah bisa dikendalikan. Ia akan menjadi katalisator bagi Uchiha dan Hyuuga, sebuah unsur yang menyebabkan perubahan tanpa terpengaruh perubahan itu sendiri.

Sikap Hinata bukan sekadar pepesan kosong. Begitu pula Sasuke yang pasang badan di depan Neji dan Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Kami akan menikah, Hiashi-san…Neji-san. Sebetulnya aku pribadi tidak membutuhkan restu, tapi menghormati keberadaan Hinata di sini." Sasuke merasakan tangannya di bawah meja tersengat cubitan.

Mendengar kalimat arogan Sasuke, Neji bereaksi seperti macan yang menunggu waktu menyerang. Seluruh mukanya merah dengan tangan mengepal pertanda menahan kesal.

"Aku tidak setuju pun kau takkan peduli, Uchiha. Bawalah Hinata dan jangan pernah tunjukkan lagi muka jelekmu itu." sepat Neji. "Tapi, jika adikku menangis karenamu sekali saja, ingatlah pembalasan dariku menunggu."

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati, sejahat-jahatnya Neji selalu kakak yang melindungi. Mulai sekalrang Ia akan selektif memilih cerita mengenai Sasuke padanya.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke memasang tampang cuek, berharap segera hengkang dari muka yang membuatnya muak.

"Sasuke, Hinata, ayah sudah melihat ikatan kalian begitu kuat. Ayah rasa tidak ada lagi alasan menghalangi, dan, sebaiknya permasalah Hyuuga – Uchiha segera diluruskan."

Hati Sasuke berpesta, memboyong Hinata dan Naoki ke dalam rumah tangga adalah rapsodi. Senyum yang melintang tanpa perintah tertangkap Neji. Pria itu tak senang tentu saja, tapi kata-kata Hiashi bagi Hyuuga merupakan sabda.

Kedua calon pengantin melalui pintu keluar kondominium Hyuuga dengan lega. Sedikit drama lebih baik, meski Sasuke belum menyangka akan semudah ini. Segera ia bawa piala kemenangannya pulang ke kediaman Uchiha, jika bisa untuk dinikahi malam ini juga.

Tanpa siapapun mengira, kesenangan Sasuke sangatlah sementara. Ada satu batu besar tak nampak, penghalang itu berasal dari dalam Hinata.

%%%

Di tengah mereka, seorang bayi terlelap bagai tak mengenal kata bangun. Bibirnya yang adalah milik Hinata, terkatup rapat, sesekali tersenyum untuk mimpi yang entah. Di sisi kanan-kiri, papa-mamanya menatap penuh cinta, bahkan dengkuran halus dari tubuh kecilnya menerbitkan senyum. Naoki tidur sangat lelap setelah menyusu panjang pada mamanya. Dalam tidur pun ia tak peduli pada Sasuke yang berkali-kali menciumi pipi sekenyal adonan bakpao. Betapa gemas pria itu pada bayinya, tak menyangka akan sejatuh cinta ini terhadap sosok yang pernah ia tolak.

"Indah sekali kamu, nak."

Kemudian mata Sasuke bersirobok dengan iris bening yang selalu mendebarkan hati. Setiap menatap Hinata, ada jantung yang senantiasa ingin meledak. Mata yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta berkali-kali itu, adalah cermin bagi kekayaan hati yang tak membenci meski dihunjam luka. Sinar matanya memancarkan kasih, dan Sasuke bisa tenggelam di sana tanpa pernah takut kecewa.

Hinata tersenyum, sangat cantik meski rapuh. Sasuke tergetar oleh sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan, tapi ia mengerti arti senyum itu. Cinta ini sungguh tak terbahasakan namun bisa dirasa indahnya. Barangkali sebuah bahasa kalbu yang hanya dipahami oleh si pecinta. Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk mengelus pipi Hinata, untuk kesekian kali diterbangkan mimpi yang jadi nyata, menyebut Hinata istrinya. Ya, istri, perempuan legal yang dunia akan mengerti dan tak seorang pun berhak kecuali Sasuke.

Diraihnya wajah kecil Hinata, hujan ciuman dari Sasuke membuatnya tertawa-tawa. Ciuman kecil yang diselingi pengakuan dan wanita mana pun bisa terbang olehnya. Selalu agresif.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu."

Selalu Hinata. Sejak Sasuke mendaratkan pandangnya pada bocah lancang yang menyeka lukanya. Perempuan kecil berambut bob yang tak peduli karena hanya ingin peduli, Sasuke jatuh cinta. Kemudian ia menyerahkan tahta di benaknya tanpa pernah lagi bertanya. Sasuke terikat janji untuk mengiringi langkah bocah itu, bersama dalam derap yang tetap, bahkan ketika ia benci.

Hati, tubuh, otak dan hasrat Sasuke meradang untuk bersatu dengan Hinata. Rindu lama yang seperti mau memecahnya berkeping-keping. Ia mengeram dihantam rasa yang tak tertahan, tanpa sadar sudah separuh jalan mengklaim Hinata. Perempuan itu meringis karena cengkeraman kuat di pinggulnya.

"Sass… aww.. sakit."

Tanpa dikomando Sasuke mundur, terkejut karena berdekatan dengan Hinata kembali membuatnya brutal. Canggung menyeruak, mengisi jarak yang tiba-tiba membentangkan perasaan risih.

"A-aku menidurkan Naoki di crib dulu."

Anggukan kecil diberikan Sasuke dengan menahan hasrat yang belum tuntas. Ada gelora sangat besar dalam dirinya yang mungkin bisa membuat Hinata menjerit takut. Itu terasa nyeri dan tidak bisa padam oleh sentuhan kecil. Seperti singa yang diikat tepat di depan mangsa. Tapi Sasuke sadar, Hinata lebih terhormat dari sisi monsternya. Ia tak boleh menurutkan rasa lapar tanpa ijin, karena sesuatu yang tak dikehendaki biasa berujung pada pelecehan.

Ketika istrinya memasuki selimut, Sasuke merutuk kesal. Monster dalam dirinya belum juga mau tidur, bahkan mengetuk-ngetuk liar di dalam dada.

"Hinata, maaf."

Lagi-lagi senyum menawan itu. Hinata mengelus lengan Sasuke, tanpa tahu suaminya seakan mau berubah wujud jadi serigala saking frustrasi.

"Tidak apa."

Gara-gara senyum itu Sasuke jadi memiliki keberanian bertanya. Meminta agar diijinkan melepas rindu yang menderu.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud tapi itu… aku… bolehkah aku me-memintanya. Maksudku, ini malam pertama, ups. Bu-bukan begitu… a-aku hanya mau bilang.. aku ingin, ta-tapi"

"Tidak apa."

Detik itu juga Sasuke meledak. Matanya membola, Hinata tengah menggenggam tangannya, meyakinkan bahwa takkan terjadi apa-apa. Obat penenang manjur bagi Sasuke yang sudah menggila. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke meraup Hinata dalam gelora yang sudah mencapai kepala.

Hinata bisa melihat 'ingin' itu dalam pandangan suaminya yang sayu. Mereka sudah sah dan ia takkan marah. Tapi, dasar, Sasuke tak pernah bertingkah lembut. Sentuhannya seperti singa kelaparan, menjamahi tiap jengkal Hinata dengan haus. Kembali dirinya mengerdil di bawah tubuh liat, dan rasa frustrasi yang muncul di pori-pori Sasuke, menjadikannya brutal.

"Hinata…"

Suara serak. Hinata mengerang di bawah sentuhan bertubi-tubi. Suasana naik setingkat dari hangat jadi panas, keduanya terbakar. Dengan kecepatan mustahil, Sasuke sudah melepas pembungkus mereka. Kulit bertemu kulit, dan pelan-pelan adalah hal yang sulit. Dengan lihai Sasuke melakukan yang harus dilakukan.

"Akh.. sas."

Kecepatan Sasuke membuat Hinata pusing. Padahal ia telah berjanji untuk tak merinding, tapi ini benar-benar sulit. Rasa itu datang lagi, dalam sekejap Sasuke berubah asing. Cengkeramannya terasa meremukkan, belum-belum Hinata ngilu, dan ia bergidik oleh mata suaminya yang menggelap.

 _Bagus.. seperti itu pelacur!_

Kepala Hinata berputar-putar. Suara itu datang lagi, berembus di sela-sela mereka, mengingatkan tentang siapa pria yang tengah mencumbu Hinata kini. Ia tak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk bergetar.

Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata di atas kepala, ia memang berkecenderungan untuk sangat dominan. Dalam setiap sesi, selalu terlihat memaksa karena itulah alamiahnya seorang Uchiha. Di atas Hinata, ia bergerak liar seperti singa yang tengah berpesta.

Lalu terjadilah, Hinata kesakitan karena Sasuke menekannya terlalu jauh. Ia sudah diambang toleransi. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya yang dibebani tubuh lain. Nafas Hinata seakan mau putus diraup Sasuke.

 _Puas bermain-mainnya, pelacur?_

 _Ya… diam dan puaskan aku._

"Arrgghhh.. lepas… lepas. Aku benci…"

Hinata menjerit kencang membuat Sasuke tercengang. Segera ditutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut seakan jika terlihat sedikit saja Sasuke akan langsung menyerang. Bahunya bergetar ketakutan, bahkan untuk memandang pria di hadapannya saja ia tak berani.

"Ja-jangan mendekat." Isak Hinata.

Sasuke yang baru mau memeluk berhenti, tangannya menggantung di udara. Apa sebegitu jahatnya ia sampai Hinata tak bisa menerima? Ataukah caranya selalu menyakitkan bagi perempuan mungil ini? Dada Sasuke sesak dipalu pemandangan takut Hinata.

Tidak dipedulikannya lagi hasrat yang tengah di puncak. Semua padam berubah lara mendengar tangis pilu Hinata. Dan Sasuke menahan kaca-kaca di matanya untuk tak pecah. Dengan lembut, sangat lembut, direngkuh tubuh istrinya.

Mereka berdua memiliki luka. Sasuke oleh Hyuuga dan Hinata oleh Sasuke. Sama-sama menyakitkan, bedanya, obat Sasuke adalah Hinata. Sementara ia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana lagi meminta maaf pada sang istri. Semua luka Hinata menjadi miliknya, bahkan teriak ketakutannya lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan Neji dan kawan-kawan. Sasuke tak pernah takut dibully, tapi ia sangat takut mengadapi Hinata yang seperti ini, tak kuat memandang luka yang tercermin dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku.. kumohon. Maaf.. maaf…maaf…maaf"

Keduanya terisak. Sasuke menangisi kejahatannya yang membekas kuat di memori Hinata. Ia benci pada dirinya yang membuat Hinata jijik. Bahwa meminta maaf pun takkkan pernah menghapus luka. Ada sisa yang selalu muncul dan memukul-mukul tiap kali mereka bersentuhan. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke pernah memperlakukan Hinata tak hormat bahkan seperti najis.

Sasuke menenggelamkan Hinata dalam peluk hangat seorang ayah pada gadis kecilnya yang ketakutan. Jika iblis itu dirinya, maka ia akan coba menghukum. Hinata belum sembuh, selama apapun waktu yang dibutuhkan, ia akan menunggu.

"Tidurlah, aku takkan melukaimu."

%%%

"Bodoh! Kau dengar itu, bodoh."

Telinga Sasuke panas mendengar ledakan emosi Karin. Sesi curhat PTSD Hinata beralih fungsi menjadi bina mental oleh psikolog lulusan Todai itu. Tak terhitung berapa kali Karin mengatainya bodoh, membuat Sasuke ingin merobek mulut bergincu merah tersebut.

Rasanya curhat pada pihak yang telah memplokamirkan diri sebagai oposisi sama sekali tak berhikmah. Satu menit Sasuke bicara, Karin akan mengumpat sepuluh menit, yang mana setiap kalimat berpotensi mengiritasi kuping.

"Sudah kubilang aku juga tak tahu. Berada di dekat Hinata menyebabkanku hilang kontrol, dia seperti medan magnet sementara aku variabel yang sangat terpengaruh gaya."

"Berhenti membuat analogi bodoh, bodoh. Intinya satu, kau bodoh dalam mengendalikan nafsu, sedangkan Hinata penderita PTSD yang seharusnya diperlakukan lembut."

3 kali, Karin menyebutkan 3 kata bodoh dalam dua kali tarikan nafas. Mau tak mau itu mendistraksi Sasuke, apakah orang di hadapannya pernah mengambil kelas pengumpatan semasa kuliah dulu? Dia terdengar fasih.

Namun benar, Sasuke telah memberinya previlage untuk itu, Hinata lebih penting dari segala umpatan. Dalam ranah psikologi dan penyakit jiwa, Karin adalah singa yang merajai.

"Jadi apa solusimu?"

Gestur yang selalu terjadi saat Karin berpikir keras, menaikkan kacamata yang turun ke cuping hidung seolah otaknya berada di sana. Kepala berambut merahnya menggeleng atas pertanyaan tak senonoh Sasuke.

"Kau membuat kekacauan dan datang padaku menanyakan solusi. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang melakuka itu, Sas."

"Kalau tahu solusinya sudah pasti aku takkan menanyakan padamu, pintar."

Mereka menggunakan bahasa sarkastik yang kerbau tanpa otak pun takkan kuat berada di tengahnya. Sejenak Karin meminum segelas air putih persis sekali tenggak, pembahasan asmara Sasuke membuat tenggorakannya kering. Sambil mengelap sisa air di bibir, otak yang sering disebutnya lebih bervolume dari milik Sasuke, menemukan ide. Pemecahan masalah yang mungkin mendinginkan bara, tetapi harus dalam porsi tepat untuk menghindari berbalik ke titik beku.

"Aha!" Dengan dramatis Karin memekik. "Kemarikan telingamu, bodoh." Lalu ia membisikkan kalimat yang hanya Tuhan, dirinya dan Sasuke ketahui.

"Yakin bisa?" Satu alis Sasuke naik sebagai wakil kesangsiannya.

"Coba saja."

%%%

Lebih baik mana, dikasari atau dihindari?

Keduanya tak bagus Hinata tahu, jika bisa memilih antara 'dikasari' atau 'dihindari', maka ia akan memilih atau saja. Tidak lucu? Memang, takdir melawak dengan humornya yang kering.

Sepanjang hidup Hinata telah biasa dikasari mulai dari kata-kata sampai kayu rotan. Mentalnya sudah membentuk suatu pertahanan, ia imun terhadap kekasaran paling mungkin di dunia. Ingat kan, menjadi Hyuuga membuatnya meniti di persimpangan hidup-mati, salah satunya menghadang peluru untuk Sasuke.

Namun, dihindari adalah kasus baru, medium penempaan yang Hinata pertama menginjakkan kaki dan rasanya sakit sekali. Seolah ia melangkah di hamparan duri yang hanya dilihat matanya seorang. Manusia di seberang sana takkan tahu bagaimana sakitnya. Boleh dibilang, penghindaran adalah _pseudo sadism_. Istilah untuk penyiksaan sadis tapi tak nampak.

Setelah malam itu, hari-hari Hinata diisi dengan Sasuke yang menghindarinya seperti virus influenza. Mereka masih berbagi segala sesuatu bersama, mulai dari meja makan sampai ranjang, dan harusnya itu hangat bagi pasangan pengantin baru. Tetapi yang Hinata rasakan dingin semata.

Sasuke akan berada di tempat manapun Hinata tak ada. Meski tak secara frontal bersikap dingin, Sasuke terlalu kaku untuk disebut suami. Ia masih Sasuke yang cinta anak, pecinta makanan dan tukang tidur, tetapi begitu Hinata datang, semua selesai. Bahkan di meja makan, Sasuke makan semacam dikejar setan hanya demi tak disusul olehnya. Bagian mana yang membuat Hinata tak kelu?

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak tidur?" tanya Hinata selembut mungkin, kadang-kadang ia merasa sedang menjalangkan diri.

"Nanti, masih banyak pekerjaan. Tidurlah dulu, kamu pasti lelah. Jangan menungguku."

'Jangan menungguku', 'aku makan nanti', 'aku pulang terlambat', dipikirnya Hinata diperistri untuk memasak dan mengurus anak? Harapan untuk mengendalikan pria dominan itu musnah bersama kediaman Sasuke.

Di depan semua orang Sasuke tetap dirinya, tetapi di depan Hinata ia lain. Bahkan jika ada Karin, perempuan itulah yang diajaknya bicara seperti seorang nyonya. Dalam pikiran yang tak dibagi pada siapapun, Hinata mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka menjalin hubungan lagi?

Diam-diam Hinata akan pergi ke toilet, menangisi hatinya yang patah dan kejadian itu tetap berulang. Keakraban Naoki dan Karin pun menciptakan paranoia di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat bocah itu memilih Karin, karena bagaimana pun, perempuan itu lebih membanggakan disebut ibu dibanding Hinata. Psikolog sukses yang mandiri dan cantik, orang buta pun takkan salah pilih.

Tekanan atas penghindaran Sasuke mencapai kulminasi. Sebulan sudah pernikahannya dingin. Hinata lelah, setiap kali ingin bicara, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian yang sebenarnya adalah 'mau bicara apa sih!'. Malam itu pun sama, ia sudah membuka mulut dan berakhir sebagaimana ikan koi karena Sasuke sibuk bermain smartphone.

"Aku tidur dulu."

Lihat, tidak ada anggukan ataupun sebuah "hn". Hati Hinata yang memang retak berderak menuju patah berkeping-keping. Satu persatu air mata menuruni pipi, mewakili harga dirinya yang dicabik sebagai perempuan. Mungkin balas dendam Sasuke belum usai, Hinata masih harus diacuhkan seperti sampah.

Apakah Sasuke tersinggung dengan Hinata yang belum mampu disentuhnya? Tapi dia bisa mencoba pelan-pelan, bukan?

Saat Sasuke bangkit menuju balkon dengan telepon genggam di telinga, hati Hinata sudah tak tertolong. Sepintas ia mendengar kata Karin, dan semuanya jelas, ada yang tak beres antara mereka. Maka dengan membawa Naoki, Hinata keluar dari kamar yang sepanas neraka.

%%%

"Karin… Karin." Gusar Sasuke dalam telepon.

 _Bodoh, kau pikir ini pukul berapa? Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk menelepon selarut ini?_

Mengusap wajahnya kasar, Sasuke berujar "Bagaimana ini, Hinata menangis."

 _Minta maaf, atau kau akan kehilangan mereka_.

Tuttt…tuttt. Sambungan terputus. Di kamarnya, Karin tersenyum menang, akhir itu nyata. _Her OTP is about to sailing_. _It's a big yay!_

Sedangkan Sasuke kelimpungan, Hinata sudah tak di kamar, Naoki juga raib. Memorinya kembali pada delapan bulan lalu. Tidak, jangan lagi.

Sasuke tidak buta. Ia bisa melihat Hinatanya terluka, sedih oleh segala macam penghindaran. Terkadang, Sasuke sendiri tak kuat ditatapi dengan sedih. Tapi mau bagai mana lagi, sensei Karin yang terhormat menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Dia bilang namanya teknik senjata makan tuan, alih-alih Hinata takut, Sasukelah yang menghindar.

Jarak akan menciptakan ruang untuk saling merindu, Karin benar _sih_. Tapi ruang itu mengalami dilatasi dan Sasuke sendiri tertelan olehnya. Tak seorang pun tahu, Hinata yang diam-diam pergi saat ada Karin, sangatlah menyakitkan hati.

Mereka bersama tapi jauh dari rasa saling memiliki. Malam ini, Sasuke sangat ingin mencekik Karin. Ia panik melihat isak tangis Hinata, dipunggungi perempuan tersayang adalah derita, terlebih perempuan tersayang yang menangis karenanya. Maka segera ditelpon Karin, sekali lagi untuk sebuah solusi.

 _Minta maaf, atau kau akan kehilangan mereka._

Mendapati kamarnya telah kosong, Sasuke terfokus pada klausa kalimat Karin yang ke dua. Tidak, ia tak boleh kehilangan istri dan anaknya lagi. Dunia tanpa mereka adalah neraka.

Untuk mengatasi rasa takut, Sasuke berlari ke gerbang lalu ke kebun dan ke mana saja. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan karena dijambaki tiap beberapa menit. Kenapa takdir senang sekali menyiksanya dengan bahagia yang sekejap? Hinata bahkan menghilang sebelum Sasuke berkedip.

Muka Sasuke kuyu, keheningan menelannya bulat-bulat. Hinata tak di manapun dan itu menyebabkannya tak ingin di manapun juga, terutama kamar mereka. Mengambil langkah berlawan, ia menuju kamar tamu yang dingin dan asing. Tapi kemudian, dada Sasuke seperti disentak alat kejut jantung.

Hinata di sana, menepuk-nepuk pantat Naoki yang seperti boneka dalam mode hibernasi.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke merebahkan diri, memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Mengalirkan resah yang sedari tadi membuat gila.

"Kenapa di sini?" lirih Sasuke.

Jantung Sasuke berdenyut dalam tempo menyakitkan melihat Hinata mengusap air mata. "Sasuke-kun tidak menginginkanku."

"Siapa bilang, hm?" dilesakkan hidung mancungnya ke rambut Hinata, wangi yang selalu menerbangkannya ke nirwana, dan Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan. "Aku selalu menginginkanmu, hanya kamu Hinata."

"Lalu kenapa mendiamkanku?" Hinata masih terlalu perih untuk berbalik dan menatap ke dalam mata suaminya. Ia takkan kuat.

"Hanya memberimu ruang beristirahat dariku yang agresif, egois dan kasar."

Saat Hinata berbalik, Sasuke mendapati mata perempuannya membengkak. Bengkak itu akibat dari sikapnya. _Damn Karin and her advices._

"Maaf Sasuke-kun kecewa karena aku belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik."

Tahu arah pembicaraan Hinata, Sasuke berbicara selembut mungkin, lelah atas jarak palsu yang membentang. "Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu sebanyak waktu yang kau butuhkan."

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kita coba?" Hinata mengangguk antusias saat Sasuke bertanya dengan mata yang persis Naoki. Lalu Hinata mencuri satu kecupan. Matanya bengkak, tubuh lelah tapi hatinya terbang ke bulan.

Jiwa Sasuke sendiri sudah separuh berjalan ke akhirat saking senang. Dalam mata Hinata, ia menemukan bahwa cinta selalu menaklukkan, bahkan sebuah dendam yang mendarah di daging. Dan cinta adalah bahasa paling universal yang sudah melumpuhkannya. Sasuke tidak perlu mengerti bagaimana, tapi tahu-tahu sudah jatuh tanpa bertanya cara bangkit melepas diri.

Ia melekat pada cinta itu sendiri. Hinatanya.

 **END**

 **Catatan: Alhamdulillah rampung juga. Sebenernya rada disorintasi sama chapter ini, kehilangan arah bahasa sederhananya. Disebabkan oleh review subtansi yang menurun. Bukan apa-apa sih, saya pribadi dulu suka bete kalau ada penulis yang marah-marah kalau review sedikit udah gitu disengakin reader. Tujuan saya nulis bukanlah review, tapi melihat sejauh mana saya bertahan menyelesaikan cerita.**

 **Ternyata lagi, review berarti lebih dari sekadar popularitas. Itu bukan cuma penyemangat, tapi juga pengendali. Ibarat kalau saya pilot, maka reader adalah co-pilot, jika tulisan adalah feed maka komentar merupakan ikan besar di dalam loyang.**

 **By far, I'm trying to be chill with the flame. Saya mencoba baik-baik dengan flame dari reader-san. Karena apa, mempublish tulisan berarti siap dengan kata-kata paling kasar, saya membuang tulisan ini untuk dicabik-cabik. Sekarang sih, saya mencoba untuk mengomentari setiap tulisan yang saya baca, dengan tujuan agar penulis tahu tulisannya membawa dampak apa di benak pembaca.**

 **Terakhir, terima kasih tak terhingga untuk kalian semua:)**


End file.
